Pourtant, nous étions destinés :
by Laurie83
Summary: Comment avions-nu pu espérer que nos races cohabiteraient éternellement... C'était un rêve bien trop beau. Nous aurions dû nous douter qu'un jour une épreuve nous diviserait, relançant notre conflit sans fin. Mais nous ? Qu'allons-nous devenir ?
1. Prologue

_**Pourtant, nous étions destinés**_

**Prologue**

Le soleil se couchait au loin, doucement, mais dans une chute inexorable et imperturbable. Personne n'aurait pu le dévier de sa trajectoire, ni ralentir sa course. Il flamboyait de sa sublime couleur orangée, comme pour nous montrer sa toute puissance, et pour nous rappeler que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, là, dans son ciel immense qui se parait des lueurs de sa propre volonté. Il était là, bien ancré dans l'horizon, boule de feu si proche et pourtant si lointaine. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il se coucherait dans quelques instants, et se lèverait encore au nouveau matin. Personne ne pouvait changer cela…

Il m'arrive de vouloir être un soleil…

J'aimerai pouvoir être intouchable. J'aimerai pouvoir suivre ma trajectoire sans crainte et arriver aux lignes de mon horizon sans que rien ne puisse m'en empêcher. J'aimerai pouvoir illuminer ta vie.

Mais je ne le peux pas. Je n'ai pas pu… De tout mon cœur j'ai espéré, j'ai lutté, mais j'ai reculé. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je me sens si lâche, je me sens si faible. Le soleil doit bien se rire de mes larmes, car ce ne sont pas des larmes de courage ou des larmes de détermination. Ce ne sont que des larmes de renoncement qui perlent le long de mes joues. Il m'a fallu choisir, dans le déchirement le plus total, dans la tristesse et la souffrance, dans l'incompréhension et la peur. J'ai choisis…

… Je les ai choisis eux.

Voilà que je suffoque maintenant, tellement les sanglots me ravagent. N'est-ce pas des plus pitoyables ? Tu serais tellement déçu de me voir dans un tel état, toi qui te tenais toujours si droit devant l'adversité. Dieu que je fais pâle figure devant tes nobles actions. Mais tu sais, sans toi je n'ai jamais été bien courageuse. Après tout, nous n'avions jamais vécu l'un sans l'autre. Mes seuls sentiments honorables n'étaient dus qu'à ta présence à mes côtés. Sans toi je ne suis rien.

J'aurais aimé m'écorcher les genoux lorsque mes jambes m'avaient lâché dans cette crique. J'aurais aimé pouvoir attraper froid après toutes ces heures à pleurer sur les galets humides. J'aurais aimé avoir mal, pour que la blessure de mon cœur paraisse moins douloureuse et pour que mon sang s'écoule en emportant un peu de ma culpabilité. Mais là encore, je ne peux pas.

Le soleil n'est plus là. L'obscurité m'entoure désormais, et je ne mérite pas d'autre pénitence. Si je pouvais faire un seul vœu, ce serait que tu ne sois plus triste. Que tu ne souffre plus. Ignore ce que t'ordonnent tes instincts, ignore ce qu'obligent tes gènes, ignore la fatalité de cette imprégnation.

Tu me manque tellement… Aussi fort que le ciel manquerait au soleil. Tu me manque. Pourras-tu seulement oublier mes faiblesses ? Je prie chaque jour que tu puisses me pardonner… Je n'ai pas d'autre souhait.

Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.


	2. Visiteurs

1 – Visiteurs

Mes rires d'enfants parsemaient la clairière depuis quelques heures. La forêt de Forks était en général très silencieuse, elle n'était pas de ces endroits ou les oiseaux chantent et ou le roulis des cours d'eau se mêlent aux craquements des bruits d'animaux. Non. La forêt de Forks était humide et oppressante, relief verdoyant aux lueurs grisâtres, aux aspects inquiétants et dénués de vie. Quelques rayons déchiraient parfois le sommet des arbres centenaires, lui offrant ainsi un peu plus d'accueil, mais c'était rare, et les filets de lumières n'étaient jamais bien éclatants. Mais j'aimais cette forêt, oh oui, plus que tout je l'aimais. J'y courais sans cesse, droit devant moi, sans craindre la moindre chute ou de m'y égarer. C'était chez moi, c'était ma maison.

Je riais à en suffoquer, dévalant les pentes moussues et esquivant les troncs humides. Je me jetais dans la végétation, protégeant mon visage d'enfant de mes petits bras. Autour de moi, j'entendais des craquements de feuilles ainsi que des respirations rauques, des respirations inhumaines qui auraient pu terroriser n'importe quel humain, mais pas moi, car ces respirations me rassuraient au contraire. Mes éclats de rires cristallins juraient avec ces bruits monstrueux, dans un étonnant paradoxe. Le monstre pourchassant la fillette. Mais dans notre monde, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Tout à coup, je stoppai ma course folle, mettant quelques mètres à ralentir totalement. Je humais l'air, méfiante, tortillant ma robe vaporeuse fleurie. Une odeur anormale m'interloquait. Derrière moi, un buisson s'affaissa dans un bruit affolant. Je reculais de quelques pas, la main en arrière, agitant les doigts pour trouver son contact. Ma petite main s'enfonça dans l'épaisse fourrure et je me sentis rassurée.

- Des vampires ? Demandais-je doucement, jetant un œil au loup gigantesque qui inspirait l'air à pleins poumons contre moi.

Ses prunelles sombres fouillèrent la végétation lugubre autour de nous, tandis que je m'aplatissais contre son corps impressionnant. Son museau était retroussé, signe que lui aussi ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur étrangère. Je le connaissais trop bien pour imaginer toutes les choses qui défilaient dans son esprit en cet instant. Je levais mon minois de fillette de huit ans, attendant une quelconque réaction. Ses poils roux frémissaient légèrement, alors que ses oreilles bien droites fendaient l'air avec toute la grâce de sa race. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il ressemblait le plus à un vrai loup. Il souffla par le nez, avec une mine un peu contrariée, puis riva ses yeux de prédateur dans les miens. Il poussa un petit glapissement. J'acquiesçai silencieusement puis jetai les bras vers son encolure. Il se pencha pour me faciliter la tâche et je grimpai sur son dos. Il se mit à trottiner dans l'autre sens, sans trop accélérer. Je supposais alors que le danger n'était pas trop important. Mes boucles cuivrées voletaient dans mon dos et rebondissaient sur mes épaules au fil de ses petits sauts. Bien vite, le territoire des Cullen se matérialisa dans une barrière invisible au milieu de la végétation.

Il s'arrêta en lisière de forêt et me fit descendre. Je le toisai longuement et il me lança un gargouillis impatient. Je gloussai en me retournant et en cachant mes yeux. Je chantonnai distraitement en me balançant sur mes pieds, couvrant le bruit des froissements de vêtements dans mon dos. Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournai avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jacob me rendit mon sourire, avec sa dentition si blanche comparé à sa peau couleur écorce. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et ses traits anguleux représentatifs des Indiens. Je devais toujours lever très haut la tête pour le regarder, et j'avais hâte de grandir, pour encore mieux apprécier sa beauté. Il jeta un œil derrière nous, en direction de la végétation sans fin, tout en boutonnant son jean. Il semblait soucieux, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Son torse nu et musclé se levait et s'abaissait sous son intense respiration. Je tirais sur son index et il revint vers moi avec une mine concentrée. Je fronçais les sourcils d'un air boudeur et il esquissa un sourire.

- Porte-moi. Lui dis-je.

Il m'attrapa sous les bras et me souleva pour me placer sur ses épaules, s'emparant de mes mains. Je fis une moue ravie, toujours aussi satisfaite que le moindre de mes caprices soit exaucé. Il se mit alors en route vers la Villa Blanche, déhanchant exagérément sa démarche pour me faire rire. C'est dans mes gloussements que nous rejoignîmes la baie-vitrée de notre maison. Ce fut Esmée qui vint nous ouvrir, et bien qu'elle me contempla avec tendresse, je pu sentir son inquiétude. Emmett discutait avec Jasper derrière le canapé, et leur conversation semblait plutôt sérieuse. Alice était prostrée devant l'autre baie-vitrée, en pleine réflexion, pendant que Carlisle et Rosalie débattait discrètement un peu plus loin. Mes parents descendirent alors les escaliers, et ce fut mon père qui arriva le premier. Il se posta devant Jacob et leva les bras vers moi.

- Viens là chérie. Me dit-il avec un sourire craquant.

Jacob avait beau être le plus beau des Indiens (voir le plus beaux de tout les humains), mon père restait le plus magnifique de tout les vampires. Je me jetai presque des épaules de mon Jacob pour atterrir dans les siens. Il me calla bien contre son torse et j'entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque, ravie. Il se dirigea vers le canapé pendant que je lui envoyais toutes les images de notre amusante balade dans la forêt. Ma mère et Jacob s'appuyèrent contre le mur et tout deux discutèrent à voix basse. J'avais beau être une fillette, ce genre d'ambiance je la ressentais très bien. Mon père se laissa tomber sur le canapé et je posai ma joue sur son torse, tout en triturant le col de sa chemise distraitement. Etait-ce ces vampires qui les inquiétaient ? C'étaient surement les fameux nomades qui trainaient dans les parages depuis quelques temps. Apparemment ils s'étaient approchés un peu trop près pour ma famille. Je relevais mes prunelles vers Carlisle. Rosalie semblait plutôt remontée, et mon grand-père tentait de la calmer par des gestes de la main, lui intimant de baisser d'un ton. Finalement, c'est Jacob qui brisa les débats éparpillés et silencieux.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air agressif… Du moins, ils semblent hésiter à s'approcher. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous veuillent du mal.

Les vampires le regardèrent intensément, une expression un peu inquiète accrochée à leurs visages divins.

- Que fais la meute en ce moment ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Seth et Leah sont tout près, Sam et Paul patrouillent près de la réserve, quand aux autres ils ne sont pas transformés. Ils pensent que ce ne sont que des curieux, et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'en faire.

Il y eut un silence. Ma mère regardait Jacob en se tapotant le menton.

- Alice ? Demanda Emmett, les bras croisés sur son torse imposant.

Celle-ci soupira, le regard lointain.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois pas grand-chose à part leur errance. Ils sont trois, deux femmes et un homme. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient impliqués avec les Volturis, du moins, je n'ai rien vu en rapport avec eux.

- Et si c'était le cas ?! Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs… Qu'on les chasse une bonne fois pour toute ! Siffla Rosalie.

Carlisle lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Elle le défia de son visage de poupée.

- Pourquoi risquer le diable ! Suis-je la seule à sentir le coup fourré dans cette maison ?! Hors de question qu'ils approchent Renesmée ! Reprit-elle, virulente.

- Rosalie ! Lança Esmée à mi-voix.

La belle blonde souffla longuement mais finit par se calmer. Mon père joua avec une de mes mèches ondulées, concentré sur Alice. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lisait dans son esprit. Surement des doutes.

- Quand vont-ils venir ? Demanda Carlisle en la regardant à son tour.

C'est mon père qui répondit à la place de sa sœur.

- Dans un mois. L'homme viendra seul, car les deux autres s'en iront. Il sortira du couvert de la forêt et attendra que l'on vienne à lui, pour ne pas déclencher de mauvais sentiments. (Il fit une pause pour nous regarder tous) Il voudra juste parler.

Carlisle acquiesça, l'air pensif. Lui et mon père échangèrent alors une conversation muette, ponctuée d'hochements de tête d'Edward. Mes yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir… Ma curiosité me rongeait à chaque fois, mais je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, car ma mère me réprimanderait pour mon insolence (On ne se mêle pas des conversations des adultes !). Je soupirais, consciente d'être la cause de leur inquiétude. Depuis la rencontre d'avec les Voturis, ainsi que leur intérêt bien trop ouvert à mon égard, ma famille était devenue plus que suspicieuse. C'est donc avec un ennui motel que j'assitait à leur débat sans fin. Au bout d'une heure, je baillai à gorge ouverte, et ma mère s'approcha de moi. Mon père embrassa mon front et écarta les bras pour qu'elle me soulève contre elle. Elle me cala sur sa hanche puis prit la direction des escaliers. Depuis que les nomades rodaient, nous ne dormions plus dans le cottage, question de sécurité selon eux. Je compris bien vite qu'elle allait me coucher. J'agitai alors les jambes et tendis frénétiquement les mains vers Jacob, poussant un geignement fatigué. A peine avais-je poussé mon chouinement qu'il s'avançait rapidement vers nous. J'attrapai une mèche de ses cheveux par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère pour l'entrainer avec nous, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de nous accompagner. Mon père roula des yeux alors que ma mère esquissait un sourire mutin. Nous grimpâmes les escaliers alors que la discussion se continuait sur un ton détaché bien que très sérieux.

- Donne Bella, je vais la coucher.

Elle me souleva et je détachai mes bras de son cou pour les tendre à Jacob. Elle me déposa contre son torse et embrassa mon nez. Je baillai de nouveau quand elle redescendit les marches prestement alors que nous tournions les talons vers l'ancienne chambre de mon père. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, se faufilant à l'intérieur alors que j'avais posé ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et que mon bras ballotait dans le vide. J'étais crevée, toute l'après-midi à courir dans la forêt avait vidé mes dernières forces. Il referma la porte avec son épaule puis avança vers le lit posé au centre de la pièce. Il y posa un genou pour s'y asseoir et m'allongea avec toute la douceur possible. Je me pelotonnai contre l'oreiller, imprégné de l'odeur de mon père, en poussant des marmonnements fatigués. Jacob me contempla un moment, immobile dans la pénombre croissante, telle une statue bienveillante. Je tâtonnai sur le matelas, et ma main se posa sur la sienne. Je lui tirai l'index, pour qu'il vienne. Il s'allongea contre moi et je me fourrai dans son étreinte chaude et rassurante. Je lâchai un soupir.

- Tu as peur Nessie ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne répondis rien, car je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais sur toute cette histoire.

- Tu sais que je veillerai toujours sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je sais. Chuchotais-je.

Il se tût, et je n'entendis plus que sa respiration pendant une dizaine de minutes. Sans doute pensait-il que je dormais… Mais mon esprit bouillonnait de milles questions. Je relevais mon minois, cognant son menton avec mon front.

- Jacob ?

- Mmmmh ? Marmonna-t-il, ensommeillé.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis une hybride qu'ils viennent voir ? Demandais-je dans un murmure.

Ses bras autour de moi se raidirent, et je sentis que sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal.

- Nessie… Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ce mot ! Il ne te correspond pas du tout, il est vulgaire.

- Pardon…

Je remuais piteusement les mains sous mon menton, pressée contre lui. Il soupira. C'était vraiment rare quand son ton devenait sec lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi. C'était vraiment un sujet tabou avec lui, dès que je mentionnais ma nature, il rebroussait le poil. Ce n'était pas évident pour moi de m'habituer à ma différence, entre ma famille qui me surprotégeait et Jacob qui ne voulait pas en parler. Je sais bien que depuis que ma croissance avait abordé le cap des 8-10 ans je posais énormément de questions, mais il était normal de s'interroger non ?

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi on me cache autant. Marmonnai-je tristement.

- Quand tu seras plus grande tu comprendras. Finit-il par dire.

Comme toujours, on me sortait le même discours. Même Carlisle se faisait vague sur mon sujet, quand je passais des après-midi à jouer dans son bureau, lui posant de temps à autre une petite question l'air de rien. Quand allais-je arrêter de grandir ? Pourrais-je un jour quitter Forks sans escorte ? Pourrais-je côtoyer des Humains ? Pourrais-je aller à l'école, comme mon père et mes oncles et tantes ? Tout ça restait sans réponse, et je commençais à être impatiente. Ma cage d'or se rétrécissait chaque mois et devenait de plus en plus oppressante… Je reposais mon front contre la naissance de son cou, en soupirant à m'en fendre l'âme. Jacob perçu mon agacement, mais il n'ajouta plus rien, signant la fin de notre conversation. Je finis par laisser tomber et m'endormit dans ses bras.


	3. S'éloigner

2 – S'éloigner

- Arrête de te regarder comme ça tout le temps…

Je me retournais pour tirer la langue à ce vilain rabat-joie. Jacob était allongé sur le lit, bras croisé sous la nuque et visage tourné vers moi. Il avait relevé un sourcil moqueur. Ignorant ses airs, je revins vers le miroir plein pieds accroché au mur. La jeune fille qui me contemplait à l'intérieur était des plus ravissantes, une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Ses longues boucles aux anglaises parfaites coulaient le long de ses épaules en une cascade sombre. Son joli minois, quelque peu pâle, était relevé de deux jolis éclats roses sur le haut de ses joues, juste en dessous de ses superbes yeux noisette et de ses sourcils bien dessinés. Mais le plus important de tout, c'est qu'elle semblait plutôt grande ! Je poussais un petit gloussement ravi, tournant sur moi-même pour mieux me regarder sous tous les angles. Jacob soupira derrière mon dos, mais je savais qu'en réalité il s'amusait. Lorsque j'étais heureuse, il l'était au centuple, c'était aussi simple que ça. Je fis volte-face, le regard pétillant.

- J'ai encore grandi pas vrai ??!!

Il fit une moue en coin, feignant une profonde concentration. Je roulai des yeux en laissant tomber mes bras, désespérée.

- Toutes les semaines tu me demande la même chose ! Rit-il.

- Mais là ça fait deux mois !!! Je suis sûre que j'ai beaucoup grandi !!! Râlai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je quittai la chambre avec une démarche agacée, poings serrés, alors que le bel et stupide indien se marrait. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon grand-père et refermai la porte derrière moi un peu trop fort. Il releva ses superbes prunelles dorées sur moi et arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Je m'avançai vers le bureau sans ménagement, et posai mes petites mains dessus, rivant mes yeux déterminés dans les siens.

- J'ai grandi ! Affirmai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé mais se reprit bien vite, pour ne pas m'embêter. J'adorais mon grand-père, il veillait toujours à ne froisser personne, surtout sa petite-fille chérie et capricieuse comme pas possible. Il referma précautionneusement le vieux livre qu'il étudiait puis se leva de sa chaise avec une grâce sans pareille. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un mètre rétractable. Je tapai des mains, impatiente, avant de sautiller vers le mur blanc. J'y plaquai le dos en veillant bien à être le plus droit possible (je ne voulais pas perdre de précieux centimètres). Il se racla la gorge, la mine sérieuse, et déroula le mètre. Il le cala sous ma ballerine et le leva jusqu'au sommet de ma tête. Il ferma un œil pour mimer le professionnalisme, ce qui me fit sourire. Je me mordis la lèvre, impatiente d'entendre le verdict. Il tira enfin sur le mètre qui se rembobina dans un claquement sec.

- Un mètre cinquante-quatre. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lâchai un petit cri excité, j'avais pris plus de dix centimètres, c'était génial ! Mon grand-père partagea mon enthousiasme, mais à sa manière, avec cette retenue d'une grande classe.

- Tu as maintenant l'aspect d'une fille de douze ans, une fille de douze ans plutôt grande.

- Douze ans… Répétais-je.

Mes yeux se remirent à briller et je me précipitai hors de la pièce comme une folle. Je dévalai les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon, je passai en courant devant Esmée qui se retourna étonnée, puis je fonçai pour passer la baie-vitrée. Les autres étaient dehors, Jacob les avait rejoins, et ils se lançaient une balle de base-ball gentiment pendant que les filles bavassaient dans l'herbe. Il faisait très beau ce matin, c'était agréable, ils brillaient tous de ce halo magnifique, sauf mon Jacob bien entendu. Je dégringolai les quelques marches de la terrasse pour me jeter vers eux quand tout à coup Emmett m'attrapa au passage et me fit tournoyer dans les airs. Je ris aux éclats, laissant mes jambes balloter et se tendre par la force centrifuge. Ensuite il me jeta par-dessus son épaule comme un sac à patates et avança dans l'herbe vers les Cullen. Jasper m'ébouriffa les cheveux au passage, quand le vampire imposant traversa leur champ de jeu. Il finit par s'agenouiller au milieu des filles et je glissai au sol. Ma mère écarta les bras sans cesser de parler à Rosalie et je m'y jetai toute excitée.

- Se serait risqué de retourner en ville. Je suis bien d'accord que faire du shopping, acheter des bouquins dans une vraie librairie et toutes ces choses là nous manquent…

- Maman maman !!! Hélai-je toute ravie en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

- Nous pourrions faire un tour du coté de Seattle non ? Là bas personne ne nous connait, ou du moins, personne ne risquerait de s'étonner de nos têtes inchangées depuis quelques années. Répondit Alice en haussant les épaules.

Rosalie et ma mère se regardèrent et acquiescèrent avec une moue convainque. Je fronçais le nez, attendant qu'elles finissent enfin de parler… Mais ma tante aux cheveux d'or reprit de plus belle la conversation. Je trépignai sur place, essayant de mettre ma tête en plein milieu du champ de vision de ma mère, assise dans l'herbe face aux deux autres. Elle se penchait de droite à gauche pour m'esquiver, sans trop se rendre compte que je mourrais d'impatience de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Derrière, Jasper manqua la balle courbée de mon père et roula au sol dans une jolie cascade, Emmett se précipita pour attraper la balle et le beau blond lui enserra les jambes pour le faire tomber. Finalement ce fut Jacob qui s'en saisit, la mine victorieuse. Edward rit de bon cœur puis tourna ses prunelles dorées vers nous, l'air concentré.

- Chérie tu ne vois pas que ta fille n'en peut plus ? Ecoute-là sinon elle va continuer à brouiller mon audition jusqu'à ce que ma tête explose. Sourit-il en faisant semblant de se déboucher l'oreille.

J'envoyai un sourire luisant à mon père avant de sautiller joyeusement devant ma mère. Celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil en caressant ma joue, signe qu'elle m'écoutait enfin. Je me reculais d'un pas et gonflai la poitrine fièrement.

- J'ai douze ans ! Annonçai-je triomphalement.

Les filles m'applaudirent avec des sourires amusés. Les garçons eux, continuaient de se chamailler sans faire attention à ma petite personne. Je croisais les bras et fronçant le nez, vexée de leur si peu d'intérêt. Il ne fallait pas m'en vouloir, après tout j'étais habituée à être la petite princesse de la maison. Le moindre de mes gestes était adulé et la moindre de mes parole écoutée.

- Papaaaaaa ! Ralai-je.

Il réceptionna la balle de Jacob et se prépara à la relancer, m'accordant à peine un sourire.

- Papa je suis très grande !!! Insistais-je.

- Ça c'est bien la fille de son père ! Me dit-il en arquant un sourcil fier.

De nouveau la balle fendit l'air et il se précipita vers Emmett qui détalait déjà pour esquiver l'attaque de Jacob. J'hochai la tête, satisfaite d'avoir au moins attiré son attention un quart de seconde. C'était plutôt pas mal, vu qu'ils étaient en plein jeu. Je m'assis alors contre ma mère qui s'amusa avec mes cheveux tout en bavardant toujours avec les filles. Esmée nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau de cookies et Jacob et moi n'en fîmes qu'une bouchée. La matinée passa alors paisiblement, dans les rires des garçons et les douces voix des filles. Vers midi Jacob (qui avait fait une petite sieste au milieu des filles) se leva et épousseta ses vêtements en s'étirant. Je relevais mes prunelles luisantes vers lui.

- Tu t'en va ? Demandai-je de ma malheureuse petite voix.

Il m'offrit un regard des plus déchiré, comme si le simple fait d'y penser lui faisait mal. J'étais sûre que si j'insistais un peu avec ma bouille de martyr, il resterait encore. L'imprégnation avait de sacrés avantages il fallait bien l'avouer. Mon père tourna alors le visage vers moi et me fit les gros yeux. Je soupirais, prise en faute.

- Je dois m'occuper un peu de Billy, mais je vais vite revenir ! S'empressa-t-il de me dire, en s'excusant presque.

- Arrête de t'en faire Jacob, tu lui donne de mauvaises habitudes ! Coupa ma mère en m'envoyant un air entendu.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? M'écriais-je alors, croisant les mains sous mon menton.

Tout le monde se regarda, avec le même air inquiet. Jacob se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Les garçons cessèrent de se lancer la balle et s'approchèrent de nous. A mon humble avis, ce n'était pas bon signe… Mais au moins, j'aurais le mérite d'avoir essayer, moi qui rêvais de voir la réserve. Ma mère lança un œil à mon père, et je supposais qu'elle parlait mentalement à mon père, car celui-ci la fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Carlisle trouva le bon moment pour apparaitre dans l'ouverture de la baie-vitrée, avant de descendre gracieusement les marches pour venir.

- Mauvaise idée. Lâcha Rosalie en croisant les bras.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, les nomades ne sont pas revenus depuis deux mois. Répondit Jasper, en haussant les épaules.

- Peut être que si quelques uns d'entre nous l'accompagnaient… Proposa doucement Esmée.

- Mmmmh… Sans paraitre blessant, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres Quileutes apprécieraient votre visite. A part les membres de la meute, ça reste un sujet délicat là bas. Marmonna Jacob.

- Exact, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus, ne leur forçons pas la main. Décréta Carlisle de son ton calme et sage, tout en regardant ses enfants tour à tour.

Personne ne rétorqua rien, comme si les paroles du superbe trentenaire étaient irrévocables. Discrètement, je jubilais. Finalement tout ça s'annonçait plutôt bien pour moi. J'allais peut être enfin découvrir la réserve, là ou mon Jacob vivait le peu de temps ou il était loin de moi. J'étais impatiente comme jamais. Jasper nous envoya une onde des plus confortables, comme pour nous faire un peu relâcher la pression, et c'était très agréable. Je me sentais moins oppressée au milieu de ces grandes silhouettes dressées tout autour de moi. Mon père remua discrètement les doigts et je glissai ma main dans la sienne, qu'il pressa doucement.

- Tout se passera bien, on va juste faire un tour, Billy sera content de la voir ! Avec tous les loups, elle ne risquera rien. Je ferais bien attention.

- Ne sortez pas de la réserve, et préviens les autres que nous patrouilleront dans les parages, sans passer la frontière. Lui dit mon père, d'un ton sérieux.

Jacob acquiesça, en saisissant mon autre main. Ma mère me sourit tendrement en embrassant mon front, mais je pouvais ressentir la pointe d'inquiétude dans ses traits magnifiques. Décidément, ils craignaient vraiment qu'il m'arrive malheur. Encore une fois, je me demandais pourquoi tout cela prenait une telle ampleur… Emmett secoua amicalement l'épaule de l'indien puis fit demi-tour aux cotés de Jasper. Carlisle et mon père en firent de même, suivit par les filles. Jacob m'entraina alors vers la lisière de la forêt, serrant toujours ma main. Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule, à la fois excitée et un peu perdue. Les seules fois ou j'avais été séparée de la protection de ma famille, même pour quelques heures, pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la végétation, là ou la lumière commence à faiblir entre les immenses troncs moussus. Jacob stoppa sa marche.

Il lâcha ma main en me faisant un clin d'œil puis disparu derrière un buisson épais. Je croisais les mains dans mon dos, chantonnant distraitement en regardant tout autour de moi. Ce ne fut pas le bel indien à la carrure impressionnante, mais un loup gigantesque aux yeux perçants qui jaillit de la couverture feuillue. Il serrait entre ses mâchoires son jean délavé, qu'il agita devant moi avec un gargouillis complice. J'ouvris les bras et il le laissa tomber. Je serrai le vêtement contre mon cœur avant de grimper sur son encolure. Il inclina la tête, pour vérifier que j'étais à l'aise, puis commença à trottiner joyeusement. Bien vite, la lumière se fit plus rare, laissant cette lueur grisâtre envahir l'atmosphère oppressante de la forêt.


	4. Deterrer de vieux fantomes du passé

4 – Déterrer de vieux fantômes du passé

- NESSIE ARRETE !!! S'écria Leah en m'attrapant fermement par la taille.

Les trois filles reculèrent d'un pas, comme terrifiées par mon regard. Je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment, comme happée par ce nouveau sentiment destructeur. Ma respiration s'était faite haletante, alors que mes pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous mes sourcils froncés. La petite fille aux bouclettes d'anges et à la robe de poupée s'étaient transformée en un horrible prédateur. Leah l'avait bien senti, voilà pourquoi elle s'était emparée de mon petit corps pour me soulever et me faire reculer loin d'elles. L'agitation dû alerter la maisonnée, car Jacob surgit de l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et se précipita sur nous, Billy et Sue figés sur le perron derrière lui. Le bel Indien accouru avec le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Les trois filles (qui s'étaient regroupées avec incrédulité) le toisèrent et le saluèrent exagérément. Il ne leur lança pas même un regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Maugréa-t-il à l'adresse de Leah.

Celle-ci conservait toujours son air angoissé, et tenta de balbutier quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Je m'accrochai à sa taille, me dissimulant derrière elle avec honte.

- C'est cette fille qui est folle ! On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se battre ! S'esclaffa Sally en haussant les épaules, cherchant l'approbation des deux autres.

Jacob riva ses prunelles sombres et furieuses sur les indiennes, elles devinrent livides devant sa stature imposante.

- Je vous interdis de la traiter comme ça ! Dit-il sèchement.

Même après ce que je venais de faire, il me défendait corps et âmes… J'avais tellement honte. La pression retomba alors et je fondis en larmes contre le pantalon de Leah. Il se retourna vivement sur moi, contemplant ma tristesse avec une expression dévastée. Il s'avança alors et me saisit fermement avant de me soulever contre lui. J'entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille et enserrai son cou en sanglotant. Il se mit à marcher en direction de la maison mais n'y entra pas, la contournant pour passer devant une sorte de remise. Je pleurai toujours à chaudes larmes, déchirée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il m'assit sur un haut muret, je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer. Il se pencha pour être à ma hauteur et saisit mon menton pour le relever, m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Nessie, calme-toi. Me murmura-t-il.

Je suffoquai, tentant de contrôler mes soubresauts.

- Nessie, trésor, respire.

J'acquiesçai en prenant une profonde inspiration, qui fut tout de même entrecoupée deux fois. Ma triste mine semblait le rendre malheureux. Je clignai des yeux, penaude, et mes larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues rosies. Il les essuya de son pouce en une douce caresse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es-tu emportée ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je me mordis la lèvre, gênée, car je n'osais pas lui avouer pourquoi j'avais perdu le contrôle. Moi-même je ne l'expliquai pas, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Il arqua un sourcil, comme pour m'intimer à parler, et je finis par soupirer.

- Elles étaient très méchantes… Elles se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais petite. Au début je n'ai rien dit je te le jure ! Gémis-je. Mais après elles ont parlé de toi et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mon ventre était tout noué.

Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

- Tu t'es énervée parce qu'elles disaient des choses sur moi ? Répéta-t-il quelque peu amusé.

Je pris la mouche.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !!! Reniflais-je, vexée.

Il secoua son beau visage avec une mine craquante.

- Je ne me moque pas ! Je suis très touché de ce que tu me dis là.

Je fis une bouille intriguée et il s'esclaffa en s'appuyant de ses mains sur le muret, de chaque coté de moi, m'emprisonnant de son étreinte et rapprochant un peu plus nos deux visages. Son regard pétilla.

- Tu es jalouse ! Affirma-t-il, mutin.

- Jalouse ?! Comme quand quelqu'un a un plus beau cadeau que moi à Noël ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

Il se mordit la lèvre puis regarda sur le coté.

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Il y eut un lourd silence, dans lequel j'agitai doucement mes jambes dans le vide en fixant mes pieds. Cela me laissa le temps de me remémorer la scène dans la tête. Tout ça aurait pu aller très loin si Leah ne m'avait pas retenue… Je ne voulais même pas imaginer les dégâts que ça aurait causé, ni même les conséquences sur ma famille et ceux que j'aime. Le nœud de mon ventre réapparu soudainement et les larmes jaillirent de nouveau, m'obligeant à cacher mon visage entre mes mains.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! S'inquiéta Jacob.

- Carlisle va me gronder ! Gémis-je. Je pourrais plus jamais me balader avec des humains ! Je resterai pour toujours dans la Villa...

Il rit de bon cœur en me serrant contre son torse chaud. J'y fourrais le visage, attristée.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis. Et j'expliquerai à ton père ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne te grondera pas.

Je reniflai piteusement et il embrassa mon front. Nous nous tûmes ensuite, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut moi qui rompis le silence.

- Jacob ?

Il rebaissa le visage pour river ses yeux dans les miens, attendant ma question.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as dit à un ami de Sally qu'elle t'intéressait ?

Il fit de gros yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire. De nouveau je fronçai le nez, vexée. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans tout ça… Vraiment pas. Il se reprit et roula des yeux, comme si j'avais dit une énormité.

- N'écoute pas les ragots, la plupart du temps ce ne sont que des mensonges.

- Oui mais…

Je baissais la tête, boudeuse. Il releva mon menton en arquant un sourcil.

- Mais ?

- Je suis petite. Et je suis très blanche.

- Grande nouvelle.

- Arrête !

- Excuse-moi, vas-y je t'écoute…

Je lui lançai un regard en coin, mais il me fit un air sincère. Je soupirai tristement, cherchant les mots pour exprimer toutes ces choses bizarres que je ressentais. Comment le lui dire si moi-même je ne parvenais pas à identifier ça clairement. Il avait toujours été là, depuis ma naissance et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand je m'endormais et quand je me réveillais. Quand j'étais heureuse ou bien triste. Rares étaient les fois ou nous n'avions pas dormi ensembles. Aujourd'hui je venais de réaliser que je pouvais perdre tout ça… Qu'il pouvait partir pour une de ces horribles Sally ou Kira. Comment pourrais-je le retenir du haut de mes douze ans d'humaine ? C'était bien égoïste, je le concevais, mais je le voulais pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Voilà ce que je ressentais. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire de cette manière.

- Je serais très triste si tu partais avec une indienne. Avouai-je à demi-voix.

Il écarquilla les yeux, effaré, puis un tendre sourire illumina son superbe visage cuivré. Il ne me répondit rien, se contentant de m'observer longuement, puis enfin il soupira en me serrant contre lui.

- Un jour nous aurons une longue et passionnante discussion. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Quand il me ramena à l'intérieur, les trois vilaines filles n'étaient plus là. Sue était assise sur le vieux canapé avec Leah et toutes deux me contemplèrent intensément. Je fourrais le visage sur son torse avec embarras. Billy écarta les bras et je me penchai en avant pour qu'il me prenne. Il m'assit sur ses jambes en riant dans sa gorge, de ce son guttural qui en disait long. Jacob se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, la mine fatiguée.

- Vous continuez de porter cette petite comme si elle était encore bébé ! C'est une grande fille maintenant ! Il faut qu'elle marche un peu ! Sourit Sue.

- Sauf qu'elle vient à peine de fêter ses cinq ans. Rétorqua Jacob.

- N'en rajoute pas Sue, elle grandit déjà bien trop vite, laisse-moi le temps de profiter ! S'esclaffa Billy. N'empêche, heureusement que je ne sens plus mes vieilles jambes !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, mais l'ambiance retomba très vite et le silence ce fit. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans le jardin était bien trop grave pour que l'on parvienne à l'effacer avec une ou deux blagues anodines. Leah semblait la plus touchée, elle tortillait ses mains sans jamais lever les yeux. A ma plus grande surprise, c'est elle qui parla la première.

- Je suis désolée Jacob. C'est ma faute ! Geignit-elle.

Tout le monde posa les yeux sur elle. C'était toujours impressionnant de voir à quel point les Quileutes (et surtout ceux de la meute) craignaient les mauvais sentiments que pouvait éprouver Jacob à leur égard… On pouvait lire le respect sur chacune de leurs expressions et entendre la soumission dans chacune de leurs paroles. Comme s'il était une sorte de centre gravitationnel et que son avis comptait plus que tout. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'héritier de la lignée Black ? Ce genre de chose avait beaucoup d'importance dans la culture Indienne.

- Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule avec elles, surtout ces trois là. Je savais qu'elles allaient parler de toi, comme la plupart des filles d'ici… Pardon, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

- Oublions-vite cet incident. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser. La coupa Billy, les traits durs.

Sa voix trahissait tout de même quelque chose de plus grave et de plus profond. Je me sentis des plus honteuses. Par mon manque de contrôle, j'avais risqué de rompre la mince trêve entre nos deux races. Par ma faute nous aurions pu repartir dans un conflit sans fin et dans la haine. Déjà que, à part ceux de la meute, le reste de la réserve ne tenait pas les Cullen en grande estime, pour le coup nous aurions été chassé de leur territoire pour de bon. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que Carlisle l'apprenne…

- P'pa. Je vais ramener Nessie, je reviens te chercher après. Marmonna Jacob en se redressant.

Leah me lança un regard désolé. Elle n'avait vraiment pas à se sentir coupable, j'avais largement mon quota de culpabilité dans cette affaire. Je penchai la tête pour que Billy embrasse mon front puis descendis de ses jambes précautionneusement, même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir grand-chose, avant d'aller saluer Sue poliment. Jacob me tendit la main et je la lui saisis sans broncher, un peu penaude. Leah me fit un petit signe au passage et nous quittâmes la maison par le jardin. Il serrait ma main très fort, sans doute ne s'en rendait-il pas compte. Il avait l'air bien pensif, lui qui était toujours rayonnant et enthousiaste. Il nous entraina jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt puis me laissa seule pour aller se transformer à l'abri de mes jeunes yeux. Il revint sous son impressionnante et magnifique forme de loup, serrant son jean entre ses babines. Je m'en saisis sans un mot et grimpai sur son dos. Il se mit à courir, plutôt vite, sans vraiment balader. Je fourrai mon visage dans sa crinière fournie, comme pour profiter un maximum de lui avant qu'il ne reparte à la réserve sans moi.

Il traversa la frontière invisible et les odeurs de Jasper et Emmett m'arrivèrent aux narines. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin. Trop vite la Villa Blanche se profila… Nous étions arrivés. Il me fit glisser de son encolure et je plaçai le jean entre ses deux mâchoires béantes. Comme à mon habitude, je me tournai et posai mes paumes devant mes yeux, en un geste inutile mais que je faisais depuis toute petite et qui nous amusait beaucoup… Sauf aujourd'hui. Après s'être rhabillé, il quitta son abri de fortune en reboutonnant son jean. Il me fit un sourire en coin et je lui saisi la main frénétiquement. Il m'emmena vers la Villa Blanche, de laquelle émergeaient déjà mes parents. Ma mère nous fit un signe et j'accouru vers eux, Jacob sur mes talons.

- He bien, ça a été rapide ! Nous ne t'attendions pas de si tôt ! Me dit-elle en embrassant ma joue.

J'acquiesçai en feignant l'enthousiasme qu'aurait du m'apporter notre balade. Mon père n'avait pas bougé, figé sur la seconde marche de la terrasse. Il fixait Jacob avec un air grave, et je supposais qu'il avait déjà lu toute l'affaire. Mon petit minois se décomposa quand les deux hommes se firent face, stoïquement. CX'était comme s'ils communiquaient par le regard. Jacob lui prit alors les épaules et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Bon on va manger ou quoi ?! J'ai les crocs moi ! S'exclama Emmett en quittant le couvert des arbres.

- Très spirituel comme métaphore. Railla Jasper en émergeant à son tour.

L'imposant vampire éclata de son rire bourru en essayant d'attraper son frère. Celui-ci esquiva et se mit à galoper en s'esclaffant. Rosalie et Alice gloussèrent derrière nous.

- On va aller chasser je pense, ça les calmera un peu. A demain matin ! Claironna Alice en descendant gracieusement les quelques marches avant de sautiller vers les deux gamins excités, Rosalie la suivant de près.

- Nessie chérie, entre je t'ai préparé un moelleux au chocolat ! M'appela Esmée.

Ma mère me fit un clin d'œil tandis que je relevais mes prunelles sur elle. Je lui fis un tendre sourire et elle me poussa vers l'intérieur. Je pénétrais alors dans le salon, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans mon dos, le cœur noué. Je me demandais ce que Jacob expliquait à mon père en cet instant… Et surtout, je me demandais ce que ce petit dérapage allait avoir comme incidence sur le futur.


	5. Grandir dans un monde à part

5 -

Le soleil matinal caressait ma peau de perle, s'attardant sur le coin de mon visage qui n'était pas posé sur l'oreiller. En d'autres circonstances cela aurait été des plus agréables, mais là, il m'embêtait. De ses caresses chaudes il me tirait doucement et inévitablement hors de mon sommeil. Je faisais un si beau rêve… Je ne voulais pas qu'il se finisse, pourtant dans mon subconscient, je commençais à réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve et mon esprit se dirigeait vers la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux, encore perdue entre ces deux mondes, et lentement mes idées me revinrent. Tout à coup, je sursautai. Le visage de Jacob était posé face au mien, très proche, et ses prunelles sombres me toisaient intensément. Je lâchai un marmonnement fatigué en me redressant, faisant glisser son bras qui m'enlaçait. Je me soutins sur les avant-bras, regardant tout autour de moi. Il faisait grand-jour et à mon avis les dix heures étaient largement dépassées, j'avais beaucoup trop dormi. Je soufflai en me laissant retomber sur le matelas, sous les petits rires du bel indien. Je lui envoyai un œil intrigué.

- Tu me regardais dormir ? Demandai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et fit mine de se concentrer soudainement sur le bureau de la chambre, comme s'il avait un quelconque intérêt… Je lui donnai un petit coup de coude avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu me regardais dormir ! Répétai-je en retenant difficilement un rire.

- Non, je passais le temps, nuance…

Je m'esclaffai, pas le moins du monde convaincue par ses mots. Je me redressai et passai par-dessus lui. Diable que la terre était basse… Je me grattai la tête et tentai vainement de replacer mes longs cheveux dans un sens un peu plus ordonné que ce farfouillis de mèches ondulées coulant jusqu'à la moitié de mon dos. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma penderie et en tirai le battant en baillant à gorge déployée. Qu'allai-je porter… L'hiver était plutôt rude, mais allions-nous sortir ? Après une courte réflexion j'attrapai une robe-pull d'un gris clair ainsi qu'un legging noir. Derrière moi, Jacob remua légèrement et bailla. Je refermai le battant et m'accordai une petite contemplation de moi-même dans la glace. Un mince sourire de fierté se dessina alors sur mon visage de poupée devant cette belle image que me renvoyait le miroir. A vu d'œil humain, une superbe jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année se tenait là, bien plus grande que la moyenne et déjà plutôt bien formée… De quoi faire pâlir et complexer de nombreuses collégiennes. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'en quelques mois j'avais autant changé… La dernière ligne droite se profilait dans mes six années de croissance éclair. J'arrêtai là mon petit moment narcissique et me dirigeai vers le lit en chantonnant un air de piano que mon père composait ses derniers temps. Jacob me lança un œil discret.

- La meute se regroupe sur la plage cet après-midi. Commença-t-il, l'air de rien.

J'arquai un sourcil, curieuse de savoir la suite. Dès que quelque chose d'extérieur à la Villa Blanche se profilait, j'étais toujours des plus attentives. Toutes ces histoires nourrissaient ma maigre expérience en dehors de ces murs blancs. En effet, depuis ces six derniers mois, je n'avais plus remis le nez à Forks et nos sorties s'étaient cantonnées à de simples « escapades » dans différents lieux bien éloignés de toute civilisation. Je mourrais d'envie de connaitre la vie en dehors des centaines de bouquins que je lisais avec carlisle. Pour sûr, je connaissais tout du monde, l'Histoire, la nature, la physique quantique, une dizaine de langues étrangères, l'astronomie, la philosophie… Mais je n'étais jamais allée manger une glace avec des amies. Je connaissais tout de l'humanité, mais je ne savais rien des sentiments humains (surtout en ne côtoyant que des vampires). N'était-ce pas étrange ? Jacob haussa les épaules, sans voir que je m'étais échappée dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est rien d'officiel… Nous allons juste nous amuser sur la plage, tous ensembles. Commença-t-il. J'aurais espéré que tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdie. L'espace d'un mince instant, cette idée m'émerveilla et je me voyais déjà sur cette plage à rire et discuter joyeusement avec les Quileutes… Mais la réalité des choses me rattrapa bien vite. Je soupirai et dégrafai le haut de la large chemise que j'avais piqué à mon père. Je m'arrêtai au second bouton et jetai un regard dur à Jacob qui me toisait sans ciller. J'attrapai un oreiller et lui jetai sur la figure. Il s'esclaffa puis le serra contre son visage pour ne plus rien voir. Je pus finir de retirer la chemise.

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Insista-t-il avec une voix étouffée sous le coussin.

- Mauvaise idée… ça ne me réussit jamais de m'éloigner de la villa.

J'entendis son souffle agacé à travers l'oreiller. J'enfilai mes dessous et me tortillai du mieux possible dans cette robe-pull des plus étriquée. Ma tête émergea enfin sous le col roulé et je pu respirer. J'attrapai le legging et m'assis sur le lit, contre les jambes de Jacob, pour l'enfiler.

- C'est bon. Annonçai-je.

Il poussa l'oreiller et me contempla gravement en se soutenant de ses coudes sur le matelas. Je défiai son regard jusqu'à que ce soit lui qui détourne les yeux le premier.

- Ne me fais pas cette tête, la réponse est non.

Il leva le visage au plafond avec un air désespéré. Je ne le calculai même pas et entreprenais d'attacher une superbe ceinture au bas de mes reins, pour couper un peu ce long pull qui me descendait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses.

- On ne peut pas toujours rester cloitré ici ! Râla-t-il.

- Alors va-t-en ! M'exclamai-je, furieuse. Va t'amuser avec des jolies indiennes de ton âge !

Il ravala sa salive, la mine dévastée, pendant que je le fusillai de mes prunelles marron. Parfois je lui faisais vraiment mal, je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi… Dès que le sujet du « quitter la villa » revenait sur le tapis, cela finissait en engueulade. Sauf que ces dernières semaines, je devenais vraiment virulente sans m'en rendre compte. Ma croissance prenait un tournant des plus bizarres. Il baissa la tête, blessé, alors que je lui tournai volontairement le dos pour arranger mes cheveux dans la glace avec des gestes énervés. Pour être franche, je luttai contre les larmes, car je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant lui sur ce sujet là. Oui je souffrais énormément de ne rien connaitre de la vie, ni des sentiments humains, mais je ne pouvais pas partir… J'avais bien trop peur.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Je me tournai, touchée par le ton meurtri de sa voix. Il me regardait avec cet air dévasté que je surprenais très rarement sur ses traits craquants. Je ne sus que répondre.

- Tu voudrais que je m'en aille ? Que je côtoie d'autres filles ?

- Jacob…

Je vins m'asseoir contre lui et plongeai mes prunelles dans les siennes, avec tristesse. Ce que j'allais lui dire, je n'avais pas envie de le faire… Mais j'avais passé l'âge des caprices égoïstes. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ce jeu avec lui.

- Je me sens coupable de te retenir ici égoïstement… Depuis cinq ans et demi tu as arrêté de vivre pour m'élever comme le fait ma famille. Tu es loin de ta meute, loin de ton père, loin de la vie humaine que tu devrais avoir. Toi tu ne risque pas de tuer quelqu'un sous le coup d'une émotion. Tu refuses toujours de rejoindre les jeunes de la réserve lorsqu'ils sortent, lorsqu'ils vont au cinéma, ou même à des soirées. Je me mets à ta place tu sais, j'aimerai tellement savoir ce que ça fait d'aller danser. Je pensais… Je pensais, qu'avec une humaine, tu pourrais faire tout ça et que tu serais plus heureux.

Il inclina doucement le visage, avec cette mimique canine attendrissante. Je levai la main pour caresser distraitement la longue mèche noire qui coulait le long de son épaule, orpheline du reste de sa chevelure. Il posa alors sa main sur la mienne et riva ses yeux dans les miens, intenses et brillants.

- Nessie je ne me sacrifie jamais pour rester avec toi, c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Commença-t-il doucement. Si j'accepte de me retrancher ici et de suivre ton mode de vie c'est parce que je le veux.

Je clignai des yeux, intriguée par cette déclaration. Jamais nous n'avions parlé aussi sincèrement, et c'était compréhensible, car quelques mois en arrière je n'étais qu'une jeune fille en robe plissée. Il baissa les yeux avec douleur, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à continuer. Je caressai sa joue, comme pour l'encourager à reprendre. Il pressa ma main contre sa joue en plissant les yeux, comme s'il souffrait.

- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. Quelque chose de très important et que tu ignores.

J'ouvris la bouche, étonnée, mais n'ajoutai rien pour ne pas le stopper dans sa prise de courage.

- J'ai fais promettre à ta famille et à la meute de ne jamais te le dire, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes trop tôt. J'avais peur que tu y vois quelque chose de définitif, comme une sorte d'obligation vis-à-vis de moi. Rien que le terme qu'on lui donne risquait de te braquer. A l'époque ça ne me gênait pas que tu ne le sache pas, car de mon côté le processus n'en était qu'à la première étape…

Je ne comprenais pas un seul mot à ses paroles. Quelque chose d'une importance capitale ? De définitif ? Une obligation ? Un terme inquiétant ? Un processus ? Sans doute avait-il perçu mon incompréhension totale car il releva les sourcils avec un sourire en coin, tout en effleurant ma joue.

- Nessie, je ne pourrais jamais aimer une aut…

Il cessa sa phrase tout à coup et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. A mon tour je me raidis en humant l'air. Une étrange odeur nous avait alertés. Un vampire. Un vampire approchait. D'un même geste nous bondîmes du lit et nous nous précipitâmes hors de la chambre. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers juste au moment ou ma famille s'avançait calmement vers l'immense baie-vitrée. Mon père me saisit la main fermement et me posta derrière lui. Carlisle s'avança le premier sur la terrasse, le regard posé sur la lisière de la forêt, puis les garçons en firent de même en formant une ligne. L'odeur se faisait maintenant bien plus forte.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu venir ?! Chuchota Emmett, agacé.

- Non, il a changé d'avis au dernier moment, je suis désolée. Geignit Alice.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, il est juste là pour discuter, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours vu quand il hésitait à venir. Coupa mon père.

Je déglutis difficilement, un peu inquiète de cette visite surprise. En effet, notre race ne se comportait pas comme les humains sur ce point là. Pour nous, vampires, une visite n'était jamais agréable. Après tout nous restions des prédateurs, et la venue d'autres prédateurs sur notre territoire n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. On m'avait tellement élevé dans la crainte à cause de la menace des Volturis qui pesait sur nous, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terrifiée dans ce genre de situation. Instinctivement je dépliai le bras sur le coté, agitant les doigts dans le vide dans ce geste de peur que je faisais souvent. Comme à chaque fois, sa main douce et brulante se referma dans la mienne. Je me sentis rassurée.

- Les enfants, soyez polis. Nous avertit le sublime trentenaire.

Tous acquiescèrent sans un mot. Nous patientâmes quelques minutes (qui me parurent des siècles) sans que rien ne se produise. Ma famille était figée comme des statues divines aux abords d'une cathédrale, quel spectacle fabuleux cela aurait été pour des yeux humains. Il n'y avait que mon cœur et celui de Jacob qui troublaient le silence pesant, et seuls nos deux battements prouvaient qu'il y avait une trace de vie dans cette demeure. Je pouvais sentir la crispation de mon père, agrippé à mes épaules, ainsi que l'excitation débordante d'Emmett. Rosalie semblait très remontée alors qu'Esmée attendait patiemment avec sa discrétion naturelle. Jasper quant à lui, nous inondait de ses vagues apaisantes.

- Edward ? Demanda calmement Carlisle.

- Il n'est pas hostile, je dirais même plus qu'il appréhende beaucoup cette rencontre. Je ne vois jamais le nom de ma fille inscrit dans ses pensées. Il n'est pas là pour elle, ni envoyé par les Volturis.

- Dieu merci… Souffla ma mère.

- Tu peux relâcher ton bouclier Bella, il ne faut pas qu'il se sente agressé. Reprit calmement mon grand-père. Accueillons-le comme il se doit.

Nous attendîmes les dernières secondes avant qu'il n'apparaisse, et tout à coup, avant même que cela ne se produise, ma famille poussa d'un même chœur un souffle de surprise. Ils se regardèrent tous vivement avec une expression effaré, glissant même vers l'amusement. Je les toisais sans comprendre. Même Jacob avait écarquillé les yeux, perplexe.

- Alors ça… Lâcha mon père.

- Comme c'est intéressant. Sourit Carlisle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ?! La silhouette émergea alors du couvert des arbres, et je rivai mes prunelles curieuses sur lui.


	6. Fascination

6 –

L'homme avança doucement, presque prudemment, vers nous. Je plissai les yeux, pour mieux voir. Sa démarche était des plus gracieuses et charismatique, comme le voulait sa digne race. Il était d'une beauté incroyable, pouvant presque rivaliser avec celle de mon père… Ses cheveux d'un blond aussi pur que celui de mon oncle et de mon grand père s'éparpillaient en mèches rebelles autour de son visage, en une coupe en bataille des plus branchée. Ses traits divins étaient plutôt doux, bien que plus carrés et marqués que ceux que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Son pull léger laissait entrevoir une musculature des plus agréables et il paraissait plutôt grand. A vu d'œil je lui aurai donné une vingtaine d'années. En bref, il était magnifique, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait arraché une exclamation de surprise à ma famille… Après tout je ne… Non, attendez… HO MON DIEU !!! A mon tour je poussai un souffle surpris en plaquant mes mains contre ma bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Son cœur battait.

Il fut bientôt assez proche de nous pour que nous puissions le détailler à foison. Il arrêta sa marche à une dizaine de mètres de la terrasse et leva les mains, pour nous signifier qu'il n'était pas là pour de mauvaises intentions. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce que je voyais. C'était pourtant simple en théorie, mais l'avoir face à moi était tout autre chose. Apparemment il devait songer la même chose que moi, car à travers ses mains levées près de son visage, je perçus son regard turquoise posé sur moi, agrémenté d'un sourire en coin des plus mystérieux. Carlisle fit un pas vers lui, d'une posture droite mais accueillante. L'inconnu baissa alors les mains et contempla le chef des Cullen avec prudence.

- Bienvenue chez les Cullens. Dit-il poliment. Je me nomme Carlisle et voici ma famille.

Il se tourna légèrement pour nous englober d'un geste circulaire avant de revenir face au vampire. Celui-ci baissa gentiment la tête en nous souriant.

- Peut-on savoir la raison de votre visite ? Nous avons pu constater que vous aviez rodé quelques fois dans les parages ces derniers mois.

- Pardonnez-moi… A vrai dire nous appréhendions de pénétrer votre territoire. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour me montrer aujourd'hui.

Sa voix était merveilleuse, plutôt grave et suave, mais le plus drôle était cet accent très prononcé. Il accrochait beaucoup sur les « R » et appuyait sur les « o ». J'aurais penché pour un accent russe si je devais citer un pays de l'Est. Je lançai un œil discret à Jacob et réalisai que celui-ci avait froncé le nez sans s'en rendre compte en toisant le nouveau venu. Mon grand-père lui, semblait plutôt intéressé.

- Nous pourrions peut être discuter à l'intérieur, ne restons pas ainsi. Proposa-t-il.

L'inconnu étudia la question avec une moue en coin, comme s'il n'était pas très rassuré, mais il finit par acquiescer et s'avança vers nous. Ma famille s'écarta et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon. Nous suivîmes en silence. Carlisle invita le bel inconnu à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil puis s'assit à son tour sur le canapé. Esmée se posa à sa gauche et Alice à sa droite. Jasper, Emmett et mon père se tinrent derrière le dossier, en une ligne bien droite. Ma mère prit place dans le second fauteuil et Rosalie se tint sur l'accoudoir, la mine renfrognée. Pour ma part, je restais plantée devant la baie-vitrée, toujours accrochée à la main de Jacob. Il me la pressa doucement pour que je le regarde et me fit un signe du menton. Il m'entraina près du canapé et me posta devant lui.

- Merci de m'accueillir chaleureusement. Lança enfin l'inconnu. Je me nomme Ryan, et je suis arrivé l'année dernière en Amérique. Il est vrai que depuis quelques mois je vous observe, et je m'excuse de ce dérangement.

Décidément son accent ne passait pas inaperçu, mais c'était des plus atypiques, cela lui offrait une sorte de charisme plus dur que la normale.

- Nous sommes toujours ravis de rencontrer des semblables. Le rassura Carlisle. Mais pourquoi avoir autant hésité ?

Le Ryan en question se passa une main dans les cheveux, la mine gênée.

- Disons que votre réputation vous a devancé, même chez moi en Roumanie. Ce que vous avait fait il y a cinq ans était très courageux, ou alors complètement insensé. Beaucoup de vampires vous craignent désormais.

Sa remarque déclencha de petits rires dans l'assemblée. Emmett bomba le torse, fier.

- Mes deux compagnes de voyage, que j'ai rencontré à mon arrivée en Amérique, avaient bien sûr entendu l'histoire, et elles étaient vraiment terrifiées par vous, peut être plus que par ces maudits Volturis.

Après avoir dit leur nom, il cracha une insulte très rugueuse dans sa langue et qui, à mon avis, n'était pas très catholique. Il releva ensuite ses prunelles azur pour les reposer sur Carlisle.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. De toute façon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous connais de réputation, et je sais que vous commencez déjà à comprendre. Reprit-il en lançant un œil à mon père. Stefan et Vladimir m'ont conseillé de venir vous voir. Ils m'ont dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

- En effet, se sont de bons amis. Sourit Carlisle.

- Vous l'avez forcément remarqué, je suis un hybride. (Jacob fronça le nez) Et récemment j'ai commis l'erreur de tuer un émissaire des Volturis qui me traquait depuis deux ans. J'ai l'impression qu'une chasse aux sorcières s'est déclenchée contre les êtres de notre espèce, peut être pour éradiquer l'erreur que nous représentons à leurs yeux. (Il me jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus) Après ça, je me suis enfui, dans le but de trouver un refuge. Mais à qui faire confiance ? Je ne pouvais pas cacher ma vraie nature à aucun vampire… J'ai alors entendu parler d'une Française, hybride comme nous. Malheureusement, avant que je ne quitte la Roumanie, ils l'avaient déjà attrapée… je doute qu'elle soit encore en vie à présent. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Stefan et Vladimir. Ils m'ont dit de venir vous voir, que vous pourriez m'aider…

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Demanda Carlisle, bien que je le soupçonnai de connaître déjà la réponse.

- Je demande le droit d'asile en quelque sorte. Acheva le jeune vampire avec un air grave.

Carlisle acquiesça en silence, alors que des chuchotements retentirent tout autour. Comme toujours, ma tante aux cheveux d'or semblait la plus remontée. Dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre des risques, elle était la première à voter contre. Mon père restait impassible lui, surement concentré sur les pensées du nouvel arrivant. Moi je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça… La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que Carlisle allait accepter de protéger Ryan, il n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un dans la détresse. Je levai le visage pour regarder celui de Jacob, au dessus de moi. Il semblait vraiment pensif. Il remarqua que je le fixai et il baissa le menton pour embrasser mon front. J'aurai au moins aimé qu'il me montre un semblant d'émotion sur ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est une décision importante et lourde de conséquences. J'ai besoin d'en discuter avec les membres de notre famille. Déclara enfin Carlisle.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Je serais à l'extérieur. Répondit Ryan en se redressant.

Il nous fit un signe de tête poli puis se dirigea vers la véranda. Lorsqu'il passa près de moi, je tournai le visage pour le regarder sortir, écoutant avec une curiosité sans pareille les battements de son cœur. J'avais tant de questions à lui poser… Lui qui était comme moi. Toute ma vie on m'avait retiré du monde normal à cause de ma différence, parce que je grandissais trop vite pour des yeux humains, que je risquais de blesser quelqu'un, et que pour finir, les Volturis représentaient une trop grande menace. J'avais aujourd'hui la vision de ce que j'étais vraiment tout près de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas, et pourtant nous étions pareils. Il avait vu le monde, avait sans doute vécu beaucoup d'aventures, et il savait beaucoup de choses sur notre nature que je devais encore ignorer. Plus qu'une curiosité, il était une vrai fascination pour mes jeunes yeux.

- On ne peut pas le laisser seul, il est comme notre petite Nessie. Lança Esmée la première.

Je me retournai et réalisai que ma famille s'était déjà regroupée au centre de la pièce.

- Les Volturis risquent d'y voir une sorte d'affront, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Rétorqua mon père.

- Mais il a besoin de nous ce type ! S'il est venu jusqu'ici c'est qu'il doit vraiment être en danger. Reprit Emmett.

- Quoi qu'il arrive se sera un combattant de plus dans nos rangs. Renchérit Jasper.

- Il faut que j'appelle en Amazonie, je dois vérifier que Nahuel va bien ! Déclara alors Alice en quittant la pièce précipitamment.

Le débat reprit de plus belle. Je voulais écouter mais mon esprit était bien trop tiraillé par d'autres préoccupations. Dehors, si près, il y avait un jeune homme comme moi… Je laissai glisser les mains de Jacob de mes épaules et quittai son étreinte protectrice pour me diriger vers la baie-vitrée. Il tenta de saisir mon bras mais il me manqua et resta planté au milieu de l'ouverture en me contemplant piteusement. Je dévalai les quelques marches pour me retrouver dans l'herbe. Je le cherchai alors des yeux. Il était assis avec nonchalance sur la table de jardin, un bras accoudé et l'autre balançant dans le vide. Il le porta alors à sa bouche et je me rendis compte qu'il fumait. Comme c'était bizarre. Il remarqua ma présence et me fit signe d'approcher d'un geste du menton. Je déglutis difficilement en avançant vers lui. Arrivée à un bon mètre de la table, je me figeai. Il m'évalua de la tête aux pieds de ses prunelles turquoise. J'avais peu l'habitude de voir une telle couleur d'iris, moi qui ne côtoyais que de l'or ou les yeux sombres des Indiens. Après une longue circonspection il détourna le regard avec un sourire en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

- Je te fais peur ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

- Pas vraiment non…

Il arqua un sourcil amusé puis se détourna encore une fois pour contempler les doigts qui tenaient la cigarette. Je déglutis en silence, un peu impressionnée tout de même par sa prestance. Il sembla se perdre dans la contemplation de la fumée qui remontait en nuages enlacés.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie pour tenter de me convaincre que je ne faisais pas partie de cette race. Des petites choses aussi insignifiantes que cette cigarette, ainsi que d'autres beaucoup plus graves. Est-ce un blasphème de vouloir vivre comme le commun des mortels ? Après-tout, nous pouvons manger, dormir, et même mourir… Mais je crois que malheureusement nous n'échappons pas à notre destinée. Comme un animal élevé au grain, on finit par regretter le goût du sang.

Dieu que son discours était triste… je pouvais sentir dans le ton de sa voix toute la douleur et la nostalgie de sa vie. Dire que je me plaignais parfois d'être récluse ici. Mais moi au moins j'avais une famille qui m'aimait, et je n'avais jamais eu à fuir. On me protégeait, et je n'avais jamais été livrée à moi-même. Au bout d'une minute qui me paru interminable il jeta la moitié de sa cigarette dans l'herbe en soufflant.

- Si je reste ici il va falloir que j'abandonne certaines manies désagréables. C'est pas comme-ci je pouvais en ressentir le manque, par contre je pouvais en avoir les bienfaits. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans tout ça ?

Je secouai négativement la tête. Il posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume et me toisa avec un air narquois.

- On ne peut pas mourir d'un cancer. Acheva-t-il comme si cette idée l'amusait beaucoup.

Je ne répondis rien, un peu impressionnée par ce regard turquoise qui émanait l'expérience, bonne comme mauvaise.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- 15 ans.

Il releva un sourcil et je détournai les yeux sur le coté, embarrassée.

- Cinq ans et demi. Sifflai-je.

Il fit un large sourire et son regard pétilla.

- Tu vas bientôt devenir adulte, dans quelques mois. Me dit-il avec amusement.

Apparemment je devais le fasciner autant qu'il me fascinait lui. J'hochai la tête doucement. Après tout, à part ce que Nahuel avait expliqué à Carlisle, je ne savais rien de ce qui m'attendait. Toutes mes réponses se tenaient devant moi, sous l'aspect de ce magnifique garçon aux allures nonchalantes. Un nœud dans ma gorge se forma devant cette idée. Je ne pu attendre plus longtemps, il fallait que je sache.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demandai-je la voix cassée.

Il me toisa du coin de l'œil avec circonspection, comme s'il réfléchissait… Ou hésitait.

- Oui ! M'avoua-t-il alors. Mais je suppose que c'est infime comparé à la transformation par le venin.

- Tu en as toi ? Repris-je alors, curieuse.

- Oui.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Un flot horrible de questions se bousculaient aux portes de ma gorge et j'avais beaucoup de mal à le contenir. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer ni l'agresser. Il tourna ses prunelles sur le coté, comme s'il observait quelque chose dans mon dos. Son nez se plissa comme s'il humait une odeur désagréable. Je me retournai à mon tour juste à temps pour voir arriver Jacob, grand et sublime, quoi que la mine plutôt dure. Il lança un signe poli de la tête à Ryan puis se tourna vers moi.

- Nessie, tu viens ?

Je balbutiai piteusement en envoyant un regard envieux du côté de mon semblable, mais Jacob s'empara de ma main pour m'entrainer avec lui. Au final, il ne m'avait pas franchement pas donné le choix… Je me laissais donc trainer en direction de la terrasse en silence, inclinant parfois discrètement le visage pour regarder Ryan. Celui-ci me fit un sourire des plus amusés. Jacob me poussa ensuite à l'intérieur du salon, là ou le débat faisait toujours rage pour savoir si oui ou non les Cullen allaient apporter hébergement et protection au demi-vampire.


	7. Accepter les changements

**7 – Accepter les changements**

- C'est ici que tu dormiras.

Ryan entra dans la chambre en regardant tout autour de lui. Mon père resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant que notre invité finisse de découvrir les lieux, qui en l'occurrence étaient son ancienne chambre. Mon lit y était toujours installé d'ailleurs. Je me tenais dans un coin, silencieuse, ne loupant pas un seul geste du demi-vampire. Il était si différent, ses gestes semblaient naturels comparés à ceux de ma famille. Chaque mouvement déclenchait plus ou moins le changement d'allure des battements de son cœur, sa respiration n'était pas simplement utile, elle lui était obligatoire, ses prunelles pétillaient de vie et l'odeur parfumée de son sang emplissait l'espace. C'était une réelle fascination pour moi, et j'étais ravie qu'il fût accepté parmi nous. Finalement la décision avait été vite prise, et comme je m'en étais toujours doutée, Carlisle n'avait pas pu le laisser dans la détresse. Lui qui était si bienveillant…

- C'est vraiment très lumineux. Déclara Ryan en s'approchant des larges vitres qui constituaient les murs.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésites pas. Acheva mon père dans un sourire avant de tourner les talons.

Ryan resta dans sa contemplation de la verdure humide et moussue de Forks. Un long silence s'en suivit. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer plus longtemps, bien que ma curiosité ne se soit toujours pas amenuisée depuis tout à l'heure. J'enclenchai mon repli quand il se retourna. Je me figeai sur place, absorbée par son regard des lagons posé sur moi.

- Quel est ton vrai nom en réalité ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Renesmée.

Il acquiesça distraitement. Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu embarrassée. Devais vite dire quelque chose ou le laisser seul ? Il se chargea de régler le problème, avec une voix grave et un accent à tout rompre.

- L'Indien qui est en bas… Il n'est pas humain.

- Pas vraiment oui.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme perdu dans ses réflexions, puis soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse avant d'appuyer son épaule sur la large vitre.

- Dans mon pays, les vampires sont en guerre avec les Enfants de la Lune depuis la nuit des temps. C'est très perturbant pour moi de me retrouver face avec quelque chose qui en a presque l'odeur et les aspects physiques.

Je clignai des yeux. Carlisle m'avait déjà parlé des Enfants de La lune. Ils étaient humains, mais se transformaient en monstres effrayants et destructeurs, des Loups-garous comme dans les vieux films. Les Volturis mettaient un point d'honneur à les éradiquer, ou du moins, à en réduire fortement le nombre et leur propagation. Ce problème était propre à ces pays là, comme la Roumanie. Mais ces Lycans n'avaient rien en commun avec les Quileutes.

- Jacob n'est pas un loup-garou ! Il se transforme en loup de très grande taille, mais n'a pas le coté humanoïde et monstrueux qu'ont les enfants de la lune. C'est juste un loup, et il n'est pas agressif ni assoiffé de sang.

Ryan m'évalua de ses prunelles intelligentes, et bien que ses traits en trahissaient l'envie, il n'ajouta rien. Quant à moi, cela m'avait refroidi. Je n'aimais pas qu'on pense du mal de mon Jacob, même si c'était un hybride comme moi à qui j'avais milles questions à poser. C'étai un sujet tabou. Sur ce, je tournai les talons et quittai la chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je descendis les marches en regardant par-dessus la rambarde. Ma famille était éparpillée dans le salon, paisiblement. Jacob fut le premier à lever les yeux sur moi, la mine renfrognée. Arrivée en bas, je me dirigeai vers le canapé. Mon père qui avait déjà lu en moi ce que je m'apprêtai à faire écarta les bras et je m'y lovai en soupirant d'aise. Il berça la grande adolescente que j'étais puis embrassa mon front.

- Bonne nuit ma fille. Me murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris tendrement puis me penchai sur le coté pour que ma mère m'embrasse aussi. Elle pinça mon nez puis caressa mes cheveux en les replaçant derrière mon oreille. Je me levai et saluai les autres Cullens qui me firent de petits signes et de larges sourires. Je contournai le canapé pour me diriger vers la baie-vitrée. Au passage, j'agrippai la main de Jacob pour l'entrainer avec moi. Il se laissa faire et me suivit en silence dans le jardin. Il commençait à peine à faire nuit, il était très tôt, mais cette journée chargée d'évènements m'avait épuisée considérablement. Je levai un œil vers mon ami, et sa mine pensive m'attrista. Je pressai alors sa main en lui envoyant des images de nous deux, quand j'étais toute petite et qu'il me faisait tournoyer dans les cieux, me faisant presque mourir de rire. Il baissa la tête en souriant doucement. Nous arrivâmes au cottage et cette vue emplit mon cœur de bonheur. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus de vampires inquiétants qui rôdaient, nous pouvions investir de nouveau notre maison.

Jacob m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Je traversai le salon en baillant, et me dirigeai directement dans ma petite chambre. Le bel indien s'assit sur le lit en soufflant puis se laissa tomber de tout son long, les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Ne regarde pas. Le prévins-je.

Il croisa ses bras devant les yeux et je pus commencer à me déshabiller. Je retirai tout et enfilai ma longue chemise. Quand ce fut bon, je passai par-dessus Jacob pour venir m'allonger contre le mur. Il laissa glisser ses bras mais ne se tourna pas vers moi pour autant. Il semblait ailleurs… J'en étais déçue. J'avais envie de revoir son étincelle naturelle, son sourire si blanc en contraste avec sa peau de cuivre, ses sourires craquants et malicieux. Je me doutais bien que l'arrivée de Ryan était la cause de son mutisme et de ses réflexions, mais je n'en saisissais pas la raison… Je me tournai sur le flanc, tête posée dans le creux de ma paume, et l'observai en silence. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua que je le fixai intensément car il tourna ses prunelles sombres sur moi. Je me décidai à briser la glace, vu que monsieur n'était pas enclain à dévoiler ses sombres pensées.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

Il pouffa discrètement, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Je ne suis pas triste Nessie…

- Si tu l'es !

- Non ! Contra-t-il, agacé.

- Jacob !

Je lui fis les gros yeux et il roula les siens en soupirant. Quelle tête de mule celui-là, vraiment ! J'avançai mon autre main, celle qui ne soutenait pas mon menton, pour la poser sur son front et rejeter ses longues mèches noires sur le coté. Il pinça les lèvres, comme si je venais de faire quelque chose qui lui faisait mal. Mais au moins cela lui arracha une réaction, c'était déjà ça. Il daigna enfin parler après une interminable minute.

- C'est juste que j'aimais bien notre vie comme elle était avant. Marmonna-t-il.

J'arquai les sourcils, concentrée sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Il aimait comment notre quotidien était avant l'arrivée de Ryan ? Certes… Mais je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait qu'il emménage allait bousculer les choses. Au contraire, cela apporterait un peu plus d'animation à nos conversations d'immortels qui ne sortaient plus beaucoup. Je n'étais pas contre un nouveau souffle de jeunesse dans cette villa blanche.

- Je ne pense pas que notre vie va autant changer que ça. Dis-je d'un ton perplexe.

- Tout ça n'annonce rien de bon. Commença-t-il dans un grommellement. Je comprends que Carlisle veuille l'aider, mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'on connait de ce type là ?!

J'esquissai un sourire narquois.

- Ce que tu peux être méfiant vilain cabot !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça gamine ! Siffla-t-il

Je le frappai doucement en m'esclaffant, puis je m'accoudai sur son torse chaud. Il riva ses prunelles dans les miennes, alors que je riais toujours.

- Profite va ! Dans quelques mois la gamine pourra te mettre la pâté au bras de fer !

- Ben voyons… T'es pas trop vieille pour croire aux contes de fées ?! Railla-t-il.

- Mais nous SOMMES dans un conte de fée ! Ris-je. Moi je suis la belle et toi la bête !

Cette remarque lui tira un sourire en coin. J'en étais heureuse. Il m'observa ensuite, pendant que je posai mon menton entre mes bras croisés, toujours posés sur son torse. Je le regardai, curieuse de ses airs si mystérieux. Il finit par soupirer en frôlant ma joue du revers de sa main brulante.

- Tu adorais que je te lise ce livre quand tu étais petite.

J'hochai la tête. C'était l'une de mes histoires préférées en effet. Y avait-il un rapport avec Jacob et la bête ? Aucune idée… Mais le thème central de cette histoire me laissait rêveuse. Deux êtres si différents qui parvenaient à oublier les apparences et ne songeaient qu'à leur amour. Je trouvais Belle si courageuse et attachante. Elle était comme un modèle de bravoure et de détermination pour moi. Malgré la haine des villageois, l'aspect repoussant de la bête, les mésaventures au long de l'histoire… Jamais elle ne se détournait de ses sentiments.

- Jacob ?

Il rouvrit un œil. (Il les avait fermé pendant que je pensais au conte).

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ce matin ? Tu sais, la chose très importante et très compliquée aussi.

Il s'empourpra beaucoup, comme si je venais de le prendre par surprise. Apparemment il n'avait plus pensé à ça, je venais de le mettre au pied du mur d'une manière peu délicate. En même temps, je ne savais pas que ça le mettrai dans une telle gène, il m'avait semblé détendu ce matin en évoquant le sujet. Peut être que l'ambiance et le contexte avaient été différentes aussi…

- Laisse tomber, on en reparlera plus tard !

Je fronçai les sourcils, déçue, mais il me lança ce regard qui signifiait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister car la bataille était perdue d'avance. J'abdiquai, non sans avoir lâché quelques soupirs à m'en fendre l'âme. Il se moqua doucement puis se positionna sur le flanc pour me serrer tout contre lui, dans son étreinte qui, malgré mes quinze ans d'humaine, me paraissait encore bien grande. Je m'endormis la joue enfouie contre sa nuque, d'un sommeil si profond que les bruits de la chambre s'évaporèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, comme si j'avais basculé soudainement dans un trou silencieux et reposant.


	8. Sourismoi

8 – Souris-moi

Un mois s'était écoulé. Comme je l'avais certifié à Jacob, il n'y avait pas eu de réel changement dans la villa blanche. Je pourrais même dire que l'ambiance y était plus joyeuse. Ryan s'était vite fait une place parmi nous, et il semblait beaucoup apprécier cette nouvelle vie. Il me faisait beaucoup rire, surtout quand il se mettait à reparler Roumain sans s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'il râlait, lorsqu'il somnolait sur le canapé ou pour lancer un mot peu gracieux. Il avait cette « humanité » que les autres vampires n'avaient pas… Humanité que je devais aussi posséder, sauf que je ne réalisais pas puisque c'était sur moi. Oui, la vie était belle.

- Mauvais joueur !!! Braillai-je.

J'arrivai à la base en suffoquant comme jamais, il me fallu même me pencher en avant et poser mes mains sur mes genoux pour pouvoir respirer. Devant moi, Emmett se marrait comme un bossu en me narguant avec la balle de base-ball. Je le fusillai des yeux, et m'apprêtai à lui envoyer une remarque bien cinglante sur le croche-patte qu'il avait tenté de me faire alors que nos routes se croisaient, sauf que je n'avais plus de souffle. Tout ça parce que nous menions de quelques points. Quelle bande de tricheurs ces garçons. Jasper s'impatienta et fit un signe à Esmée pour qu'elle fasse bouger le jeu.

- Carlisle et Charlie, arrêtez d'embêter l'équipe adverse ! Lança-t-elle avec une moue en coin.

- Faut bien aider Bella, elle tenait sa batte à l'envers. Se moqua mon grand-père Charlie.

Ma mère soupira en roulant des yeux, tout en jouant agilement avec le manche de la fameuse batte. Les deux hommes reprirent place derrière l'arrivée en riant toujours. Ryan remua les jambes sur son monticule de terre en tirant une langue concentrée. La balle sautait et atterrissait habilement dans la paume de sa main. Jacob, dans l'équipe adverse, me fit un regard sournois en me faisant un signe du menton. Je répondis à son défi par un sourire narquois. Il pouvait toujours rêver, j'allais atteindre la ligne avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de dire « base-ball ». Ryan amorça enfin son lancé, dans un mouvement gracieux, et la balle fendit l'air à une vitesse incroyable. Le choc de la batte retentit dans toute la clairière alors que nous nous élancions comme des dératés le long de la ligne des bases. Je la voyais, elle était juste devant, à quelques dizaines de mètres, Charlie m'encourageait avec des signes effrénés pour que je la franchisse. Mais une ombre fila devant moi et je m'écrasai contre elle violemment. Je m'écroulai au sol avant même d'avoir réalisé que je venais de percuter quelque chose. Ma tête frappa lourdement le sol dans ma chute.

- NESSIE !!!

C'était la voix de Rosalie, c'était elle que j'avais percuté de plein fouet. Deux mains me saisirent fermement la nuque pour relever ma tête, je ne voyais pas grand-chose à vrai dire, j'étais sonnée. Elle me redressa avec une mine désolée, alors que je reprenais le rythme doucement. En un éclair tout le monde s'était jeté sur moi, comme la petite princesse en danger que j'étais. Mon père poussa Alice pour venir saisir mes joues entres ses paumes glacées, rivant ses prunelles inquiètes dans les miennes. Ma mère s'agenouilla et caressa mes cheveux tendrement. Leurs mains se tendirent tout à coup, tout comme les traits de leurs superbes visages. Ils fixaient tous mon nez. Je le sentis alors… mon sang qui coulait le long de mon sillon jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je portais mes doigts sous ma narine et en contemplait le liquide rouge vif qui s'en écoulait assez abondamment. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade quand je réalisais ce qu'il se passait. Je relevais des yeux effrayés en contemplant frénétiquement les membres de ma famille. Emmett agrippa Jasper pour le tirer loin de moi, par précaution, et Rosalie et Esmée en firent de même avec une mine désolée. Carlisle se faufila entre les derniers courageux avant de s'agenouiller contre moi.

- Laissez-nous, faites-lui de l'air. Dit-il en saisissant les coins de mon visage pour l'incliner en arrière et m'observer.

- Tout va bien petite, c'est juste une bonne gamelle ! Me sourit Charlie en s'éloignant avec mes parents, à regret.

Jacob se posa de mon autre côté et serra ma main en me regardant avec inquiétude. Je lui renvoyais un clin d'œil. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, vraiment, à les voir on pourrait croire que j'étais tombée d'une falaise. J'avais à peine mal, pas la peine d'un tel cirque. La seule chose que j'avais craint était le flot assez important de sang, car je ne voulais pas ennuyer ma famille avec de mauvais instincts qu'ils regrettaient et leurs faisaient du mal. Carlisle se pencha un peu et m'ausculta de ses iris dorés et sublimes. Ryan se tenait juste derrière lui, penché par-dessus son épaule pour mieux me voir.

- Ryan, je crois qu'elle s'est cassé le nez. Peux-tu me d'indiquer la marche à suivre ? Demanda Carlisle de sa voix sage et posée.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise, et les tournai vers Jacob. Il déglutit difficilement, tout en pressant ma main. Cassé ? Je pouvais me casser quelque chose ? Je savais que je pouvais saigner, mais me casser des os… cette nouvelle chamboula pas mal de certitudes bien ancrées dans ma petite tête de demi-vampire. Ryan fit une moue en coin, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis avança sa main pour pincer mon menton. Il m'inclina la tête à gauche, puis à droite, avant de reporter son attention sur Carlisle.

- Tout dépend de l'ampleur de la blessure.

- Amenons-la dans mon bureau, j'ai un scanner portatif. Acheva mon grand-père en se redressant.

Ryan se pencha alors et me saisit entre ses bras. Je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu, et je perdis la main de Jacob durant l'action. Le jeune homme emboita alors le pas du docteur en me serrant contre lui. Je m'empourprai, surprise de la tournure des choses, puis tournai vite la tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder les autres. Ils se tenaient en ligne dans le jardin et me lançaient des petits signes encourageants. Seul Jacob ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait droit et figé, un peu en avant du reste des Cullens, là ou j'avais été un instant plus tôt, et nous regardait avec un visage mortifié. Etait-il si inquiet à cause de ma blessure au point de faire une tête pareille ? Il n'y avait rien de méchant… J'étais bien plus résistante qu'une humaine. Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon et ils disparurent de mon champ de vision. Je relevai discrètement mon minois, pour regarder le beau Roumain. Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier, il semblait paisible, et ses traits divins ne laissaient entrevoir aucune inquiétude. Ce devait être bon signe pour ma misérable carcasse fragile. Il remarqua que je le dévisageai et baissa ses prunelles turquoises sur moi avant de me faire un sourire craquant. Je détournai bien vite les yeux, gênée.

- Pose-là ici, j'apporte la machine.

Ryan s'exécuta et me déposa sur la table de métal qui servait en général à entreposer les outils et autres instruments. Rares étaient les fois ou mon grand-père s'en était servi à la villa blanche. Ryan poussa un peu le matériel qui l'encombrait puis se saisit d'une serviette avant de venir la plaquer sous mon nez. Je la pris à mon tour pour la soutenir. Carlisle revint vers nous avec une sorte de machine qui ressemblait à un appareil photo surmonté d'un scanner d'imprimante… Un scanner qui aurait des pieds en métal. Il fit signe à notre ami qui m'aida à m'allonger. Carlisle déplia les pieds et trifouilla quelques bouts de métaux avant de poser la machine sur ses trépieds de chaque coté de mon visage. Je fixai la sorte de lunette qui me regardait comme un œil sans vie.

- Ferme les yeux. Me dit mon grand-père, et j'obtempérais.

A travers l'obscurité, je perçus tout de même le changement de lumière. J'avais même la sensation de sentir le rayon lumineux caresser ma peau de sa chaleur subtile et curieuse. Un petit ronronnement résonna puis la machine s'arrêta. Une main chaude me pressa le poignet et je rouvris les yeux. Ryan me souriait avec amusement. Je lui envoyai une moue vexée. Il rit doucement en jetant un œil discret à Carlisle (qui pianotait sur l'ordinateur portable relié à la machine de torture) puis se pencha pour s'accouder près de mon visage.

- Tu voulais servir les amuse-bouches pendant l'entracte ? Chuchota-t-il avec les yeux pétillants.

Sa remarque me tira un sourire mutin. J'aimais qu'il dise tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Ce genre de sujet était tabou dans la famille, voir même très mal pris s'il était lancé sans faire attention. Ryan était un peu le garçon rebelle, qui n'avait pas peur d'être franc. Le côtoyer était un peu comme côtoyer l'interdit. J'arquai un sourcil amusé.

- Faut bien ! De nous deux je suis la seule qui possède un sang digne de ce nom.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Carlisle nous entendait à coup sûr, mais il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux commérages, encore moins du genre à nous réprimander pour nos petits dialogues de pirates. Ryan retira la machine d'au dessus de ma tête et la posa au sol, pendant que je me rasseyais sur le rebord de la table métallique en tenant toujours ma pauvre serviette ensanglantée sous mon nez. Il se redressa et me regarda avec un air narquois. Il devait toujours songer à ma remarque sur son sang de bas étage, comparé au mien, tiré de la grande lignée des Cullens (connus dans le monde entier des vampires depuis l'affrontement). Je ne baissai pas les yeux devant ses airs de défis. Il attrapa alors ma main (celle qui ne tenait pas la serviette) et la pressa contre son torse, sans me lâcher de ses iris aux couleurs de l'océan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens là ?

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Son regard était si sérieux, si intense. Je baissai le mien pour contempler ma main, comme si le fait de l'observer aurait accru mon sens du toucher. Ses battements réguliers vibraient sous ma main, des battements bien plus longs que les miens. Encore une fois, je réalisai à quel point il était vivant, tout comme moi. Je saignais à ce moment même, et lui, il refluait son propre sang dans chaque veine par ces minuscules mais si fascinants battements. Je me concentrai sur mes propres pulsations. Elles étaient si rapides… Elles le seraient tant que mon hallucinante croissance ne se serait pas arrêtée. Il paru satisfait de mes réflexions et arbora un air hautain.

- Alors petite, qui de nous deux peut faire la morale à l'autre ? Susurra-t-il.

- Toi… Soupirai-je en roulant des yeux.

- Bingo. Tu n'es pas encore une adulte ma jolie, alors va jouer aux billes.

- QUOI ???

Il éclata de rire et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. J'aurais voulu lui faire la tête pour avoir osé me dire d'aller jouer aux billes, mais son hilarité était contagieuse, je finis par rire aussi. Seulement cela tira son meon nez et je fronçai les yeux sous la douleur.

- Ne me fait pas rire j'ai bal au dez. Lâchai-je à travers la serviette.

- Tu as bal au dez ? Répéta-t-il en se moquant.

- Ryan, viens par ici.

Le beau soviétique se tourna puis rejoignis Carlisle. Il s'appuya sur la table et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de mon grand-père les résultats affichés sur l'écran.

- C'est bien cassé, mais apparemment c'est net et il n'y a pas d'éclats d'os.

Normalement, pour un humain, il faudrait plâtrer et donner de sacrés calmants durant la convalescence. Qu'est-ce que tu sais du métabolisme des demi-vampires ?  
Ryan se redressa et se prit le menton pour réfléchir. Il marcha lentement vers moi, la mine pensive sous ses mèches dorées. Carlisle se leva à son tour et vint se poster près d moi. Ryan se plaça devant moi et retira la serviette. Je les contemplai tout les deux en silence.

- Il y a cinq ans, je me suis fracturé le tibia. Une sacrée blessure, avec du sang partout et les os qui me disaient bonjour, enfin vous voyez le genre quoi. Il m'a fallu moins de deux semaines pour cicatriser… Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plâtre ni d'attelles. Je suppose que si la cassure est nette, ça devrait être même plus rapide.

En disant cela, il s'approcha et se positionna entre mes jambes. Il tâtonna mon nez, en contemplant mes réactions. J'eus à peine mal, juste quand il appuya un peu plus fort. Carslisle acquiesça, concentré sur un monde bien lointain.

- Pouvez-vous souffrir de septicémie ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- As-tu déjà contracté un virus, une maladie, ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Ryan regarda sur le coté, comme pour se remémorer. Mon grand-père et moi le toisions avec une curiosité intense, avec chacun ses raisons.

- Il me semble que j'aie déjà éprouvé une faiblesse respiratoire il y a très longtemps. Durant la période ou j'avais essayé par tous les moyens de mettre mon corps à l'épreuve. Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui avait causé ça…

Je fis les gros yeux, alors que Carlisle ne releva même pas. Etait-ce dans les habitudes des vampires d'essayer de se foutre en l'air une fois dans sa vie ?

- Pouvez-vous avoir des carences ? Souffrir d'un manque quelconque de vitamines ?

- J'ai arrêté de boire du sang durant une année entière, pour que ma femme ne se rende pas compte de ma vraie nature. (J'écarquillai les yeux) C'est la seule fois ou j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. C'était affreux, je n'avais plus aucune force et je succombais à petits feux.

Je le regardai avec curiosité. Alors il avait eu une femme ? Je me demandais bien ce que ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce garçon avait du vivre tellement de choses… Il me tardait le jour ou il briserait enfin sa rude carapace pour dévoiler tous ses secrets.

- Nessie ne bouge pas. Me prévint mon grand-père.

Je me fis bien droite et immobile pendant qu'il posait une sorte de bande épaisse et collante sur mon nez. Je lâchai un sifflement quand il appuya sur les cotés, pour la fixer. Il me sourit tendrement, comme pour s'excuser.

- Tu ne saignes déjà plus. Mais j'aimerai que tu te ménages un peu demain, tu resteras tranquille promis ?

J'hochai la tête comme la gentille fille que j'étais. Ryan, qui se tenait derrière, posa une main devant sa bouche pour effacer son sourire. Je levai la main pour frôler le strapping qui m'enserrait la moitié du visage et lâchai un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Bien, allons rassurer la famille, je les entends faire les cents pas d'ici. Acheva le beau trentenaire.

Il m'aida à descendre de la table et posa une main dans mon dos pour m'intimer d'avancer. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je traversai le couloir. Je descendis les marches en cherchant les autres des yeux. Ils étaient regroupés dans le salon, et une dizaine de paires d'yeux me fixèrent tout à coup. Mes parents se levèrent et bondirent sur moi. Ils me serrèrent fort en veillant bien à ne pas me faire mal. Ma mère me demanda si je souffrais, mon père toucha le bandage avec une moue inquiète. Les autres Cullens finirent par tous m'entourer en posant de nombreuses questions. J'avais du mal à leur répondre à tous. C'est Carlisle qui calma les anxieux, en leur expliquant que j'allais bien, que j'allais vite guérir, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils me secouèrent l'épaule et se reculèrent un peu, sans pour autant cesser de me fixer sans ciller. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Ryan s'était adossé au mur, derrière, dans une posture nonchalante. Je fouillai l'immense pièce des yeux. Ou était Jacob ?!

- Il est dehors chérie. Me dit mon père avec un sourire.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et me précipitai dehors. En effet, il était assis sur les marches de la terrasse, penché en avant et accoudé sur ses genoux. Je m'assis contre lui en enserrant son dos de mon bras avant de poser le coin de ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne tourna pas même le visage.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

J'hochai la tête contre son épaule.

- C'est bien. Acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Il redevint muet, et moi, je ne dis rien non plus, même si j'avais très envie de partager mes découvertes sur ma nature que Ryan nous avait révélées. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment plus entre nous, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Par quoi pouvais-je commencer ?! Le harceler de questions ? Pleurer ? Crier ? A quoi bon… Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. C'était peine perdue. Je fis alors ce que je savais faire de mieux… je lui envoyai des souvenirs heureux et ensoleillés.


	9. Abandonner ce qui nous est le plus cher

9 – Abandonner ce qui nous est le plus cher

Deux nouveaux mois s'étaient écoulés, et nous étions en plein mois de Décembre. A vrai dire, nous étions dans son jour le plus agréable, car c'était Noël. Quel jour pouvait rivaliser avec celui-ci ? Aucun !!! Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une euphorie sans pareille s'empara de moi. Je rejetai le bras de Jacob sur le coté et bondis sur mes pieds. Je me mis à sauter sur le matelas comme une gamine en gloussant t n tapant des mains. Jacob lâcha un marmonnement agacé en fourrant sa tête sous l'oreiller, alors que son torse cuivré rebondissait piteusement sous mes sauts. Vu que je ne m'arrêtais pas, il râla en essayant d'attraper mes jambes. J'éclatai de rire en esquivant ses attaques, mais il se saisit de ma cheville et je basculai en arrière. Il attrapa un coussin et se jeta sur moi pour tenter de m'étouffer, mais je me débattis comme une lionne en ne cessant pas mes éclats cristallins. Tout à coup, une voix gargantuesque retentit au loin et nous nous figeâmes pour écouter.

- Ou est-ce qu'il est je vais l'égorger !!!!

C'était la voix d'Emmett, que nous captions de la villa blanche. Nous nous regardâmes, Jacob allongé sur moi, et échangeâmes des sourires avec une bouille complice, nous qui faisions les curieux.

- Nan mais je rêve ! Il a embarqué le scotch en plus !!! Comment veux-tu que je ferme ce foutu bazar !!! Il fait exprès de me rendre dingue depuis ce matin !

- Emmett, laisse ton frère tranquille, et baisse d'un ton tu vas réveiller les petits au cottage.

(Ça c'était Esmée…)

- Alice, va chercher ton homme avant que je ne lui fasse manger le papier cadeau !!!

- Va le chercher tout seul, je ne suis pas dans vos histoires.

- Si tu me dis ou il se planque je te prête ma voiture. Une vision contre une heure de route, ça le vaut non ?

- Il est pendu dans un arbre à droite derrière le petit ruisseau, et là il saute pour se planquer plus au nord. Répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Il y eut un silence et nous tendîmes l'oreille, car les sons nous devenaient trop faibles. Je perçus tout de même la baie-vitrée s'ouvrir et des pas se précipiter dans la forêt, non loin de nous. Ce que c'était pratique d'avoir une super ouïe. De nouvelles paroles nous arrivèrent de la villa, et je me concentrai.

- Il est vraiment dans un arbre ?

(La voix amusée de Carlisle)

- Bien sûr que non, il est allé chez Charlie pour l'aider à porter les cadeaux.

Des éclats de rires nous arrivèrent, auxquels nous joignîmes les nôtres. J'avais hâte de les rejoindre, alors je sautai du lit et tirai vivement sur la jambe de Jacob. Il souffla en roulant des yeux puis s'étira de tout son long en baillant. Ce qu'il était mou le matin celui là !!! C'était Noël quoi !!! Je tirai de nouveau sur sa jambe et il manqua de tomber du matelas.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… je me lève ! Marmonna-t-il en baillant derechef.

Je tapai des mains toute excitée et me jetai sur la penderie. J'en renversai la moitié pour trouver la tenue adéquate. Que pouvais-je trouver de mignon tout en me protégeant de la neige ?! Je poussai un petit gloussement en tombant sur une robe de cocktail des plus sexys, fendue sur la cuisse avec de longues manches et d'un noir des plus classes. Moui… Mais restait le problème du froid. Je me tapotai distraitement le menton en contemplant ma gigantesque penderie. Derrière moi, Jacob boutonnait sa chemise en silence. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'attraper une étole en fausse fourrure que m'avait offerte Alice, mais elle était trop haute.

Tout à coup, le corps chaud de mon ami se pressa contre mon dos et il leva le bras pour attraper l'objet que je convoitais. L'espace d'un instant je sentis son parfum naturel qui me rappelait la forêt de Forks, agrémentée de cette particulière senteur d'encens que les indiens utilisaient. Il se recula d'un pas pendant que je lui faisais face et il me tendit l'étole avec un sourire en coin. Je le pris en le remerciant de mon regard fuyant et il alla se rasseoir sur le lit pour finir de boutonner sa chemise. Je me dirigeais vers le coin de la chambre et disparaissait derrière le paravent (que mon père avait installé très vite quand mon adolescence éclair s'était enclenchée, surement pour Jacob d'ailleur) Je collai mon dos contre le mur et soufflai longuement. J'avais des vertiges. Je portais une main contre ma joue car j'avais l'impression qu'elle était brulante. Je passai discrètement la tête à travers la mince ouverture du paravent, et contemplai le bel indien. Il s'était penché en avant et s'était pris le visage entre les mains. Je relevai des sourcils tristes… Pourquoi était-il si mal ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre cet instant et le moment de notre réveil ? Il tourna soudainement le visage vers moi et je me planquai vite en me mordant la lèvre.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Oui oui ! Clamai-je, les joues en feu.

- Fais vite, je meurs de faim, et je sens de là les gâteaux d'Esmée.

Je lâchai un petit rire. Pour sûr, j'entendais bien mieux que lui, mais pour ce qui était de l'odorat, les Quileutes étaient des experts en la matière. Ils n'étaient pas mal non plus dans la difficile tâche d'engloutir tout ce qui pouvait l'être… Esmée cuisinait des repas équivalent aux onze bouches que nous étions, alors qu'en réalité, nous n'étions que trois à manger. Je retirai ma chemise et la pendais par-dessus avant de saisir ma jolie robe. Je l'enfilai en chantonnant et rejetai mes cheveux en arrière. Je jetai un œil au miroir plein pieds que j'avais tiré derrière mon petit coin et esquissai un petit sourire satisfait. Je ne pouvai pas nier que la jeune fille qui me regardait était somptueuse. Ce que j'étais grande… je devais avoisiner les dix-sept ans maintenant. J'étais formée, généreusement même, et mes cheveux étaient encore plus beaux et volumineux. Ils coulaient en boucles plus serrées que durant ma jeunesse, le long de mon dos, et leur couleur chatains aux reflets cuivrés était des plus charmantes. La fente de la robe laissait découvrir des jambes sans fin. Parfait. J'étais sûre d'être plus belle que les autres Cullen, même si la concurrence serait dure à ce que j'avais compris. Alice parvenait toujours à se dénicher des robes superbes. Mais à leur plus grand désespoir, je possédais ce petit coté pétillant et vivant auquel elles ne pouvaient rivaliser.

Je quittai le paravent tressé et écartai les bras en tournant sur moi-même pour que Jacob me donne son avis. Au lieu d'un « Wahou » auquel je m'attendais, il fit de gros yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se redressa vivement et s'avança vers moi avec une mine agacée. Je reculai d'un pas en ramenant mes mains devant ma poitrine, l'air étonné. Il attrapa le drapé de tissu qui tombait en cascade devant mon décolleté et le remonta vers le haut. Je devins rouge comme jamais devant ce contact aussi bizarre que soudain. Je tapai sur ses mains pour qu'il les retire et croisai les bras devant ma poitrine en le fusillant des yeux. Il leva les siens au ciel avec une mine qui en disait long.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Sifflai-je.

- Tu ne vas pas mettre ça quand même ?! Rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

- Ce « Ca » comme tu dis est un cadeau de Rosalie, et ce « ça » j'ai bien l'intention de le porter vois-tu !

- Mais c'est bien trop… trop…

Il fit des gestes circulaires sans trouver le mot juste. Je m'empourprai de colère et me collai contre lui en tapant son torse de mon index rageur.

- Vulgaire c'est ça ?! Tu me trouve vulgaire ?! Crachai-je

Il ouvrit de larges yeux, et me fit cette tête de martyr que j'avais bien envie de claquer, tout en reculant sous mes pressions du doigt.

- Pas du tout Nessie… Commença-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà lancée, et mon sale caractère était du genre très coriace. Je me tapai le front de mes poings en poussant une exclamation horripilée. Il réessaya de parler mais je l'en empêchai.

- De toute façon quoi que je fasse depuis des mois, ça ne te convient pas ! Je suis toujours dans le faux, ou alors ce que je fais n'est jamais bien. Je le sais ne dis pas le contraire ! Je le vois très bien !

- Nessie, arrête…

- Non toi arrête ! J'en ai plus que marre que tu fasses la tête ! Tu ne veux rien me dire comme si tu gardais un secret ! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer comme ça avec moi ! Je ne suis plus une gamine Jacob !

- Je sais. Me dit-il avec un regard déchiré.

Je stoppai mes paroles virulentes en haletant. Je le jaugeai de mes prunelles marron, étonnée qu'il ne réponde pas plus que ça. D'habitude il ne se laissait jamais faire… Il aurait dû insister sur cette robe, au bout d'un moment j'aurai fini par lâchai un souffle exaspéré et serai allé me changer. Mais il semblait si loin de moi, même si nous nous tenions l'un contre l'autre. Je me rendis compte qu'il ne se penchait pas pour me regarder, car collée comme je l'étais contre lui, le visage relevé vers le sien, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Je crois que je venais de réaliser que j'avais maintenant ma taille d'adulte. Je mesurais un bon mètre soixante-quinze, sans compter mes neuf centimètres de talons. Je respirais fort, et je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau. J'avais beau le défier des yeux, l'inciter à se battre, il renonçait. Ses iris noirs me contemplaient de cette façon si particulière, et qui étaient devenues récurrente ces derniers mois. C'était affreux. Je le détestais pour ça… Je le détestais de ne plus se battre.

- Ce n'est pas la robe… Murmurai-je à voix haute, comme pour me l'entendre dire.

La robe n'avait été que le déclencheur. Autrefois, si nos points de vue avaient divergé, une tonitruante engueulade aurait suivi, ponctuée de crise de nerfs et de portes qui claquent. Autrefois, nous aurions fait la tête, peut être même serait-il retourné à la réserve pour ruminer… Mais ensuite, nous nous serions rejoins en nous jetant dans les bras pour nous murmurer à quel point nous étions stupides. Dans chacune de nos engueulades (et dieu m'est témoin qu'il y en a eu), son regard pétillait toujours de vie et n'en démordait pas. Ce n'était désormais plus le cas… Et en cet instant, je me moquais éperdument de cette maudite robe un peu trop sexy à son gout. Je fourrais mon visage contre son torse avec peine.

- Est-ce que c'est fini Jacob ? Gémis-je tristement.

Il soupira avec une tristesse sans fin.

- Je vais bientôt devenir adulte. Continuai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Ma détresse lui fit lever la tête vers le plafond, et il ravala un sanglot douloureux. Il me prit entre ses bras puissants et me serra fort, fourrant sa joue dans ma chevelure. Je me pressai contre lui en pleurant. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… Pas lui. Depuis ma naissance il avait toujours été près de moi, et depuis quelques temps, je le sentais qui s'éloignait, lentement mais surement. Je le perdais. Je perdais mon confident, mon seul ami. Je fus secouée d'un hoquet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand nous sommes-nous perdus ? Gémis-je.

Je sentis qu'il secouait la tête contre mes cheveux.

- Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, il faut que tu me le dises ! Insistai-je, tremblante.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde Nessie… Je ne peux plus veiller sur toi comme je le faisais avant. Je me sens inutile, et je ne le supporte pas.

Je serrai sa chemise entre mes doigts, tout comme je serrai les mâchoires.

- Quand tu es tombée, lors du match, tu as saigné tellement fort… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai paniqué. Je n'ai pas su te mettre à l'écart, tout comme j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il fallait faire pour te soigner. Je suis perdu Nessie…

J'écarquillai les yeux, perplexe devant ces aveux inespérés et si étranglés. A ce que je comprenais, ma nature hybride l'inquiétait, car il ne savait rien de ce qui m'arrivait, ni ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais moi non plus je n'en savais rien… Pourquoi était-il si apeuré de l'inconnu ? Ou alors, parmi ce point central qu'était ma nature, se cachait-il autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas m'avouer ? Je relevai alors vivement le visage pour saisir le sien entre mes mains. Il était chaud et il frémissait.

- Parle-moi Jacob ! Dis-moi ce qui te fais du mal je t'en supplie…

Il détourna les yeux, la mine déchirée, mais je le secouai fermement pour l'obliger à me fixer, pour qu'il perçoive ma détresse et la détermination de mon regard. Quoi qu'il me cache, je voulais le savoir. Mais il se fit fuyant une nouvelle fois en essayant même de reculer. Son mouvement me tira un gémissement. Il m'attrapa les bras pour que je le lâche, et tenta de me repousser. Je poussai un ultime sanglot en me laissant tomber au sol, pathétique et effondrée. Jacob me toisa comme s'il s'apprêtait lui-même à perdre prise. Ses yeux se firent humides, et il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je suis désolé.

Et il se précipita sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. J'écarquillai les yeux en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Non… Il n'allait pas faire ça… Pourtant, avant même que je ne réagisse, il l'avait ouverte et se jetai à l'extérieur. Je m'y ruai comme une folle et m'y penchai avec la gorge nouée. Je fouillai la végétation autour de nous, mais il n'y était plus. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur des vêtements en lambeaux, juste en dessous. Ils étaient les seuls vestiges du Jacob humain qui avait bondit par cette ouverture…


	10. Ouvrir son coeur

10 – Ouvrir son coeur**  
**  
- Nessie tout va bien ?!

Je venais de passer la baie vitrée et ma mère fut la première à s'approcher. Les autres étaient regroupés au fond du salon et terminaient d'emballer les nombreux cadeaux. Comme chaque année, nous allions les ouvrir après le déjeuner. Ma mère fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur ma joue. Ma mine attristée ne lui était pas passée inaperçue. Mon père descendit les marches et se dirigea directement sur moi, ses prunelles dorées rivées sur moi. Il devait déjà lire tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon esprit, et cette idée me rendait nerveuse. Je tortillai mes mains en baissant les yeux. J'avais peur qu'il pense que j'étais la seule fautive dans la dispute, vu que je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Il s'arrêta face à moi et me jaugea quelques instants de son regard si sage et intelligent. Ma mère nous contempla silencieusement tour à tour.

- Viens dehors chérie.

Sur ces mots, il me prit la main et me tira dans le jardin, ma mère sur nos talons. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à sangloter. Surement la pression qui retombait. Mes pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige et un nuage de buée s'élevait de mes lèvres. Il s'immobilisa enfin et me fit face. Il soupira en réajustant bien mon énorme manteau noir (celui qui descendait jusqu'à mes cuisses et qui me cintrait bien au niveau de la taille) et ferma le dernier bouton de mon col. Je cachai mon nez rougi derrière le tissu désormais relevé et boutonné. Mon père me caressa ensuite la joue en me faisant un sourire des plus magnifiques.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Me dit-il doucement.

Ma mère nous regardait avec une immense curiosité. Elle n'aimait pas trop que mon père et moi ne communiquions que par la pensée. Je tendis alors la main pour la poser sur la sienne et fermai les yeux. Je lui envoyai toutes les images de notre dispute, et quand ceux-ci arrivèrent au moment ou j'enfilai ma veste pour sortir, je rompais le contact. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me fit une mine désolée, puis ils échangèrent un regard furtif qui m'alerta… Le genre de regard qui signifiait qu'ils partageaient quelque chose d'important, ou quelque chose de secret. Cela me mit la puce à l'oreille. Que savaient-ils de la réaction de Jacob ?! Je rivais mes prunelles désespérées dans celles de mon père. Papa, pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Je t'en prie dis-le-moi…

- Je ne peux rien te dire Nessie, nous avons promis.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste !!! Clamai-je

- Jacob souffre beaucoup en ce moment, car certaines choses sont nouvelles pour lui depuis quelques mois. Laisse-lui le temps, il a besoin de recul.

- Soit patiente mon cœur, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Renchérit ma mère en caressant mes cheveux.

Je ne pu rien rajouter, tant l'injustice qui flottait dans l'air me coupait le souffle. Ils savaient… Ils savaient ce qui rongeait Jacob, et ils laissaient faire. Je n comprenais vraiment pas. Certes, une promesse était une promesse, mais là, n'y avait-il pas urgence ? Une silhouette émergea alors de la baie-vitrée et je levai les yeux. Ryan s'était accoudé sur l'embrasure de la porte et nous regardait tranquillement. De nouveau mes parents échangèrent un regard puis me firent un salut avant de repartir vers la Villa. Quand ils passèrent devant Ryan, mon père s'immobilisa un instant et les deux hommes se toisèrent.

- Arrête un peu Edward, je ne vais pas la manger. S'esclaffa-t-il en secouant l'épaule de mon père.

Celui-ci rit de bon cœur et lui envoyant un coup de coude, puis il attrapa la main que lui tendait ma mère avant de refermer la baie-vitrée sur nous. Je restai immobile dans la neige en contemplant le jeune vampire qui s'avançait vers moi avec un sourire mutin. Il tira sur le col de son long blouson puis y rentra le bout de l'écharpe claire qui en dépassait. Ce type était décidément bien trop beau et sa gueule d'ange jurait trop avec ses airs de brigands. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur il fourra ses mains dans les poches et arqua légèrement le coude contre moi. J'y fourrai mon bras en soupirant et il referma son étreinte avant de m'entrainer un peu plus loin. Après un court instant, j'osai lever un œil sur lui. Il fixait la forêt de ses prunelles turquoise et arborait toujours ce sourire en coin.

- Ton père pense qu'un jour ou l'autre je vais te kidnapper pour qu'on s'échappe à Las Vegas et qu'on se marie.

Je tournai vivement la tête en le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Il pinça les lèvres puis éclata de rire. Pfff…. Très spirituel. Je finis tout de même par rire aussi. Il ralentit un peu la marche, et nos pas prirent l'allure d'une ballade. Je frissonnai un peu, il ne faisait pas très chaud. Ryan leva un sourcil en me regardant puis il remua le bras auquel j'étais accrochée. Il sortit la main de sa poche pour attraper la mienne puis il les glissa dans cette même poche. Mes joues s'embrasèrent. Mon bras était toujours enlacé au sien, mais maintenant, nos mains étaient jointes dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas le genre de contact auquel j'étais habituée, même s'il fallait bien l'avouer, je n'avais plus froid. Lui ne sembla pas sen perturber plus que ça, il contemplait toujours paisiblement les alentours. Je me demandais bien ce que cette ballade dissimulait. Il finit enfin par me regarder de nouveau.

- Tu n'es donc jamais sortie seule ? Jamais ? Me demanda-t-il curieux.

Je soupirais pour toute réponse. Il fit une moue de travers.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ?

- Il y a tellement de choses à savoir. Tellement de livres à lire. Et puis la musique aussi… Et ma fami…

- Foutaises, foutaises et refoutaises. Me coupa-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, vexée. Il arqua le sien avec un sourire des plus amusés.

- A quoi te sert de parler pleins de langues si tu ne quitte jamais l'Amérique ?

Un point pour lui… Je détournai les yeux, honteuse. J'étais bien consciente de tout ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce bel arrogant blond ne m'apprenait rien de neuf. Mais mis à part ça, une question me taraudait. Quelle était la véritable raison de cette ballade improvisée ? Ryan n'était pas du genre à flâner pour bavasser de tout et de rien. Je commençais à soupçonner le coup fourré.

- Ryan, ça fait des mois qu'on se connait pas vrai ?

- Mmmh mmh.

- Alors crache le morceau et arrête de parler météo.

Il me toisa un instant puis éclata de rire. J'esquissai également un sourire. C'était plaisant de parler ouvertement avec lui, il était bien le seul. Avec lui, je pouvais parler « hybride » « vampire » « sang humain » et toutes ces autres choses tabous. Il glissa bien ses doigts entre les miens dans la poche puis réajusta son col avec son autre main.

- Tu vas rire, mais je suis venu te remonter le moral.

En effet je lâchai un rire jaune. Il roula des yeux.

- A t'entendre, je suis le pire des égoïstes.

- Ryan, tu te contrefiche du monde entier.

- Pas faux. Admit-il avec une moue amusée.

Il tourna ensuite ses iris couleur océan sur moi.

- Mais toi tu es comme moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Il faut se serrer les coudes entre bestioles bizarres. Je me sens obligé de veiller sur toi, un peu comme un Maître Jedï.

Je gloussai devant son amusante comparaison et il me rendit mon sourire. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord… Il tait déjà passé par toutes les épreuves qui m'attendaient et qui m'étaient encore inconnues. Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- C'était quoi le plan pour me remonter le moral au fait ? Demandai-je avec une bouille mutine.

- T'éloigner de ces vampires ennuyeux à mourir.

- Ryan !!!

- Quoi ?! C'est vrai… Ça manque cruellement d'humanité là bas !

- C'est-à-dire ?!

- C'est-à-dire… Heu… Je ne sais pas… Sortir dans un bar et se prendre une cuite par exemple. Rentrer sans trop savoir comment et dévaliser le réfrigérateur en se nourrissant même du pot de mayonnaise, avant de bloquer devant une émission sur la reproduction des gastéropodes et sombrer dans le coma pour finir par se réveiller dans le grenier avec une perruque et une paille enfoncée dans l'oreille.

- Ça sent le vécu…

- Ma perruque était verte. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire et il paru satisfait.

- Tu vois que je te remonte le moral !

- Tu as vécu tellement de choses… Je t'envie. Soupirai-je.

- Tu m'envies la reproduction des gastéropodes ou le pot de mayonnaise ?

- Les deux ! Ris-je.

J'inspirai profondément et il contempla un vieil arbre recouvert de neige. Un silence pesant retomba entre nous. Je me mis alors à songer à notre nature. Comme toujours, je me posai des milliers de questions sur lui, et sur ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre avec des humains ? Demandai-je doucement, sans trop savoir s'il allait me répondre.

Il mit un certain temps avant de tourner son beau visage vers moi. Il semblait pensif.

- C'est plutôt agréable. Mais on s'attache vite, et la séparation n'en est que plus douloureuse. C'est une expérience à vivre je suppose… Mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensembles.

Je stoppai ma marche, et forcement mon bras retint le sien. Il se tourna vers moi avec une mine intriguée. Je remuai ma main dans la sienne, en cherchant mes mots, puis je finis par parler.

- Voudrais-tu me parler de ta vie d'avant ?

Ses yeux se firent lointains, presque douloureux. Je m'en voulu d'avoir osé poser la question fatidique. Mais cela me torturait depuis si longtemps. Il soupira. Je frissonnai un peu, maintenant que nous nous étions arrêtés. Il le remarqua et se saisit de mon autre main, celle qui était à l'air libre, pour la fourrer dans son autre poche avec la sienne. Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces, et nous étions très près maintenant. La vapeur de nos souffles s'entremêlait pendant que nous nous dévisagions. Ses traits ne ressemblaient plus au Ryan quotidien, distant et impénétrable. Il me paru tout à coup bien fragile.

- Je suis né pendant la guerre froide, en 1953. Mes premiers souvenirs remontent aux mois qui suivirent ma naissance. J'étais dans un orphelinat, ou plutôt, une sorte d'immense camp de réfugiés constitué majoritairement de femmes et d'enfants. A ce que j'ai pu apprendre, on m'avait trouvé à peiné né enfoui dans un manteau de soldat. Un manteau de soldat Américain. Nos ennemis jurés. Ils avaient hésité à me laisser là, ne sachant pas de quel coté j'étais. Mais au final ils m'ont recueilli par la force des choses.

Je clignai des yeux, en buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il fit une courte pause, soupira, puis reprit le fil de son histoire.

- Personne ne remarqua ma croissance fulgurante. Je n'étais qu'un gosse blond aux yeux bleu crasseux et en haillons comme il y en avait des milliers dans les camps. Moi par contre, je le voyais. Mais quand on est gamin on pense plus à sa survie qu'à se poser des questions. Du coup, en moins de 6 ans j'étais devenu adulte. On m'a enrôlé dans l'armée de l'URSS. Je n'y suis pas resté très longtemps… J'avais la fâcheuse tendance à tuer ceux qui me gonflaient. Pas facile d'avoir les pieds sur terre quand nos mains ont la force d'un char d'assaut. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis barré dans le fin fond de la Roumanie. Il n'était pas bon de vivre près de l'Allemagne pendant cette époque. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à chercher ce que j'étais vraiment, comme une âme en peine qui errerait sans buts. Puis j'ai fini par vouloir me foutre en l'air. A chaque fois j'essayais, mais je n'avais jamais la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je me suis sacrément amoché… Mieux vaut passer les détails. Et quand je pensais vraiment en finir, je l'ai rencontrée.

Là encore il fit une pause. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain, et une étincelle les illuminaient. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais entrouvert la bouche tellement son récit me fascinait.

- Elle s'appelait Vlada. Elle était tellement belle. Avant elle je n'avais jamais été trop attiré par les femmes, peut être parce que je pouvais les avoir bien trop facilement avec ma tête de vampire. Mais elle, c'était différent. Une vraie pin-up comme dans les vieux films. Un véritable ange. Je n'eus aucun problème à la séduire, toujours pour les mêmes raisons, et deux semaines plus tard nous étions mariés. (Il esquissa un sourire devant ma mine abasourdie) C'était comme ça à l'époque, on se mariait très vite. Nous avons vécu une année merveilleuse ensemble. Mais elle s'est faite tuer dans un bombardement massif.

- Seigneur… Soufflais-je, horrifiée.

Il acquiesça distraitement en regardant sur le coté. Je me mordis la lèvre, sentant une nouvelle question me bruler les lèvres. Mais jamais je n'aurai osé la poser.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne l'avais pas transformée… Commença-t-il doucement. Je connaissais l'existence des vampires, j'en avais même côtoyé quelques uns. Mais je ne voulais pas que Vlada devienne un être froid et dénué de vie. Ne t'offusque pas, je ne critique en rien ta famille, et si j'avais été un vrai vampire je l'aurai transformée sans aucune hésitation. Mais le fait est que nous n'en sommes pas Nessie. Nous saignons, nous dormons, nous mangeons, notre cœur bat… Nous avons en nous une part de vie qu'eux ne possèdent plus. (Il sortit nos mains de la poche droite et les leva pour venir frôler ma joue rosie). Vlada était pétillante, j'avais peur de perdre ce qui me plaisait tant chez elle. Au final, je l'ai perdue d'une bien pire façon.

Des larmes naquirent aux coins de mes yeux et il rit doucement en remettant nos mains dans la poche.

- Ne soit pas triste. Je ne regrette pas, cette année reste l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

J'acquiesçai piteusement. Dire que je me croyais malheureuse et triste parfois… Entendre ce récit si poignant me remettait les pendules à l'heure. Il pressa mes mains dans les poches pour que je le regarde, et j'obtempérai en reniflant.

- Tu veux savoir un secret ? Me sourit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Sa démarche n'était autre que de me changer les idées, après m'avoir révélé de telles confessions. Il était finalement noble de cœur ce beau Slave. J'acquiesçai alors, curieuse.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Ryan.

Il m'avait sorti cet aveu avec une pointe de malice, comme si cette information l'amusait beaucoup. J'écarquillai les yeux, complètement sonnée devant cette nouvelle. Cela faisait trois mois qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Mon père le savait-il ? L'avait-il lu ? Ryan (enfin, quoi que puisse être son prénom) s'esclaffa devant ma mine de déterrée.

- Je n'avais pas de nom puisque j'étais orphelin. Quand on m'a vaguement recensé dans le camp, on m'a donné le nom de Serghei, un nom très répandu là bas. Mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme le mien. Très vite, quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre, je l'ai changé.

- Pour Ryan ? Ce n'est pas du tout Slave.

- C'était le nom qui était inscrit sur l'étiquette du manteau...

J'esquissai un sourire ému et lui leva les yeux au ciel, la mine pensive.

- Je ne saurais jamais ce que ce manteau signifie, qui était ce Ryan et encore moins ni qui m'a crée. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce nom est la seule chose qui soit réelle et concrète dans toute cette histoire.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il tourna vivement la tête vers les arbres. Je suivis son attention avec étonnement. Il avait froncé les sourcils et ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur les miens. Je clignai des yeux, en écoutant le silence pesant et inquiétant de la forêt enneigée. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Soudain je perçus aussi les bruits de pas dans la neige.

- Jacob ? Murmurai-je à l'attention de Ryan.

Il ne me répondit pas, toujours intensément concentré. Puis tout à coup il lâcha une de mes mains et serra la seconde très fort avant de se précipiter dans le couvert des arbres, dans la direction opposée.

- COURS !!! Me hurla-t-il.


	11. Chapter 11 Terreur

**11 – Terreur**

Mes poumons brulaient tellement nous courions vite. Ryan me tenait la main si fort et ma la tirait avec tant de violence que j'avais peur qu'il ne me l'arrache. Nous courions en direction de la Villa Blanche. Nous courions pour fuir les vampires qui nous poursuivaient. Ils nous avaient pris en chasse et leurs pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches. J'avais tellement peur. Et soudain, Ryan freina violemment et je le frappai avec force avant de m'étaler sur le sol. Il m'attrapa vivement le bras pour me relever et repartit comme un fou sur la gauche alors que je trainais encore à moitié dans la neige.

- Relève-toi vite !!! Me supplia-t-il.

- Mais la maison est par là bas !!! M'exclamai-je d'une voix brisée.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son visage déchiré par l'angoisse m'arracha un gémissement terrifié. Nous reprîmes notre course effrénée à travers les arbres, avec nos souffles haletants qui trahissaient notre présence. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de respirer… Le premier vampire surgit alors, et Ryan me poussa violemment en arrière avant de se recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet. Je m'écroulai dans la neige en poussant un cri d'effroi. Déjà le bruit de leur lutte résonnait dans toute la forêt. Je relevai le haut de mon corps avec mes coudes et contemplai la scène le souffle coupé. Un vampire aux cheveux couleur de jais tentait de maitriser Ryan au sol, à califourchon sur lui. Le beau Slave se débattait en poussant des feulements effroyables. Mais le vampire semblait très fort, et il lui saisit sa chevelure dorée avant de lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige.

Je poussai une exclamation désespérée en essayant de me relever, lorsqu'une ombre furtive me frôla à une vitesse hallucinante avant de s'écraser sur le vampire. Un loup. C'était un loup. Il était d'un noir profond et d'une taille impressionnante. Mon cœur se serra et je poussai un hurlement.

- SAM !!!

Le loup se battit avec hargne, attirant l'attention du vampire. Ryan rampa hors de son emprise et tituba jusqu'à moi. Il m'attrapa la main et me tira dans la direction opposée. Je pleurai maintenant à chaudes larmes, impuissante et terrifiée. Ryan saignait beaucoup de la plaie qu'il avait sur le front. Il essuya le sang du revers de sa main sans jamais détourner son regard déterminé d'un point fixe devant lui. C'est alors que deux autres loups nous frôlèrent dans une explosion de neige. Je crus reconnaitre le pelage de Seth et de Paul, mais je n'étais pas sûre. Ils allaient apporter leur aide à Sam, toujours en train de se battre avec notre assaillant. Ryan se figea tout à coup à l'entrée d'une clairière. Il lâcha ma main et fit quelques pas en avant, puis sur le coté, comme s'il cherchait ou aller. Je restai immobile, tremblante et sonnée.

- JACOB !!!! Hurla-t-il en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche.

Je regardai de partout, en priant pour que mon tendre Jacob se matérialise et vienne nous aider. Mais il n'était pas là. Cependant, un autre loup surgit du couvert des arbres et se rua vers nous. Quil se matérialisa devant nous et s'approcha de Ryan avec une mine terrifiée et le souffle saccadé. Je ne fis même pas attention à sa nudité, nous étions bien trop choqués et angoissés par l'attaque pour se formaliser sur ce genre de choses.

- Ils ont attaqué la Villa ! Le reste de la meute est allée prêter main forte aux Cullens. Ils m'ont envoyé pour vous dire de fuir ! Venez, je vais vous escorter !

Ryan acquiesça avant de revenir vers moi. J'étais bien trop tétanisée pour faire quoi que se soit… Je pensais à la Villa, à ma famille… Il me souleva alors entre ses bras et commença à avancer vers l'extrémité de la clairière. Quil était déjà redevenu loup. J'avais joins mes mains sous mon menton et je tremblai comme jamais, mon regard posé dans le vide. Le loup nous devança en humant l'air et en adoptant une posture de prédateur. Nous rejoignîmes presque l'autre bout lorsque Quil se figea en lâchant un glapissement. Ryan écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il me serra plus fort entre ses bras tout en reculant d'un pas. Je relevai les yeux devant nous, et un gémissement étouffé s'arracha de ma gorge devant cet horrible spectacle. Une ligne de vampire venait de quitter l'ombre des arbres et se tenait face à nous de leurs silhouettes droites et inquiétantes. Ryan les regarda avec un visage déchiré, puis il baissa le visage pour me regarder.

- N'aie pas peur Nessie. Me murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire tremblant.

J'acquiesçai en sanglotant, pendant que le loup gigantesque se postait devant nous et grognait sauvagement. Je pouvais sentir leur aura dévastatrice, et leur posture si figée et charismatique me donnait des sueurs froides. On pouvait même discerner l'éclat de leurs prunelles rougeoyantes sous leurs capuches.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras… Acheva-t-il tout en me posant délicatement au sol.

Quoi ??? Pourquoi ce regard si dévasté ?! N'allions-nous pas nous défendre ?! Je m'agrippai à sa manche en pleurant de douleur, mais il donna un coup sec sur celle-ci pour se libérer. Je tombai à genoux dans la neige en le regardant s'avancer vers la ligne effroyable, les mains levées en signe de soumission. Quil se posta devant moi avec les babines retroussées. Un vampire au centre fit un pas en avant, et mon cœur se noua.

- Je suis là, c'est bon, laissez-les tranquilles. Lança Ryan d'une voix dure.

Le vampire imposant jaugea mon ami de ses iris flamboyants, puis je sentis le poids de son regard sur moi. Ryan nous contempla tour à tour et ses traits devinrent crispés.

- Attendez ! C'est moi que vous voulez ok ?! Alors ne la touchez pas ! Clama-t-il.

- Emparez-vous d'elle.

Les yeux de Ryan s'agrandirent et quand l'assemblée commença à bouger il se jeta sur le vampire qui lui faisait face. Mais en une seconde ils l'avaient maitrisé au sol au milieu de ses hurlements de rage. Je plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche en pleurant. Le vampire fit ensuite un geste de la main et quatre autres immortels s'avancèrent vers nous, dépassant le malheureux Roumain écrasé et maintenu dans la neige.

- NOOON !!! Bande d'enfoirés !!! Cracha-t-il en se débattant comme un fou.

Il disparu derrière la rangée de vampires qui se rapprochaient de nous, et je perçus son dernier cri de douleur avant que le silence ne retombe soudainement sur la clairière. Seuls leurs pas parfaitement cadencés brisaient cette lourde atmosphère. Quil poussa un grognement d'outre-tombe, puis se jeta sur le premier venu. Des étincelles électriques jaillirent de nulle part et le pauvre loup glapit en convulsant au sol. Moi, je rampais en arrière, pitoyablement, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer. Un homme se pencha alors sur ma triste dépouille et me jeta par-dessus son épaule, vulgairement, comme s'il se moquait de ma condition d'hybride. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas en enjambant hautainement Quil, dont la gueule haletait et les membres tressaillaient. Je poussai un gémissement déchiré quand nous dépassâmes le corps étendu de Ryan dans la neige. Une femme le retourna et un autre type s'accroupit pour lui saisir le haut du corps. Tout à coup, une pointe douloureuse m'arracha un sifflement. Je tournai la tête pour regarder à l'envers une femme qui venait d'enfoncer une aiguille dans ma cuisse. En une minute, je sombrai dans le noir et mes bras cessèrent de tambouriner le dos du vampire pour balloter pitoyablement dans le vide, tout comme ma chevelure.

J'eus ensuite l'impression de flotter dans le néant pendant une éternité. A mi-chemin entre le sommeil et la réalité. Je percevais des sons, des lumières, les changements de température. Je faillis même immerger de mon océan de quiétude un moment, j'ouvris un œil et ne pu distinguer qu'une brume vacillante et floue, et avant même que ma vue ne me revienne, la pointe désagréable me piqua le bras et je basculai de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'y restais, car les heures n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde, et le temps n'avait plus aucune influence. Je flottai, impuissante et faible, comme dans une mer douce et calme, jusqu'au moment ou j'aurais la force de nager vers la lumière et déchirer la surface de l'eau pour inspirer l'air pur à pleins poumons. Je sentais que la délivrance était toute proche. Je pouvais sentir le sol froid sous mon corps, je pouvais sentir les rayons de lumière balayer mon visage, et je pouvais même percevoir des voix dans le lointain. Enfin, je parvins à rassembler mes forces et ouvrir un œil.

J'étais dans une sorte de cellule, comme une sorte de cave mais en plus lumineux. Les murs, le sol, la voute du plafond, les minces ouvertures, tout était fait de pierres claires et lisses. Je remuai légèrement, et me laissai rouler sur le flanc. Mon corps tout entier était engourdi, je ne pouvais qu'attendre en observant tout autour de moi. Il faisait bon, plus chaud qu'à Forks en tout cas, et ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes senteurs et les mêmes sons. Je ne reconnaissais aucune odeur… Ou diable étais-je ? Je serrai les dents et tentai de bouger un bras. J'abandonnai la tentative et me fit souffrance en attendant que l'abondante dose de morphine se dissipe. Tout à coup la porte de fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement et quelqu'un balança un homme sur le sol. J'écarquillai les yeux, terrifiée. Le vampire me méprisa du regard puis referma la porte. Je me tournai sur l'autre flanc en soufflant sous l'effort, pour regarder avec angoisse le corps inerte près de moi. Une exclamation inquiète m'échappa quand je reconnu le visage divin de Ryan. Sa blessure sur le front ne saignait plus.

- Ryan… Gémis-je.

Ses sourcils tressaillirent, puis doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles turquoise me toisèrent avec distance, ternies et vides, puis il cligna des paupières et souffla avec difficulté. Je tendis le bras vers lui en sentant les sanglots grimper le long de ma gorge. Il tendit le sien avec faiblesse mais nous étions trop éloignés de quelques centimètres. Son bras retomba mollement et ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau. Je refermai les doigts dans le vide en sanglotant, et posai ma joue sur la pierre froide. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ma mâchoire pendant que je contemplais mon ami avec impuissance. Je songeais à ma famille, aux Quileutes et à Jacob. Je priais pour que leur cible se soit limitée uniquement aux demi-vampires. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ryan rouvrit les yeux. De nouveau je tirai sur mon bras en pleurant et il rampa vers moi avec difficulté. Il roula contre moi en perdant toutes forces et je fourrai mon visage contre sa nuque en sanglotant de plus belle. Son torse s'abaissait et se relevait aux rythmes de ses inspirations haletantes. Nous patientâmes silencieusement que le tranquillisant disparaisse de nos corps.

- Tu vas bien ?

J'ouvris les yeux, tremblante. Je ne pouvais pas le voir vu que j'avais posé ma joue dans le creux de son épaule, mais sa voix claire et rassurante m'apaisa. J'acquiesçai alors doucement. Il inclina la tête pour poser son menton dans ma chevelure désordonnée. Sa main trouva la mienne et il me la serra avec force, comme pour me montrer qu'il était bien là.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne me souviens de rien… Ou sommes-nous ? Gémis-je.

- Je crois que nous sommes en Italie. Je me suis réveillé dans l'avion, avant qu'ils ne me piquent j'ai pu entendre le pilote parler en Italien.

En Italie ? Ho mon dieu… Nous devions être à Voltera. Seigneur. Nous étions chez les Volturis. Cette idée me fit frissonner. Alors ça y est, ils avaient fini par me capturer. Ils n'avaient pas pu lorsque j'étais enfant, et ils avaient fait les morts pendant six ans. Ils avaient osé nous attaquer le jour de Noël, pendant le moment ou nous étions sans gardes. C'était affreux et tellement méprisable. Mais que me voulaient-ils ? Etait-ce simplement leur débordante curiosité ? Mais jusqu'ou irait-elle ? J'avais si peur, tellement peur de mourir. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et nous nous figeâmes, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Mais les pas continuèrent sans s'arrêter. Les doigts de Ryan se détendirent dans les miens.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils veulent nous tuer… Ils l'auraient déjà fait sinon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent alors ? Murmurai-je.

Ryan ne répondit pas. Sans doute ne le savait-il pas lui-même. Les forces nous revinrent petit à petit, et nous pûmes nous asseoir. Je m'étais fourrée entre ses bras, et n'avais jamais lâché la lourde porte de fer des yeux. Au bout dune heure, de nouveaux pas résonnèrent, et pour mon plus grand désespoir, ils stoppèrent devant la cellule. Ryan se redressa en chancelant un peu et me tira en arrière. La porte s'ouvrit juste au moment ou il se mettait devant moi avec une posture défensive. Une femme entra dans la pièce, d'une beauté incroyable, et nous toisa d'un air hautain.

- Je te déconseille de jouer au héros, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ton sang empeste encore la morphine.

Sa voix si douce jurait avec son ton agressif. Quel blasphème d'avoir insufflé une telle méchanceté de le corps d'une déesse. Ryan poussa un grognement agacé puis relâcha sa posture. Les pupilles rougeoyantes de la vampire se posèrent alors sur moi, et je reculai d'un pas en tremblant.

- Si vous l'emmenez alors je viens aussi ! Siffla-t-il

Elle éclata de rire en le toisant, de ce genre de rire lugubre qui vous glaçait le sang.

- C'était bien mon intention beau blond.

Elle se décala d'un pas et nous fit signe d'avancer. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne avec angoisse et il souffla fermement avant de marcher avec détermination. Nous passâmes la porte et la jeune femme nous intima de continuer. Nous traversâmes un long couloir sans un mot, alors que l'angoisse rongeait mon estomac. Nous croisâmes deux vampires, et l'un d'entre eux me fit un clin d'œil gourmand en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Ryan me força a fourrer mon visage contre son torse en enserrant ma tête de son bras. Je marchais sans rien voir, uniquement guidée par les mouvements de mon ami. J'entendis le cliquetis d'un verrou et nous passâmes une porte. Une forte odeur me prit le nez, une odeur qui ne trompait pas. Il y avait beaucoup de vampires. Je sentis Ryan se crisper et son bras glissa doucement de ma tête. Je levai les yeux et mon cœur se noua.

Leurs visages étaient les mêmes que dans mes cauchemars. Moi qui étais la reine des souvenirs, je n'avais oublié aucun de leurs traits, comme si je les avais toujours eu auprès de moi toute ma vie. Ils étaient bien là, assis avec grâce et prestance dans leur sorte de trône. La pièce était gigantesque avec une décoration ancienne et sublime, comme si elle avait été sculptée à même la pierre. C'était un spectacle incroyable. J'aurais sans doute pu m'attarder sur cette merveille d'architecture si je n'étais pas autant paralysée par la peur. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de vampires dans cette pièce, tous répartis en ligne bien définie de chaque coté des sièges centraux. Et c'était justement ces trois vampires assis qui me glaçaient le sang. Pas la peine de se demander qui ils étaient, leur réputation les devançait. Aro, Marcus et Felix, sans compter les jumeaux infernaux qui se tenaient juste derrière. Aro se leva et écarta les bras avec un sourire. Par reflexe, je me dissimulai derrière mon ami.

- Bienvenue à Voltera chers amis. Déclara-t-il d'une voix des plus chaleureuses.

Je relevai des sourcils inquiets. Il joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine en inclinant légèrement la tête puis nous contempla avec amusement.

- Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas effrayés. Nous n'allons pas vous manger.

Des petits rires narquois résonnèrent dans l'assemblée, mais il les fit taire d'un geste impérieux de la main.

- Le voyage ne vous a pas été trop désagréable ?

Les poings du beau Slave se serrèrent et Aro étira un sourire mystérieux. Les deux hommes se toisèrent sans ciller, comme si une bataille silencieuse s'était déclarée.

- Comment vas-tu depuis le temps cher Ryan ?

- Plutôt bien vois-tu. Par contre toi, tu as vraiment la mine pâle Aro ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Les vampires chuchotèrent avec des airs outrés et de nouveau leur chef les fit cesser. Je levai mes prunelles terrifiée sur mon ami. Il semblait plus énervé qu'apeuré. Ne craignait-il pas de se faire tuer pour oser se moquer du chef des Volturi ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci pinça les lèvres avant de récupérer bien vite cette expression bienveillante dont il se parait depuis le début. Il jaugea le trouble-fête longuement.

- Pourquoi tant de haine dans ces yeux Ryan ? Soupira-t-il, comme s'il était blessé par son attitude.

- Pourquoi ?! Vous nous êtes tombé dessus le jour de Noël bande de lâches !!! S'écria-t-il, enragé. Depuis quand ton clan est-il tombé aussi bas !!! Tu me fais pitié Aro !

J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant mes jambes me lâcher. Seigneur je devais rêver, c'est sûr, j'hallucinais, car il ne pouvait pas avoir insulté le chef des Volturis… Pourtant il avait bien fait un pas un avant les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Aro ne broncha pas d'un poil, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Felix qui bondit de son siège pour venir aux cotés de son chef en tremblant de rage. Ryan fit aussi un pas en avant, et je dûs lui retenir la manche en gémissant pour qu'il s'arrête. Aro s'esclaffa dignement puis leva le bras devant son ami pour qu'il se calme.

- Du calme, du calme… Nous ne voulons pas de disputes n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'a pas le droit de te parler comme ça ! Cette méprisable sous-race devrait ramper à tes pieds ! Cracha-t-il.

A cette remarque, Ryan poussa un feulement et de nouveau je m'agrippai à son bras en pleurant. Aro posa alors ses iris flamboyants sur moi.

- Cessez donc ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites peur à cette jeune demoiselle ?!

Je déglutis avec difficulté et Ryan se braqua devant moi avec rage.

- Si tu poses un seul de tes foutus doigts glacés sur elle je te jure que je ne réponds plus de rien. Siffla-t-il.

Aro lâcha un rire détendu en tapotant des mains, comme si tout ça l'amusait au plus haut point.

- C'est ce que j'adore chez vous, ces émotions que vous ne pouvez pas canaliser et qui vous dominent.

- Serais-tu jaloux Aro ? Tu te lasses du cadavre qui te sert de corps ? Rétorqua Ryan avec un sourire cruel.

L'assemblée s'offusqua et les chuchotements emplirent la pièce. Je me mordis la lèvre en contemplant tour à tour Aro, toujours aussi détaché, et Felix, sur le point d'exploser. Cette fois, le chef des Volturis ne récupéra pas son sourire, sans doute car il avait perdu espoir que le Slave coopère à ses plans qui m'étaient encore inconnus. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme puis releva des yeux fatigués.

- Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaye d'être le plus juste avec vous ?

- Par « nous », tu sous-entends notre misérable race c'est ça ?

- N'écoute pas les propos de Felix… J'apporte le plus grand intérêt à votre espèce. Tu comprends bien que nous sommes tout de même obligés de surveiller tout ça de près non ?

- En nous enlevant et en nous traitant comme de vulgaires rats de laboratoire ?!

- Si tu ne nous avais pas compliqué la tâche Ryan, tout cela se serait fait avec beaucoup plus d'amabilité ! La perte de notre frère en Roumanie nous a beaucoup désappointés tu sais.

Mon ami lâcha un petit rire narquois en croisant fièrement les bras sur son torse. Felix montra les dents et remua les doigts. Aro lui, ne releva pas son attitude insolente et se concentra sur moi. Je me cachai un peu plus derrière lui.

- Et cette chère Renesmée… Sa famille nous a également donné du fil à retordre. Sourit-il. J'avoue que c'était une idée ingénieuse de se réfugier chez eux. Cela nous a causé beaucoup de tracas certes, surtout avec ces loups… Mais du coup, quand votre garde s'est relâchée d'un poil, quel plaisir ce fut pour nous de vous capturer en même temps. Ce fut une bonne pêche.

- Ma famille ! Que leur avez-vous fait ?! Sanglotai-je piteusement.

Aro étira un sourire inquiétant.

- Ho, ils vont bien. Ils ont juste beaucoup souffert de votre enlèvement je suppose. Peut être rodent-il déjà dans la ville, en cherchant un moyen de vous récupérer. Mais je crois que ça risque d'être plutôt dur, surtout que cette chère Alice ne peut avoir aucune vision impliquant sa douce nièce. Ce que ce doit être ennuyeux pour eux.

Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues pâles et je fourrai mon visage contre son pull. Ryan tourna la tête pour me regarder par-dessus son épaule, puis il revint vers le chef.

- Pourquoi elle… Elle ne vous avait rien fait.

Ryan avait parlé avec douleur cette fois, et sa voix étranglée m'interpella. Aro le remarqua aussi et son air si fit faussement ému.

- Nous n'allions pas vous séparer tout de même. Après tout, vous êtes les premiers hybrides à avoir tissé des liens, ça mérite d'entrer dans l'histoire non ? Comme tout ceci est fascinant.

- Vous me dégoutez… Que ce soit nous, les humains ou même les Enfants de la lune, aucun de nous n'a de grâce à vos yeux. Vous vous pensez tellement supérieurs au monde entier. Comme c'est pathétique. Cracha-t-il.

- Tuons-le Aro !!! Tant pis pour son don ! Détruisons cet insolent !!! Explosa Felix.

J'écarquillai mes yeux larmoyants, intriguée par cette dernière remarque.

- Ton don ? Répétai-je malgré moi.

Ryan se tourna pour me regarder avec un sourire des plus amusés. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux et je rivai mes prunelles inquiètes dans les siennes, turquoise et confiantes.

- Ho, je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? Tiens, comme c'est fâcheux… J'étais persuadé l'avoir fait pourtant. Déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Aro fronça les sourcils, comme s'il présageait quelque chose de mauvais. Ses doutes s'avérèrent justes, mais c'était trop tard. Ryan tendit soudain le bras en avant, face à la lignée de vampires au fond de la pièce, et quand ses doigts écartés tressaillirent légèrement, le vampire qui se tenait le plus à l'extrémité s'effondra.


	12. Prisonniers

12 – Prisonniers

- NON !!! Hurla Aro

Mais Felix s'était déjà jeté sur lui et l'avait écrasé violemment au sol. J'avais d'abord poussé un cri de terreur devant cette attaque soudaine, puis sous le coup de l'adrénaline, j'avais bondi sur le dos du vampire pour le frapper de mes poings. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Ryan se faire tuer sans rien faire, et qu'importent les conséquences… De toute façon, je n'avais aucune chance de survivre à cet endroit quoi qu'il arrive. Felix m'envoya une violente gifle et je volai dans les airs avant de m'écrouler sur le sol de pierre. Les vampires s'étaient précipités sur les deux hommes pour les séparer, et je pus percevoir les cris enragés de mon ami dans tout ce brouhaha. Je relevai le haut de mon corps en vacillant, juste au moment où Aro plongeait dans la foule avec une mine horrifiée. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'est le corps de mon ami qu'il traina hors de l'attroupement.

- Ryan !!! Criai-je en me redressant.

Je me précipitai sur lui et me jetai au sol pour le serrer contre moi. Aro s'agenouilla aussi, les cheveux désordonnés et l'air affolé. Ho non… Il saignait beaucoup, d'une plaie béante à la gorge. J'y plaquai mes mains en regardant le groupe de vampires avec effroi. Pitié non, tout mais pas ça. Le liquide chaud se répandait à travers mes doigts pendant que je murmurais des supplications impuissantes. Aro poussa un feulement terrifiant et les vampires reculèrent en se courbant docilement. Il fusilla Felix des yeux, juste au moment ou Marcus s'emparait de celui-ci pour le trainer de force hors de la pièce. Le silence retomba lourdement, c'était si étrange. Il ne restait plus que nous trois, ainsi que le corps inerte du vampire qui s'était effondré. Ryan ouvrit alors les yeux et tenta de respirer mais sa trachée était gorgée de sang.

- Ryan nooon… Gémis-je.

Aro le toisait avec des yeux déments, mais je ne faisais plus du tout attention à lui. J'essayai de presser la plaie de toutes mes forces, même si j'avais la sensation que cela n'empêchait pas le sang de s'écouler. Il ouvrit la bouche, et ce ne furent que d'horribles gargouillis ensanglantés qui en jaillirent.

- Chuuut, ne parle-pas ! Murmurai-je.

- NICOLAE !!! AMENEZ-MOI NICOLAE !!! Cria Aro

Même s'il n'y avait personne, tout les vampires avaient forcement entendu son ordre, et je priais pour que le fameux Nicolae soit docteur. Ryan tourna ses yeux révulsés sur moi, en suffoquant horriblement, et il attrapa ma main avec ferveur, comme s'il me suppliait de ne pas le laisser, de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout. J'acquiesçai en sanglotant, alors que nos mains se couvraient inexorablement du sang qu'il perdait. Je relevai mes prunelles furieuses sur Aro, n'éprouvant plus de peur mais une colère sans nom. Je le détestais, lui et son clan, et si jamais mon ami mourrait aujourd'hui sur ce sol froid, alors je ferai la promesse solennelle de le tuer de mes propres mains de misérable hybride. Mais tout à coup Ryan se mit à convulser et je poussai un cri déchiré.

- Nooooon ! Pleurai-je en essayant de le maintenir.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un vampire plutôt âgé et à la stature très carrée. Il se rua sur nous et Aro se recula pour qu'il puisse s'agenouiller contre Ryan. Le vampire en question poussa mes mains et posa les siennes contre la blessure. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait mais je ne pouvais que prier que cela fonctionne. L'homme plissa fermement les yeux comme s'il se concentrait et un silence affreux et interminable s'en suivit, uniquement ponctué de mes sanglots incontrôlables et du bruit des membres de Ryan qui tapaient le sol au milieu de ses convulsions. Puis tout à coup le sang cessa de couler et il ne bougea plus. Je plaquai mes mains couvertes de sang devant ma bouche, croyant qu'il venait de mourir, mais en réalité, il vivait toujours, car les faibles battements de son cœur retentissaient toujours.

- Lui s'en sortir, hybrides être très solides, bien plus que humains.

Je relevai mes yeux humides sur le type bizarre. Il avait un accent horriblement prononcé, dix fois plus que celui de Ryan. Mais apparemment il devait être originaire de la même contrée, car cela y ressemblait fortement. Je reniflai piteusement en contemplant de nouveau mon ami. Il semblait épuisé, et ses respirations étaient très lentes. Nicolae retira ses mains et je constatai avec ahurissement que la plaie était beaucoup moins béante… Comme si deux ou trois jours s'étaient écoulés à grande vitesse. Aro acquiesça avec une mine tirée.

- J'espère bien, il est d'ordre capital qu'il reste en vie.

- Pas problèmes.

Aro se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant avec agacement. Je fronçai les sourcils en le jaugeant longuement. Il ne devait pas avoir prévu que sa petite présentation se terminerait ainsi… Il capta mon regard et je le baissai vite. Nicolae se redressa tout comme le chef des Volturi. Ils soulevèrent mon ami et je me levai rapidement à mon tour. Nicolae rejeta le corps inerte de Ryan par-dessus son épaule et prit la direction de la porte. Je lâchai une exclamation inquiète. Aro posa une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de les suivre.

- Ou l'emmenez-vous ??? M'exclamai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Nicolae va s'occuper de lui.

- Je veux rester avec lui !

- Inutile.

Les larmes emplirent le coin de mes yeux lorsqu'ils disparurent derrière la porte. Deux vampires, dont une femme, pénétrèrent à leur place. Ils s'avancèrent vers nous avec toute la grâce que leur conférait leur race, puis ils se penchèrent respectueusement devant nous (Ou plutôt devant leur chef)

- Occupez-vous de Karl, emmenez-le chez Nicolae. Lâcha celui-ci.

Le vampire acquiesça et se dirigea vers le corps du type effondré. La femme quand à elle, ne cessait de me dévisager avec une curiosité sans égale. Aro posa une main sur mon épaule et étira un sourire mystérieux. Sous la douce pression de ses doigts, je pouvais ressentir le poids de sa puissance et de son empire. Qu'étais-je moi, petite demi-vampire, comparé à cet homme ? Je n'étais pas prisonnière au sens littéraire, car il n'y avait pas de liens autour de mes poignets, ni de chaînes à mes pieds… Non, j'étais prisonnière d'un pouvoir sans fin, d'une organisation ancestrale, de vampires invisibles qui surveillaient le moindre de nos mouvements et de dirigeants terrifiants. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait, ni ce qui allait advenir de mon ami. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que sous cette main aux apparences bienveillantes et chaleureuse, se tenaient le choix de ma vie ou de ma mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on me fit conduire dans une chambre, bien différente de la cellule ou l'on nous avait jeté quelques heures auparavant. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, des rideaux luxueux accrochés aux immenses fenêtres, une baignoire de marbre encastrée dans le sol et dissimulée par un pan de mur central au milieu de la chambre. Le belle vampire me fit entrer et avec un sourire dépourvu de réelle gentillesse, elle referma la porte derrière moi. Elle n'enclencha pas le verrou, de toute façon c'était inutile… Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'arriverait si j'osais tenter de m'échapper. Je n'atteindrai même pas le bout du couloir… Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre de savoir ce que l'on voulait de moi. Attendre une libération ou une sentence. Je m'assis sur le lit avec le cœur serré, tout en contemplant cette suite magnifique au style très Italien. La Française hybride avait-elle séjourné ici elle aussi ? Etait-elle morte ? Nahuel allait-il lui aussi se faire enlever ? Ce trop plein d'émotion déclencha mes larmes silencieuses le long de mes joues, pendant que mon corps recroquevillé tressaillait sous les sanglots.

La porte s'ouvrit et je sursautai. Avais-je sombré dans un sommeil épuisé ? Je ne me souvenais plus de rien… Mais il faisait nuit. Je clignai des yeux en me relevant vivement du matelas, soutenue par mes bras pantois. Un vampire passa la porte et fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer. Quand Ryan se matérialisa dans celle-ci, je poussai une exclamation de soulagement étouffée. Il leva les yeux sur moi et son sourire illumina son visage. Il se précipita et je bondis du lit. Je me jetai dans ses bras et il me fit tourner contre lui. Le vampire ne nous adressa pas même un œil et referma la porte. Ryan me fit glisser au sol et agrippa mes joues en collant son front contre le mien.

- Tu vas bien ! Affirma-t-il dans un souffle.

J'acquiesçai les larmes aux yeux et il rit doucement.

- Tu es fou tu as failli nous faire tuer ! Chuchotai-je alors, en regardant la porte.

- J'ai dérapé, je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il.

Je reculai mon front du sien en réajustant distraitement le col de la nouvelle chemise qu'il portait. Il n'y avait plus de trace de blessure sur sa nuque. Il balaya la chambre de ses prunelles turquoise et soupira. Je n'étais pas prête à me taire tout de suite, il y avait trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu avais tué le Volturi ? Avec ce donc incroyable ? Tu peux tuer des Vampires ?! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ? Et à Forks ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé !

- Nessie… Tu poses trop de questions ! Souffla-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il s'éloigna et passa derrière le pan qui dissimulait la salle de bain. Je m'empressai de le suivre, bien déterminée à en savoir plus. Il était penché au dessus du lavabo et il tourna le somptueux robinet. Il s'aspergea le visage du flot qui s'en écoulait puis il se redressa en rejetant ses mèches dorées en arrière, les mouillants légèrement. Il referma le robinet puis se regarda dans la glace en faisant une moue fatiguée. Je me postai derrière lui pour capter son regard dans le miroir.

- Nessie ne fait pas cette tête… Je te jure que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu crois que moi je vais bien ?! Je suis prisonnière ici, tout comme toi, sauf que de nous deux je suis la seule à être sincère. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici n'est-ce pas ?! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu peur de les attaquer… De les attaquer avec ce pouvoir.

Ma voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et je sentis mes jambes flancher. Toute la pression retombait et était en train de liquéfier mes membres. Ma tête me tournait et les sanglots nouaient ma gorge. Ryan releva des sourcils tristes puis s'approcha de moi. Il me prit la main et me ramena derrière la cloison. Il me força à m'asseoir et s'allongea sur le lit en soufflant. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et fixa le plafond. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se décide à parler.

- Je connais bien les Volturis, pendant deux ans ils m'ont traqué sans relâche. Au début, c'était surtout pour m'observer et m'étudier, mais plus le temps passait et plus je voyais qu'ils devenaient entreprenants. Une nuit ils ont tenté de me capturer dans mon sommeil, et c'est là que j'ai usé de mon don. (Je m'allongeai sur le ventre en le toisant avec curiosité) Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne peux pas tuer ce qui n'est pas vivant. Je ne sais pas trop ce que mon don leur fait, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils n'apprécient pas. C'est comme si j'absorbais la chose qui fait bouger leur corps mort. Je sens que ma main tremble et ils s'écroulent.

Je poussai une petite exclamation admirative. Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

- C'est assez pratique en effet, c'est pour ça que j'avais réussi à leur échapper jusqu'à présent. Je ne les craignais pas. Mais un jour, je me suis retrouvé face à trois vampires, et mon don n'a pas fonctionné. Heureusement que mes jambes ont fonctionné elles…

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas marché ?! Demandai-je, fascinée.

- A cause d'une femme…

- Une femme ?!

- Elle possède un don très puissant, qui ressemble un peu à celui de ta mère. Ta mère peut étirer un bouclier qui protège ceux qui s'y trouvent. Elle, elle dégage une aura qui annule les pouvoirs. Elle n'est pas plus puissante qu'un autre lorsqu'elle est face aux Cullen, car Bella repousserait l'aura. Mais là, ils nous ont pris par surprise à Forks, et ta mère n'était pas là.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant… Mais ces aveux ne suffisaient pas à dénouer l'angoisse qui me rongeait l'estomac. Je me mordis la lèvre, en proie à la peur maintenant que le silence était revenu. Ryan tourna discrètement le regard sur moi puis doucement, saisit ma main.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne nous feront pas de mal, nous sommes trop importants pour eux.

- Tu me le jure ? Sanglotai-je.

Son visage s'attrista et son regard perdit son étincelle. Il ne pouvait pas me le jurer… Il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il ne nous arriverait rien. Les larmes coulèrent alors en flots silencieux le long de mes joues et il me serra contre lui avec fermeté, sur ce matelas luxueux et dans cette suite sublime qui n'était autre qu'une cage dorée.


	13. Une cage dorée

**13 – Une cage dorée**

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, et les refermai devant l'éblouissante lumière qui m'aveuglait. C'était déjà le matin ? Je poussai un ronchonnement fatigué en tournant le dos à cet éclat ennuyeux, et je me retrouvai contre un corps chaud. Il remua à son tour et son bras m'enlaça mollement. Je fourrai mon visage contre son torse pour m'octroyer encore quelques instants d'obscurité, et doucement je replongeai dans le brouillard salutaire du sommeil. Mais tout à coup, des bruits bien réels me tirèrent de ma brume. Ryan tendit son bras autour de moi et il me pressa contre lui en se redressant de moitié. J'ouvris mes yeux embrumés pour le contempler. Il fixait la porte de la suite avec une mine encore endormie, mais indéniablement sur le qui-vive. J'écoutai avec appréhension. Quelqu'un approchait. Mon cœur accéléra quand le vampire se posta derrière la porte.

- Merde…

Ryan me força à me rallonger et jeta la couverture par-dessus moi. Il bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers l'entrée, juste au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait. Je sortis la tête, anxieuse, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ryan, vêtu de son unique jogging, se tenait face au nouvel arrivant et le défiait de ses prunelles turquoise impassibles. L'imposant vampire aux cheveux bruns ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Il le regardait de ses yeux rougeoyants, s'une posture si droite et statique qu'on aurait pu le croire de marbre. Nous avions là la vie qui faisait face à la mort. Deux races qui n'étaient décidément pas prête à cohabiter, ni laisser l'autre la dominer. Ryan arqua un sourcil mauvais.

- Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Siffla-t-il. Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau ma femme va vous servir un café.

- Comme c'est amusant… Rétorqua le vampire.

Sa voix d'outre-tombe me fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Je ne le connaissais pas celui-là, et je priais pour que sa visite soit comme les autres, c'est-à-dire, des interrogatoires sans fins, des injections diverses et variées, des tests stupides. Mais il n'avait sur lui aucune mallette… Allait-il nous conduire dans une salle comme la dernière fois ? Où ils avaient testé notre force physique ? Il tourna son regard de braise sur moi et je me ratatinai en oubliant mes questions. Il revint vers mon ami sans même avoir cillé.

- Aro aimerait vous avoir parmi eux pour le déjeuner.

Ryan s'esclaffa d'un air mauvais, prêt à rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais le vampire le devança.

- Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, ce n'est pas vous qui serez servis au déjeuner malheureusement.

Dieu que son ton monocorde était effrayant. Il soupira d'impatience puis me toisa de toute sa grandeur, de l'autre bout de l'immense suite.

- Je vais vous y conduire, habillez-vous.

- Pas la peine merci, on connait le chemin. Lâcha Ryan.

Le vampire tourna ses yeux étonnés vers mon ami mais celui-ci avait déjà levé la main. Je plaquai les miennes devant ma bouche en poussant une exclamation choquée quand le vampire s'effondra au sol dans un bruissement de tissus. Son regard figé était grand ouvert face au plafond immaculé, on aurait vraiment dit une statue cette fois-ci. Ryan l'enjamba pour se diriger vers moi, alors que je n'avais toujours pas retiré mes mains sous la surprise. Il m'attrapa le haut du bras et me tira hors du lit sans que mes yeux ne lâchent le corps inerte au sol.

- Habille-toi Nessie. Me dit-il en me poussant de l'autre coté du pan de mur de la salle de bain.

- Mais tu es fou ?! Ils vont être très en colère !!! Balbutiai-je.

- Ho, ils le sont déjà, il y en a trois au bout du couloir qui se retiennent de venir m'égorger.

J'écarquillai les yeux, en le contemplant appuyé sur le pan de mur de son attitude nonchalante. Il soupira devant ma mine de zombie et me fit signe de me dépêcher avant de passer de l'autre coté. Après un court instant d'immobilité parfaite, mon corps bougea lentement, comme pour se forcer à réagir. Je me précipitai vers le portant, là ou chaque jour on m'apportait ma nouvelle tenue. Mon onzième vêtement était impeccablement disposé sur celui-ci. Une robe magnifique en voilages orange, comme ces tenues latines si jolies. Je retirai dans la hâte ma nuisette et pris délicatement la robe pour l'enfiler. Elle glissa le long de mon corps comme une cascade de soie. Je me débattis avec les chaussures posées sous le portant, fis de mon mieux pour les lacer la soie autour de mes chevilles, puis jetai un œil au gigantesque miroir. Même au sortir du lit, j'avais une chevelure somptueuse et un visage de poupée. Remercions pour ça ma moitié-vampirique.

Je passai l'autre coté du pan de mur pour tomber face à face avec Ryan qui boutonnait sa superbe chemise anthracite. Il évalua ma tenue d'un œil appréciateur puis saisit ma main pour m'emmener vers la porte. En passant, je contemplai avec appréhension le corps du vampire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Nous déboulâmes dans le couloir et il pressa le pas. Nous n'entendîmes que le claquement de mes talons aiguille sur le sol de pierre ainsi que nos respirations. Nous étions seuls, mais pourtant nous ne l'étions pas… Ils étaient là, tout autour de nous. Je sentais leur aura et leur présence. Ils nous surveillaient. Rien qu'à leur odeur, j'en percevais une trentaine. Cette idée me fit frissonner et je serrai un peu plus la main de Ryan. Soudain, au bout du couloir, deux hommes se matérialisèrent. L'un des deux ne put réprimer une grimace de colère. Cela devait être si dur de résister à la tentation du tuer ce demi-vampire qui les narguait et s'en prenait ouvertement à ses confrères.

- Suivez-nous. Cracha-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre devant cette animosité peu dissimulée, mais le sourire confiant de Ryan m'empêcha de céder à la panique. Les deux colosses nous précédèrent le long des méandres complexes dru royaumes des Volturis, et c'est avec soulagement que je vis défiler les portes des endroits ou nous étions examinés et testés. Je réprimais même un sourire quand la porte du docteur Nicolae fut loin derrière, car c'est là que nous recevions les injections les plus douloureuses. La souvenir de la dernière en date me donna même la nausée. Je me revoyais, assise sur la table de métal en reniflant piteusement, pendant que le vampire m'enfonçait l'aiguille dans le bras. Il passait l'heure suivante à m'observer intensément, guettant des signes de douleur ou des symptômes variés Pour l'instant, je n'avais eu qu'une seule réaction aux tests. J'avais eu la tête qui tournait et je m'étais effondrée sur la table de métal car j'avais perdu toutes mes forces, mais une demi-heure plus tard, c'était comme si mon corps avait combattu le produit. Le soir même Ryan m'avait raconté qu'il s'était évanoui lui aussi, et qu'il avait même vomi sur le docteur… Mais je le soupçonnai d'avoir enrobé la vérité juste pour me faire sourire après cette dure journée.

Tout à coup, je perçus une odeur étrange… Bien loin des odeurs auxquelles nous étions habitués depuis dix jours. J'humai l'air plus fort, comme pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, mais apparemment, mon ami lui aussi l'avait senti. Nous échangeâmes un regard effaré, comme si nous ne pouvions y croire. Les deux vampires stoppèrent leur marche silencieuse devant l'immense porte qui donnait sur la grande salle d'Aro, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mes doigts se crispèrent autour des siens et il les pressa deux fois, en un signe complice et assurant. La porte s'ouvrit et la vive lumière m'aveugla un instant, mais les formes et les contours réapparurent bien vite et quand sa silhouette émergea au milieu de la vingtaine de vampires je poussai un hurlement déchiré. Carlisle se tenait debout face à nous, plus beau et lumineux que le jour lui-même. Ses prunelles dorées s'emplirent de douleur quand elles se posèrent sur moi et il écarta les bras au moment ou je me ruai vers lui. J'atterris contre son corps dur et froid en pleurant comme jamais, manquant même de m'étouffer tant la peine me ravageait. Il me serra fort en tremblant légèrement.

- Chérie ne pleure pas, sois forte. Me murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

J'acquiesçai dans mes horribles sanglots tout en enserrant son cou très fort. Il releva le visage pour regarder derrière moi et il ouvrit un bras, me tenant bien serrée de l'autre. Je sentis alors les bras chauds de Ryan nous encercler tout les deux. Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger, et seul mon chagrin résonnait contre les murs de la gigantesque pièce. Mes larmes me brulaient les joues tout comme mon corps se secouait violemment sous mes respirations saccadées. Carlisle poussa un souffle déchiré contre mon oreille tout en levant le visage sur mon ami, dans mon dos. Sans doute les deux hommes étaient-ils en train de se regarder.

- Merci Ryan. Dit-il avec douleur. Merci.

Ryan ne répondit rien et Carlisle me serra plus fort contre lui avant de se redresser. Je m'agrippai furieusement à son bras, fourrant mon visage rougis et larmoyant contre son pull. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je ne voulais plus que l'on m'abandonne. Pitié, je voulais m'en aller, je voulais rentrer chez moi. Aro tapa doucement dans ses mains, ce qui me fit sortir un œil de son bras pour regarder. Il s'avança vers nous avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il voulait nous faire croire que cette scène l'avait un temps soit peu ému. Je jetai un œil sur Ryan, qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse et froncé les sourcils. Mon grand-père lui, arborait son visage empreint de sagesse que j'aimais tant. Aro laissa ses mains jointes devant lui et nous contempla tour à tour avec ses airs bienveillants dont j'avais appris à me méfier.

- Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, désirez-vous passer à table ? Certes nous seront peu nombreux à gouter au succulent plat que nous a confectionné Armando, mais cela sera plus convivial d'être assis.

Je relevai mon minois larmoyant sur Carlisle, et celui-ci acquiesça sans un mot. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me faire avancer. La vingtaine de vampires prirent place à l'immense table rectangulaire de bois et nous fûmes placés en bout. Je m'assis en tremblant, entre mon ami et mon grand-père. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, ni ce que la visite de Carlisle signifiait… Mais je priais n'importe quelle divinité de nous laisser repartir. Aro poussa une exclamation d'aise puis il fit signe à quelqu'un au fond de la pièce. Une petite porte s'ouvrit et un vampire habillé comme un serveur très élégant pénétra avec deux plats en inox sous cloche. Il se pencha au dessus de moi pour me poser l'assiette puis posa celle de Ryan avant de soulever les cloches et s'éloigner aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu. Je contemplai ma superbe salade digne des plus grands restaurant, sauf que jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu si peu d'appétit. Je déglutis difficilement en tremblant toujours. Tous les vampires nous observaient avec leurs yeux rougeoyants et je sentis les larmes remonter ma gorge.

- Il y a des fois ou j'aimerai apprécier la nourriture humaine. Mais c'est si dur de résister au cuisinier. S'exclama Aro avec un sourire.

La table accueillit sa remarque avec des rires bienséants qui me firent sursauter. Ryan échangea un regard intense avec mon grand-père. Un petit cliquetis me fit baisser les yeux, et je réalisai que c'était la fourchette que je tenais dans mes mains tremblantes qui tintait contre l'assiette. Je l'en écartai vite.

- Tu peux être fier de ta petite-fille Carlisle, elle s'est montrée très patiente et coopérative. Reprit Aro en jouant de son doigt sur l'ovale du verre en cristal posé devant lui. Par contre ce n'est pas le cas de ce cher Ryan, il a la fâcheuse tendance de profiter d'un mince écart de la surveillance d'Amy pour ennuyer mes confrères.

Ryan étira un sourire narquois et Aro le toisa avec cet air toujours mystérieux. Une superbe vampire à la chevelure rousse observa mon assiette avec un air sévère, et je m'empressai de piquer une tomate pour vite l'engloutir. Ryan jouait distraitement du bout de sa fourchette en dispersant les feuilles de salade.

- Aro, tu m'as fait venir et je suis ici, je te propose d'en venir aux faits je te prie.

Je rivai mes yeux sur mon grand-père. Il avait parlé avec calme, mais je pouvais percevoir dans ses traits une pointe de colère bien contenue. Le chef des Volturis rit dans sa gorge et se reculant dans son siège avant de croiser les mains sur la table. Il releva ensuite ses prunelles de braises sur nous et mon cœur se serra.

- J'avais dans l'espoir que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement. Je dois bien avouer que vous savoir dans la ville me dérange quelque peu… Marmonna-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ne trouve-tu pas ça normal ? Après tout tu as kidnappé deux membres de notre clan et tu les retiens prisonniers dans ta demeure. Répondit Carlisle d'une voix posée et calme.

Aro s'esclaffa à gorge déployée et la table joignit leurs rires au sien, comme par obligation. Il se reprit et nous toisa avec des yeux brillants.

- Tout cela aurait pu se dérouler plus facilement mon ami, mais tu as ouvertement déclaré la guerre. Commença-t-il. Les hybrides ne devraient pas exister, c'est une chose, mais malgré ça nous sommes tout de même confrontés à quelques rares représentants. Il est tout à fait normal de regarder tout ça de plus près non ?! Allons Carlisle, toi qui est si intrigué par ce genre de choses !

- C'est de ma petite-fille et d'un membre de ma famille dont tu es en train de parler Aro. Rétorqua gravement Carlisle.

- Et c'est pour ça que nous les traitons avec le plus grand respect !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure… Souffla Ryan.

Aro tourna ses pupilles rougeoyantes sur lui et ses traits se durcirent l'espace d'un infime moment. Mes mains tremblèrent sous cet échange des plus intenses, et sans que je ne le prévoie, ma voix cristalline et inquiète résonna au milieu de l'assemblée.

- Est-ce que nous nous en allons avec Carlisle ?

Un lourd silence suivit ma timide demande, et j'eus l'impression que les regards se firent moqueur, comme si j'inspirai la pitié. Aro me jaugea un moment et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses traits.

- Il faudra être un peu plus patiente très chère, il nous faudra beaucoup de temps pour bien cerner vos aptitudes et votre étrange nature.

Ma gorge se noua et je cherchai un quelconque réconfort dans le regard de mon grand-père. Mais il n'y eut aucune lueur qui pu me rassurer, il me toisait avec tristesse et impuissance. Les larmes naquirent aux coins de mes yeux devant cette fatalité… Alors nous n'allions pas retourner à Forks. Nous allions encore rester ici et subir leurs tests si dégradant, comme de vulgaires rats de laboratoire que l'on aurait installé dans une cage en or ? Il était évident que mon grand-père ne pouvait rien faire… Nous étions prisonniers d'une forteresse imprenable, remplie d'une centaine de vampires à l'affut. Mais l'espace d'un instant, aux cotés de Carlisle, j'avais été assez stupide pour croire que nous serions libres. Je me retins du mieux possible, mais mon premier sanglot étouffé se fit entendre et une larme roula le long de ma joue avant de s'écraser dans ma salade à peine touchée. Carlisle jeta sa main pour saisir la mienne avec des traits déchiré et Ryan m'observa sans un mot.

- Comme promis, je t'ai montré mes hôtes et comme tu peux le voir, ils sont en bonne santé. Pourrions-nous reparler de ton clan qui rode dans mes rues ?

La voix d'Aro me semblait lointaine, tant je sombrai dans la tristesse. Même le contact de la main de Carlisle sur la mienne me paraissait lointain. Je repensais à mes parents, à Jacob, à ma famille. Je les imaginais si près de moi, dans les rues de Voltera. Je voulais tellement rentrer. Je ne désirais rien d'autre au monde. Je nous revoyais tous ensembles, heureux et riants aux éclats. Tout à coup la main de Carlisle frissonna, et je réalisai que j'étais en train de lui envoyer les souvenirs dans lesquels je me perdais depuis une dizaine de minutes. Le pauvre. Je me repris et secouai doucement la tête dans le flot silencieux de mes larmes. Aro parlait toujours, et je fis mon possible pour me reconcentrer.

- C'est fâcheux que tu ne veuilles pas ramener le reste des tiens chez toi…

- Si tu veux que nous partions, tu sais ce que cela requiert.

- Je ne peux pas vous les rendre, tu le sais très bien, ils nous sont très précieux.

- Tu parles de nous comme si nous étions de simples objets Aro ! Coupa mon ami.  
Le chef des Volturis soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Je lançai un regard suppliant à mon grand-père qui ne fut capable que de m'échanger un air désemparé et désolé.

- Comme je l'avais crains, c'est un dialogue de sourd. Nous revoilà dans l'impasse de ce matin, même après l'effort que je viens de faire en te montrant mes protégés. Peut être qu'un jour tu comprendras que ce que nous faisons ici est plus que raisonnable.

Les doigts de mon grand-père se serrèrent dans les miens et ses traits frémirent, lui qui parvenait toujours à rester si calme et posé. Aro se redressa alors, immédiatement imité par le reste des Volturis, et mon cœur se noua. Ho non… Je m'agrippai au bras de Carlisle en sanglotant plus fort, alors que deux vampires s'approchaient de nous. Mon grand-père s'empressa de m'embrasser alors que j'enserrai son cou en pleurant comme jamais. Il me serra mais les deux colosses m'attrapèrent pour me faire reculer. Je me débattis en hurlant de tristesse, incapable de laisser partir mon grand-père, incapable de supporter qu'il m'abandonne. Les deux vampires tirèrent plus fort et je poussai un sanglot douloureux quand ils m'arrachèrent à lui. Carlisle recula en vacillant, m'observant avec souffrance, pendant que je luttais comme une lionne en hurlant d'hystérie entre leurs mains.

- Lâchez-là bande de salauds ! S'exclama Ryan en se jetant sur nous pour m'arracher à eux.

Un des vampires le repoussa violemment et les prunelles démentes de mon ami se posèrent sur lui juste avant qu'il ne lève la main. Le vampire s'effondra, mais de suite après, Ryan en fit de même en se tordant de douleur. Je plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche sous la surprise, contemplant les convulsions horribles de mon ami. Carlisle voulu approcher mais on le conduisait déjà vers la sortir. Je le regardai partir en sanglotant piteusement et je ne pus croiser que ses prunelles anéanties un mince instant avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. Je me jetai alors sur Ryan en gémissant. Il avait arrêté de convulser et il respirait difficilement en fixant le plafond de ses yeux grands ouverts. Je relevai la tête pour fusiller Aro de mon regard larmoyant. Jane se tenait à coté de lui et toisait Ryan avec un sourire cruel. C'était elle qui lui avait fait ça… Une seconde femme se matérialisa à son autre coté, grande et sublime, avec des cheveux noirs relevé en chignon.

- Dois-je bloquer tous les pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Amy, je crois qu'il s'est calmé maintenant. Sourit Aro.


	14. Ne pas basculer

14 – Ne pas basculer.

J'étais a-demi allongée sur Ryan, caressant son front et scrutant son visage tiré. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient trainé jusque dan notre chambre, il n'avait pas parlé, ses superbes yeux turquoise restaient accrochés au plafond et sa respiration lente et profonde gardait le même rythme monotone et inchangé. La chambre était illuminée d'une lueur orangée magnifique, signe que le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Volterra. Les rayons dorés caressaient ma peau et se mêlaient aux tons pastel de ma sublime robe. Je relevais les yeux, Ryan n'avait pas bougé, et sa chevelure d'ange luisait sous l'éclat des rayons. Il était vraiment très beau, même épuisé. Je passai mes doigts le long de son nez, glissant sur ses lèvres et remontant sur ses paupières. Ses prunelles se tournèrent alors pour me regarder et un doux sourire étira ses traits figés pendant si longtemps. Je souris à mon tour, de soulagement, et posai ma tête sur son torse en soupirant. Il me serra et je pus enfin laisser court à mes larmes silencieuses, maintenant que j'autorisais la pression à retomber.

- Tu as eu mal ? Sanglotai-je doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser mon épaule nue de son pouce. Je supposais que cela voulait dire oui, mais qu'il s'interdisait à me faire peur. Une longue minute défila avant que j'ose parler de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'espère qu'ils s'en tiendront juste aux tests avec nous.

Je fronçai les sourcils, devant cette remarque chargée de sous-entendus. Je relevais le minois pour le regarder et il plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Que crois-tu qu'ils aient fait avec la Française ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je doute qu'elle ait été relâchée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore ici.

Ma gorge se noua. Il insinuait par là qu'elle était morte ? Qu'après l'avoir testé et avoir examiné cette race dérangeante sous toutes les coutures, ils avaient fini par la tuer pour qu'elle n'ère plus sur la planète ? Cette idée me donna la chair de poule, et Ryan m'entoura un peu plus de ses bras, dans une étreinte de compassion, une étreinte d'un hybride qui en avait trop vu et qui voulait protéger un autre hybride encore vierge des horreurs de ce monde. Nous étions là, sur ce lit, à attendre qu'on dispose de nous et à craindre chaque pas dans le couloir qui risquerait d'être le dernier que nous entendions. Mes doigts jouèrent avec le col de sa chemise et mon souffle se mourrait sur la naissance de sa gorge. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Finalement c'est lui qui brisa le silence angoissant.

- Ils ne nous tueront pas, ils craignent trop le de Carlisle sur les autres Clans. SI jamais ils nous faisaient du mal, cela pourrait engendrer quelque chose qu'ils craignent plus que le feu.

- C'est pour ça qu'Aro a eu si peur l'autre jour quand tu as été blessé… A quoi tout cela rime alors s'ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer ? Demandai-je avec étonnement.

- Plusieurs choses je suppose. Commença-t-il. Déjà une vengeance, ils ont vraiment dû se sentir vexé d'avoir été repoussé à Forks. Ensuite, de la peur, car malgré tout ce qu'ils laissent paraitre à notre égard comme la haine et le mépris, ils ont peur de nous. (J'écarquillai les yeux) Et pour finir, ils sont envieux. Ils nous envient cette part de vie qu'ils n'ont plus. Certes ils sont plus fort physiquement que nous, mais peuvent-ils vivre au soleil ? Peuvent-ils dormir ? Saigner ? Se méler au reste du monde aussi bien que nous ? Nous sommes des humains qui possédons la force et les pouvoirs des vampires. Ils sont jaloux. Tous ces tests sont là dans un unique seul but. Ils testent nos faiblesses, nos forces, les maladies qui nous terrassent, celles qui ne nous touchent pas… Mais pas dans le but de trouver ce qui nous tue, car il suffirait de nous briser la nuque ou de nous entailler profondément.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, absorbée par ce récit et curieuse d'entendre la fin de sa phrase en suspend. Son fort accent roumain donnait un ton lugubre à l'histoire.

- Ils testent la future race qu'ils essaient de créer.

Je poussai une exclamation de surprise. Ma réaction lui tira un sourire amusé.

- Mais ils sont frustrés. Frustrés de ne pas y arriver. Car il n'y a qu'une seule façon de nous créer, et à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle n'est pas simple, bien que très agréable je le conçois.

Mes joues rosirent devant la tournure que prenaient ses mots.

- Je ne sais rien de mes parents, mais pour ce qui est des tiens, ton père ne se nourrissait plus de sang humain depuis longtemps. Peu de vampires y arrivent, et même malgré ça, ça a du être affreux chaque jour pour lui de lutter. Imagine un Volturi sanguinaire et méprisant des humains qui essaye de faire l'amour à une humaine… (Il grimaça) Non, n'imagine pas en fait.

Je gloussai et il finit par rire aussi. Le silence revint, pendant que nous songions tout les deux à ses paroles. Finalement c'était censé. Cela donnait un sens à cette curiosité morbide qu'ils avaient eue avec moi dès le début. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment les possibilités qu'offrait ma race, vu que je n'avais vécu qu'avec des vampires toute ma vie… Mais Ryan lui, le savait. Il avait vécu avec des humains sans que personne ne soupçonne rien. Certes il ne vieillissait pas, mais il pouvait manger comme eux, dormir comme eux, se saouler comme eux, aller à la plage, avoir des bouffées de chaleur, rougir, se blesser… J'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Tu as fait beaucoup de choses dans ta vie ? Demandai-je distraitement.

- J'ai fait trop de choses. Sourit-il avec malice.

Mon regard pétilla devant sa réaction. C'était un de ces moments ou il acceptait d'ouvrir son cœur. Je remuai entre ses bras pour mieux me placer et le regarder dans les yeux.

- Raconte-moi des anecdotes ! Pour me faire penser à autre chose que cet enfer. M'enquis-je.

Il rit doucement, avec une petite fossette ravissante au coin de la bouche. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis son regard pétilla.

- J'ai eu un chien ! Rit-il.

- Ho c'est vrai ? Clamai-je.

Il s'esclaffa en levant les yeux au plafond, comme pour se remémorer.

- Il s'appelait Tolstoï, c'était le plus gros batard qu'on puisse trouver, on avait renoncé à chercher les races qui y étaient mélangées. (J'éclatai de rire et il rit aussi). C'était un chien aussi grand qu'un poney, tout sec et en muscles avec de drôles de longues oreilles qui pendaient, il adorait courir dans la neige comme un dératé. Il était fêlé ce chien de toute façon.

- Comment l'as-tu eu ?

- Il arrivait souvent que des chiens errants viennent réclamer de la nourriture dans les retranchements, quand il n'y avait plus de corps à becqueter (je fis la moue). Nous, ça nous distrayait le soir de voir ces cabots miteux se faufiler entre nous. Un soir j'ai partagé un bout de viande avec Tolstoï et il ne m'a plus jamais quitté, il me suivait comme mon ombre, même sur le champ de bataille ce cap-pătrat.

- Qu'est-il devenu ? Tu l'as gardé longtemps ? Repris-je curieuse.

- Il est resté avec moi presqu'une année entière. Je lui avais même accroché un casque sur la tête ça faisait rire les autres soldats. (Son sourire s'effaça alors doucement) Un matin, on a du aller sur le front, Tolstoï me suivait comme toujours, au milieu des explosions, mais ce jour là nous avons reçu une grenade. (Il se tût un moment). Il ne restait que son casque au milieu du trou fumant dans lequel nous étions. J'ai cicatrisé, mais pas Tolstoï.

J'éclatai soudain en sanglots et il releva des sourcils étonnés. J'imaginais ce pauvre Tolstoï, grand comme un cheval en train de courir au milieu des champs de bataille de sa démarche dégingandée et avec la langue pendante. J'imaginais même son casque bougeant dans tout les sens. Je lâchai un sanglot déchirant devant cette si triste image. Ryan se moqua gentiment en attrapant mon menton pour le relever et pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je reniflais piteusement et il rit derechef.

- Nessie… Je suis né en 1953. Que ce soit Tolstoï ou même mes vieux amis de la guerre froide, je suis bien forcé de les perdre un jour où l'autre tu ne crois pas ? C'est notre lot de voir vieillir et mourir les autres. Me sourit-il.

J'acquiesçai en sanglotant et il déposa un baiser sur mon nez. La première fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur moi. Je me frottai les yeux et il roula sur le dos, caressant toujours mon épaule de ses doigts.

- Dès que je te demande quelque chose c'est toujours triste… Je dois te rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs je suis désolée. Marmonnai-je.

- Pas du tout, j'ai de très bons souvenirs de ce stupide Tolstoï. Je ne regrette pas de m'être attaché à lui, tout comme je ne regrette pas de m'être attaché aux autres ainsi qu'à ma femme.

Je me mordis la lèvre, curieuse de le réentendre parler de Vlada. Il resta pensif un moment, et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. J'étais curieuse de savoir à quel souvenir il songeait. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi.

- Es-tu amoureuse Nessie ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

J'écarquillai les yeux, les joues rougies. Amoureuse ? Je ne savais pas… A vrai dire je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'anormal, ou qui m'aurait fait songer « c'est ça l'amour ?». En même temps, je n'avais jamais quitté ma famille et Forks. Comment aurais-je pu connaitre quelque chose. Il prit mon silence et mes réflexions pour un non.

- L'amour c'est vraiment très étrange. Commença-t-il dans un soupir. On se dispute, on est jaloux, on se bat avec d'autres gars, on se sent mal, on devient fou. L'amour nous apprend de bien mauvaises choses. Mais il faut bien ça pour avoir le droit de connaître le sentiment si merveilleux et puissant qui surpasse le reste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être amoureux ? Comment on le sait ? Demandai-je.

Il me fit un sourire mystérieux.

- Tu le sauras…

- Tu as été amoureux plusieurs fois ? Si ça te gène de réponds pas...

- Disons que c'est facile d'aimer, enfin je veux dire, de ressentir ce sentiment. J'ai été amoureux quelques fois oui. J'ai aimé une boulangère qui ne me calculait pas le moins de monde. J'ai été amoureux d'une ravissante Polonaise, mais son mari m'a cassé la gueule. (Nous rîmes tout les deux). Mmmmh, qui d'autre. Ha oui, j'ai aimé une factrice, et je me suis ruiné en cartes postales que je m'envoyais à moi-même. (J'éclatai de rire derechef). Et pour finir, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille de mon espèce, la plus belle de toutes les femmes.

Je cessai de rire immédiatement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Une fille de son espèce ? Mais je croyais que j'avais été la première hybride qu'il ait jamais rencontré… Il arqua un sourcil amusé, comme s'il attendait. Les mots prirent soudain tout leur sens et j'écarquillai de gros yeux, rouge comme une tomate. Il éclata de son rire magnifique alors que je me liquéfiais sur le matelas. Son étreinte, qui était devenue habituelle, comme celle de Jacob, me paru bien différente tout à coup. Ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu. Il me secoua contre lui en gloussant et chercha mon regard pour y plonger ses prunelles turquoise pétillantes.

- Respire Nessie, je ne vais pas te manger. Sourit-il. C'est normal que je ressente ce genre de choses pour toi. Tu es la première hybride que je rencontre, ce qui n'est pas rien, surtout quand on a été seul et perdu comme moi autant de temps. Ensuite, tu es de loin la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée, aussi belle qu'un vampire mais avec de jolies rougeurs sur les joues (Il toucha mon nez du bout de son doigt et je rougis plus fort). Etre de la même espèce me confère de nouvelles sensations, c'est marrant. Je me sens vraiment protecteur envers toi. En général je suis plutôt du genre à jouer les salauds et laisser tout le monde derrière moi. Quand on est immortel, c'est difficile de s'attacher en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, les gens finiront par disparaitre. Si on s'attache, on souffre.

- Mais moi je ne vieillis pas, comme toi. Et je ne suis pas un vampire. Complétai-je.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Acquiesça-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux, pensive. Je songeais à tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Comment je peux savoir si moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! Me dit-il d'un air grave.

J'écarquillai les yeux, paniquée, et quand il s'approcha doucement de moi je poussai une exclamation en bondissant hors du lit. Je reculai vivement jusqu'à cogner mon dos au mur, la mine horrifiée et la respiration saccadée. Il s'assit sur le lit en me regardant avec une mine amusée. Il arqua un sourcil malicieux puis éclata de rire. Je clignai des yeux, perdue. Il secoua doucement son beau visage pour se calmer puis écarta les bras vers moi avec un sourire d'emmerdeur. Je jaugeai sa bouille amusée avec réticence, pas très convaincue, et il roula des yeux en soufflant.

- Nessie je blaguais…

- Tu blaguais quand tu disais que tu m'aimais ou quand tu as voulu m'embrasser ? Sifflai-je.

De nouveau il étira un sourire narquois. Je soupirais et il rit de bon cœur en écartant un peu plus les bras. J'abdiquais en soufflant.

- Va pour le fait que tu m'aimes bien, mais que tu gardes tes sales pattes Roumaines dans tes poches.

- Ça me convient ! Rit-il.

Je m'approchai entre ses bras et il m'attira à lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Je basculai sur lui en gloussant et il repoussa ma chevelure du même coté pour mieux me regarder. Il me fit un tendre sourire et le silence s'empara de nous.

- Ryan ? (Il posa ses yeux dans les miens, sérieux) Est-ce que tu pourrais aimer de nouveau aussi fort que lorsque tu as aimé Vlada ?

Il fronça doucement les sourcils puis caressa distraitement ma nuque. Une longue minute s'écoula dans un silence intime. Il revint enfin à lui et reposa ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire.

Il bougea alors et me fit glisser sur le coté. Il quitta le lit en s'étirant puis commença à dégrafer sa chemise en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je m'agenouillai sur le matelas en le regardant distraitement. Il retira sa chemise, laissant apercevoir un dos musclé à la peau parfaite. Il jeta négligemment la chemise au sol puis disparu derrière le pan de mur. Bien vite l'eau se mit à couler. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Tout à coup il passa juste la tête de l'autre coté du mur et me fit sa tête d'emmerdeur.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas vérifier ?

J'attrapai un oreiller et le lui balançai à la tête mais il avait déjà disparu derrière. Ses éclats de rires résonnèrent dans la chambre et je me surpris à glousser moi aussi. Heureusement qu'il était là pour me faire oublier la peur et la tristesse. Je n'osais pas imaginer l'anéantissement dans lequel j'aurais été aujourd'hui sans lui. Moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup, c'était une certitude. J'avais appris à connaitre ce beau Slovaque aux allures si nonchalantes et aux airs si peu intéressés par ce qui l'entourait. Au final, c'était une carapace. Une armure qu'il s'était forgé pour subir ce genre de situations. Il était mon rempart pour ne pas basculer dans la déprime et la folie. Lui qui avait déjà tant souffert, se retrouver enfermé là a subir des tests ne devait même plus l'atteindre. Attendait-il toujours quelque chose de la vie ou se contentait-il simplement d'être là…

Je tournai mes prunelles marron sur la fenêtre, songeant que ma famille était là, quelque part. Peut-être cherchaient-ils un plan pour nous sortir de là… Je fermai les yeux, utilisant mon don pour revivre de tendres souvenirs avec eux. Je me replongeai dans une scène lumineuse, où je courais dans la forêt, encore petite fille. Je me retournai en riant aux éclats et Jacob me saisissait par la taille pour me soulever et me faire tourner dans les airs. Quand je rouvris les yeux, une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue. Je me laissai tomber sur le matelas, plongée dans ma mémoire et apaisée par ceux que j'aimais. Les douces effluves de savons et le bruissement du flot s'écoulant avant de se fondre à la surface de l'eau me bercèrent, et je finis par m'assoupir. Je rêvais de Tolstoï, qui me suivait et sautillait gaiement tout autour de moi avec son casque qui dégringolait de chaque coté. Je lui lançai un bout de bois qu'il alla chercher en bondissant comme un cabri dans la neige. Je ris aux éclats et me retournai. Ryan me contemplai juste derrière, plus beau que jamais, il me sourit comme à son habitude et me tendit la main.


	15. Confrontation

15 – Confrontation

- Entre Renesmée, entre.

Je regardai la femme qui m'avait escorté jusqu'ici et elle me fit un signe de menton pour que j'avance. J'obtempérais avec anxiété tout en entrant dans la vaste alcôve. Aro était assis aux coté de ses deux compères, sur leurs trônes démesurés. Je vis également les jumeaux, non loin de leur chef, ainsi qu'Amy et deux autres Volturis. La porte derrière moi se referma et me fit sursauter. Aro esquissa un sourire amusé pendant que Marcus et Felix me toisaient avec réticence.

- Alors chère Renesmée, comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda gentiment Aro.

- B-Bien.

- Parfait. Les examens de ce matin n'ont pas été trop ennuyeux ?

- Non.

- C'est très bien.

Il se tût et je réalisai à quel point ma voix avait été petite et misérable. Je me sentais comme devant un tribunal, prête à passer sur la potence au moindre écart. Mes mains tremblaient malgré moi. Aro se redressa de toute sa hauteur et de sa prestance effroyable et mon cœur se noua. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me touche… Il ne devait pas me toucher. Il descendit les marches de son estrade de marbre avec une lenteur horrible.

- Nicolae m'a rapporté a quel point il était ravi de t'avoir comme sujet. Tu es très coopérative et patiente selon lui, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Reprit Aro de sa voix grave et posée.

- C'est normal, je me plais à croire que je contribue à une juste cause. Répondis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître crédible.

Cette réponse fit pétiller le regard du chef des vampires et il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il descendit les dernières marches, nous rapprochant indéniablement, et fit quelques pas vers moi. De nouveau mon cœur tonna dans ma poitrine.

- J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Ryan ce matin, et j'ai été ravi d'apprendre que tous les deux étiez liés. Commença-t-il l'air de rien. Ainsi peut être l'éloignement de votre famille vous est moins pénible.

J'acquiesçai timidement et il me jaugea de ses prunelles rougeoyantes. Il s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant.

- La chambre vous sied-elle ? Cet unique lit double n'est pas du tout un affront, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas choqué au premier abord.

- Pas du tout, nous sommes habitués à dormir ensembles de toute façon. Mentis-je.

- Voilà qui est très arrangeant soyez en sûre. Je dois bien avouer que cet unique lit n'était pas une erreur de notre part.

- C'est ce que Ryan a cru comprendre.

- Et que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? Demanda-t-il avec une lueur intense dans le regard.

C'était maintenant… Je devais jouer notre coup de Poker maintenant, avant qu'il ne me demande l'autorisation de vérifier certaines choses avec la plus grande obligeance dont il était capable. Je devais prendre les devants, aussi impossible que cela me paraisse en cet instant. Je pris une longue respiration et commençait doucement le coup de bluff.

- Il m'a dit que vous vous posiez quelques questions à propos de nos relations. Que la procréation de notre race vous rendait également légèrement curieux (Il étira un sourire). Il m'a gentiment conseillé de vos apporter quelques preuves pour que vous puissiez juger vous-même de ce qu'il en est.

Sans même lui laisser une chance de dire quelque chose ou de faire quoi que se soit, j'envoyai mon bras pour lui saisir la main. Il y eut un murmure dans l'assemblée mais c'était déjà trop tard, j'avais plissé les yeux et lui envoyai le flot de mes souvenirs. Avec toute la puissance que me conférait mon don, je fis ressurgir les souvenir de Ryan et moi, enlacés et essoufflés. Je coupais, triais, mélangeais. Le modelage était parfait, son corps nu sur le mien, haletant et passionné, ses fameuses paroles ou il me disait à quel point il me désirait encore et encore, j'y ajoutai même toutes les fois ou il s'était saisi de mes mains, m'avait enlacé, m'avait sourit... Le subterfuge était parfait. Quand je finis de lui montrer l'essentiel, je retirai vivement ma main pour qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de profiter du contact pour vérifier. Je retins ma respiration en attendant le verdict. Aro rouvrit les yeux avec une mine ravie, ne dissimulant plus son sourire des plus satisfaits.

- Bien, très bien. Dit-il simplement.

Je croisai mes mains derrière mon dos, pour ne pas leur montrer qu'elles tremblaient. Il frappa deux fois les siennes, en un signe ravi, avant de m'offrir un regard amical.

- A vrai dire je suis très satisfait de la tournure que prennent les choses, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre coopération fût aussi intéressante chère Renesmée. Votre obligeance pour nos petites expériences et votre amabilité à notre égard sont plus qu'honorables. Sachez que vous en serez récompensée, je vais organiser une petite surprise pour vous remercier.

Il leva les yeux derrière moi, comme pour faire passer un ordre silencieux, et la femme hautaine vint se poster derrière moi.

- Passez une bonne nuit et envoyez mes salutations à votre ami. Acheva-t-il en se penchant respectueusement.

- Merci beaucoup, je le ferai.

Je reculai d'un pas, pour échapper à son regard bienveillant qui dissimulait toute la cruauté et le pouvoir qui le constituaient. Je saluai aussi d'un signe de tête les autres Volturis présents avant de vite rejoindre la porte, si vite que la femme dût se dépêcher. Dans le couloir, je me mis à trembler furieusement, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne enfin la chambre. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et je vis Ryan en train de faire les cents pas. Il leva la tête vers moi et sa mine angoissée ajouta à mon stress. Elle referma la porte et j'éclatai immédiatement en sanglots. Il se rua sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Nessie ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Je suffoquais à présent, enserrant fort sa nuque. Il respirait presque aussi fort que moi et je pouvais sentir son inquiétude dans chacun de ses souffles.

- Parle-moi je t'en supplie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Me supplia-t-il.

Mais trop de pression me retombait sur les épaules et il fallait que je la relâche. La scène de tout à l'heure avait été horrible… Tous ces regards rivés sur moi, et Aro si proche qu'il aurait pu me toucher à n'importe quel moment. Ses airs bienveillants qui me terrifiaient… Ho seigneur. Ryan me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit et m'y allongea doucement. Il retira les mèches qui cachaient mon visage et en caressa les contours en attendant que je reprenne mon souffle, mais ses traits trahissaient une profonde impatience. Je fis de mon mieux pour respirer, et même si j'étouffais les premiers mots, je parvins à m'exprimer.

- Cet homme est si terrifiant ! Sanglotai-je et il acquiesça en riant doucement.

- Calme-toi. Me chuchota-t-il en m'entourant de son bras.

- Tu avais raison, c'était bien ça qu'il voulait. C'est pour ça qu'on avait qu'un seul lit. Il a dit qu'il était satisfait, et que je serais récompensée et que j'aurais même une surprise. Haletai-je.

- Attends-attends, moins vite ! Me coupa-t-il. Alors ça a fonctionné ? Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps d'agir ?

- Une vraie pro, tu aurais été si fier ! Je tremblais un peu c'est vrai… Mais j'ai assuré je crois. Souris-je faiblement.

Il souffla de soulagement et se laissa rouler sur le dos. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et poussa une petite exclamation heureuse. Je gloussai en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main. Je me redressai pour le surplomber et il tourna ses prunelles océan sur moi.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Quand je t'ai vu pleurer j'ai imaginé les pires choses.

- Il m'a fait tellement fait flipper… Désolée.

- C'est rien. Souffla-t-il en m'attirant sur lui.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence reposant, mon corps s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses respirations, je me sentis en sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant Ryan ? Murmurai-je contre son torse.

- J'en sais rien… Notre mensonge durera quelques jours, une semaine peut être avec de la chance. Espérons que d'ici là nous aurons fichu le camp. Les Cullens doivent faire leur maximum pour trouver un moyen de nous libérer. Et si les choses se compliquent, alors j'improviserai.

Je relevai le menton pour le contempler. Il baissa le sien et me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis avec un sourire fatigué. Il m'ajusta bien contre lui et ferma les yeux. J'essayai d'en faire autant, mais tous les évènements de la journée se bousculaient dans ma tête et tentaient de me rendre folle. Je songeai aux moments passionnés contre la peau de Ryan, au couloir inquiétant qui me conduisait à ma sentence, au tribunal de vampires, au regard inquisiteur d'Aro… Finalement, la fatigue m'emporta, et quand on déposa le plateau de nourriture devant la porte quelques heures plus tard, je n'ouvris même pas les yeux.

Deux jours plus tard, la température avait chuté de quelques degrés, et très tôt il avait même neigé, bien que celle-ci ait fondu en arrivant au sol, le spectacle avait été magnifique. Nous nous étions accoudés à la fenêtre, enroulés dans une chaude couverture. C'était agréable, cela nous faisait oublier un court moment que nous étions prisonniers. Nous avions contemplé la place qui s'étendait devant nous, en espérant y voir un membre de la famille, mais il était évident que les alentours devaient être sacrément gardés. Nous avions ensuite improvisé une partie de carte, mais qui ne dura pas longtemps car je détestais perdre tout le temps. On nous apporta le déjeuner, et nous l'engloutîmes sur le rebord de la fenêtre en riant de nouvelles anecdotes de Ryan sur sa vie passée, notamment sur un épisode tordant ou il était resté en garde à vue et s'était échappé en tordant les barreaux parce qu'il en avait eu ras le bol. Dans l'après-midi, on vint chercher Ryan pour une nouvelle batterie de test.

Pour ma part, je n'avais que le même test que la veille à faire. Un petit étui blanc et bleu avec des inscriptions en Italien, reconnaissable entre tous. Un test de grossesse. Il ne pouvait être que négatif, mais cela me faisait sourire de voir leurs efforts acharnés. Cela devait être la dernière lourde interrogation qu'il leur restait sur les bras. Un hybride pouvait-il avoir des enfants ? Personne ne le savait, pas même Carlisle. Comme la sage et brave fille que j'étais, je fis le test et le posai sur le rebord du lavabo. En attendant qu'il s'affiche je me fis couler un bain en versant presque la moitié du bocal de sels dans celui-ci. Je retirai mes vêtements et me plongeai dans l'eau presque trop chaude. Je poussai un soupir de bien être en m'enfonçant dans les vapeurs brulantes. La mousse déborda même de la baignoire, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et je poussai une exclamation surprise en cachant mon visage au milieu de la poudre blanche et savonneuse. Ryan entra, et il lança un œil noir à une personne invisible qui referma sèchement la porte. Il me chercha ensuite et se pencha pour regarder derrière le pan de mur.

- Bienvenue à la maison. Souris-je, presqu'entièrement cachée.

Il passa de l'autre coté et rit doucement en me regardant barboter. Je fis un signe du menton pour montrer la compresse qu'il avait attachée sur le front et il fit une moue en coin pour me dire que ce n'était rien. Il s'avança alors et retira ses chaussures. J'arquai un sourcil étonné.

- Ferme les yeux. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je posai mes mains devant mes paupières en gloussant et me mit à chantonner distraitement. Cela me rappela Jacob, et toutes les fois ou je le lui avais demandé pendant que je me changeais. Repenser à lui me noua le ventre, lui qui me manquait tellement. Tout à coup je sentis bouger dans la baignoire et je sursautai. Il entrait dans la baignoire !!! Quel sans gène celui-là !!! J'enlevai vivement mes mains de mes yeux en poussant une exclamation choquée. Il était assis en face de moi et plaçait tranquillement ses jambes de chaque coté des miennes. J'écarquillai des yeux, effaré. Il capta mon regard et me fit cette satané moue qui disait « He ben quoi ? »

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ??? Eclatai-je, rouge comme une tomate.

- Arrête Nessie, je ne vois rien sous la mousse ! Souffla-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- ET ALORS ??? C'est pas une raison !!! Sifflai-je, acide.

- He ho femme ! J'ai bossé cet aprem' moi, j'ai bien le droit de décompresser !

Il me montra son pansement du doigt et arqua un sourcil entendu. Je soupirai avec rage et il s'esclaffa avec une bouille d'emmerdeur. Ce type se moquait totalement des barrières sociales… Mal élevé ! Il ronronna en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau pendant que je ramenais frénétiquement la mousse autour de moi. Il déplia ses jambes et les fourra tranquillement de chaque coté de ma taille.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Crachai-je.

Il ne m'écouta même pas et chantonna paisiblement en regardant tout autour. Sa tête s'immobilisa sur le lavabo et il sortit à moitié de l'eau pour se pencher par-dessus la baignoire et tendre le bras. Il retomba en arrière en créant une sacré vague qui m'éclaboussa le visage. Je retirai la mousse de mes yeux et soufflai piteusement. Il avait posé son bras sur le contour de la baignoire et de l'autre il tenait mon test. Je me mordis la lèvre. Quelle situation embarrassante, on se serait cru dans une banale scène d'amour du quotidien, lui et moi dans la même baignoire en train de regarder le résultat d'un test de grossesse… A la différence que nous n'étions pas du tout ensemble et que ce n'était vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour que je sois enceinte de lui. Il secoua le test devant lui puis releva les yeux sur moi.

- J'ai encore mal fait mon boulot ? Sourit-il avec malice.

- Tu aurais dû lire la notice avant. C'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air de faire des bébés.

Il rit doucement et j'esquissai un sourire. Il posa sa joue dans le creux de sa paume et contempla distraitement le test, plongé dans ses pensées. Je remuais les orteils sous l'eau, plongée dans mes réflexions.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je peux avoir des enfants ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

- Ryan, je suis sérieuse.

Il fit une moue en coin, toujours concentré sur le petit objet longiligne.

- Je ne sais pas du tout… Si on suit leur logique, nous sommes des erreurs de la nature (je grommelai mais il m'ignora). Est-ce que des erreurs de la nature peuvent se reproduire ? En tout cas ça les chiffonne nos chers Volturis. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils préféreraient avoir comme résultat à ce test.

- Peut être que je ne peux pas être enceinte tant que je ne suis pas figée, comme toi.

- Peut être te faudrait-il déjà essayer tout court ! Rétorqua-t-il en se moquant.

Je lui envoyai un coup de pieds dans les côtes et il se marra tout en laissant tomber le test au sol.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates fillette !

Il s'assit dans la baignoire et se pencha en avant pour se mouiller le visage (je m'enfonçai le plus possible sous la mousse). Il attrapa la compresse et l'arracha lentement de son front en lâchant un sifflement. La plaie qui s'y trouvait était droite et bien nette, comme causée par une lame… Un scalpel ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait l'air déjà vieille de plusieurs jours. Il se rallongea de l'autre coté et rejeta ses mèches mouillées en arrière en soupirant. Je le dévisageai discrètement, réalisant à quel point il avait l'air éreinté. Je relevai des sourcils désolés. Le pauvre… Il encaissait sans jamais se plaindre. Il affichait tout le temps cette bonne humeurs aux accents sarcastiques qui déteignait sur moi et m'empêchait de sombrer.

- Ryan ? Murmurai-je doucement.

- Mmmh ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu faisais pour moi. Commençai-je.

Il ouvrit un œil, la mine étonnée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi ici. Je sais bien que je t'engueule souvent et que je ne te facilite pas la tâche, mais je tenais à te dire que j'étais vraiment heureuse de t'avoir près de moi. Merci de veiller sur moi comme tu le fais.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et doucement, un sourire dessina ses traits somptueux. Mes paroles l'avaient touché. Il sortit les mains de l'eau et écarta les bras avec une bouille malicieuse.

- Scellons ces mots très émouvants par un câlin ! Lâcha-t-il.

Je poussai un grognement agacé en l'éclaboussant avec force. Il éclata de rire et m'adressa un clin d'œil mutin avant de se pencher pour attraper le savon.


	16. Dans les mystères de la nuit

**16 – Dans les mystères de la nuit**

Je rêvais de Jacob cette nuit là. J'étais toujours ravie de pouvoir le faire, car il me manquait plus que tout. Il était ici, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit. J'étais allongée contre lui et il me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant de tendres mots pour que mon sommeil soit paisible, comme il le faisait depuis que j'étais petite fille. Je me lovais contre lui en m'excusant d'avoir été si dure dans mes derniers mois de croissance, je le suppliai de me pardonner de l'avoir fait fuir. Il me disait que tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, que lui aussi se sentait fautif d'avoir raté tellement de choses depuis que je devenais adulte. Il m'avoua que j'étais devenue grande et magnifique et je finissais par m'endormir dans ses bras brulants. Mais on me tirait… On me tirait de ce rêve si rassurant et agréable. La réalité me revenait et mon Jacob s'éloigna de moi alors que je tendais vainement les bras pour le retenir.

Quand ma vision traversa le brouillard cotonneux, j'étais allongée dans le lit et j'avais étiré les bras devant moi en mêlant rêve et réalité. Je me redressai dans un soubresaut pour regarder tout autour de moi. Il faisait nuit noire… Pourquoi m'étais-je réveillée ? Et ou était…

- Ryan ? Appelai-je doucement.

Il me fit signe dans l'obscurité. Il était penché à la fenêtre, en boxer, et il agitait frénétiquement la main vers moi. Je bondis hors du lit pour venir la lui saisir et il me posta devant lui pour que je voie mieux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le vent d'hiver glacé s'infiltra en relevant le pan de ma nuisette. Je me penchai en avant et il se pressa sur moi pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Sous nos yeux s'étendait la place de Volterra, déserte et sombre. Je fronçais les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qui avait alerté mon ami comme ça. Je frissonnai sous la température et il me frictionna pendant quelques minutes. Puis soudain il tendit le bras contre ma joue pour m'indiquer un point invisible, loin au fond de la place. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir, et tout à coup, mon cœur faillit jaillir de ma poitrine. Je manquai de pousser un cri de joie mais Ryan écrasa sa main sur ma bouche.

- Chut ! Me prévint-il dans un souffle.

J'acquiesçai contre sa main et il me libéra. Je fixai toute ma concentration sur ce minuscule petit point, sur les toits au dessus de Volterra. Les battements de mon cœur n'avaient jamais été aussi rapides, bien qu'ils le soient déjà à cause de ma croissance accélérée. Ryan se dressa un peu plus pour mieux voir.

- C'est Edward (je manquai de crier de nouveau). Il essaye d'approcher depuis quelques heures. Il ne pourra pas plus, mais je crois savoir ce qu'il essaye de faire.

- Que fait-il ?! Chuchotai-je contre sa joue.

- Se rapprocher pour communiquer.

Je reposai mes prunelles luisantes sur le point et ma respiration se coupa. Il se rapprochait pour mieux lire nos pensées et pour essayer de nous avertir. Ryan quitta précipitamment la fenêtre et se rua dans la salle de bain, il revint avec mon petit miroir et l'agita à la lueur ambiante de l'extérieur, nous qui étions plongés dans le noir absolu. Il faisait surement ce signe dans le cas ou Amy serait de patrouille dehors et bloquerait le pouvoir de mon père, pour que malgré ça, il sache que nous l'avions vu. Je me penchai tellement pour le voir que je manquai de tomber. Pouvait-il lire nos pensées alors ? Ho papa, papa je t'aime tellement viens me chercher ! Ne nous laisse pas ici je t'en supplie, j'ai peur. Je pense si fort à vous, je vous aime ! Tout en songeant fermement à ces mots les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de mes joues rougies par le froid mordant.

- Ne pense plus Nessie, laisse-moi lui parler ! Murmura mon ami.

J'acquiesçai en joignant mes mains tortillées devant ma bouche. Ryan fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la conversation muette et à sens unique qu'il envoyait à mon père. Je supposais que ses pensées étaient plus utiles que les miennes. Sans doute lui expliquait-il ou nous nous trouvions, ce qu'ils faisaient de nous, quels vampires possédaient quel pouvoir ect… Peut être lui envoyait-il même une ébauche de plan pour s'évader. En avait-il un sans que je le sache ? Mais tout à coup nous perçûmes des pas de courses en dessous de nous et je retins un cri d'angoisse. Ryan agita le miroir comme un fou et je supposais qu'il l'alertait mentalement aussi. J'en fis de même en pleurant, lui hurlant que je les aimais et qu'ils ne fassent rien d'imprudent. Les vampires déboulèrent alors sur la place et jamais je n'en avais vu autant rassemblés de toute ma vie. Ryan m'attrapa avec force en écrasant ma poitrine et ma bouche. Il se recula vivement de la fenêtre en me trainant avec lui.

Il me poussa en arrière et je dus me rattraper au lit pour ne pas tomber. Il se rua sur la fenêtre avec un air affolé et la referma le plus vite possible. Il revint vers moi et me jeta sur le lit sans ménagements. Je tendis frénétiquement les bras vers lui pour qu'il me rejoigne vite. Il alla poser le miroir et bondit sur le lit en se fourrant dans mon étreinte terrifiée. Nous remontâmes la couverture sur nos corps en lâchant des murmures stressés juste au moment ou quelqu'un ouvrait brutalement la porte de la chambre. Ryan m'agrippa si fort pour que je ne bouge pas que je manquai d'étouffer. Ma joue était écrasée contre la sienne et nous nous forcions à respirer tout doucement, comme si nous n'étions jamais sortis de ce lit. On referma la porte après un court instant mais Ryan ne me lâcha que lorsque les bruits disparurent totalement. Je pris une grande inspiration pour pallier au manque d'oxygène et il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soufflant. Nous échangeâmes un regard muet, puis nous éclatâmes d'un rire nerveux et discret.

- Notre évasion est en route princesse ! Me chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en gloussant doucement de bonheur sous la couette et il me pinça le nez avant de me serrer contre lui. Nous ne dormîmes pas du reste de la nuit, trop impatients et excités, nous nous chuchotions des blagues, inventions toutes sortes de plans abracadabresque pour s'enfuir, j'éclatai même de rire quand il me vanta les mérites de la téléportation plutôt que mon idée de catapulte construite en brosses à dents. La conversation secrète sous la couette dériva ensuite sur la meilleure façon de torturer Aro. Ce fut un débat très animé, et nous finîmes par nous mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait bien trop cruel de lui enfoncer un test de grossesse dans l'œil.

Le soleil pointa doucement sur l'Italie, illuminant notre chambre de ses reflets rougeoyants. Quand nous jugeâmes que l'heure était assez décente pour nous lever, nous jouâmes à pierre feuille ciseaux pour décider qui allait sortir du lit tiède le premier. Il perdit avec les honneurs et quitta la couette en exagérant ses frissons. Je ris de bon cœur quand il se planta devant la porte en grelottant comme s'il sortait d'un igloo. Comme chaque matin, la porte s'ouvrit et deux vampires entrèrent. Le premier nous apporta nos portants de vêtements et le second déposa le plateau de petit-déjeuner sur le guéridon à l'entrée. Ryan ne laissa même pas le premier vampire faire son boulot et il agrippa le portant en le tirant dans la chambre.

- Vous voyez pas que je gèle sur place ? Un peu de chauffage serait trop demandé ? Bande de cœurs froids ! Souffla-t-il en retirant un sublime pull noir du cintre.

Le vampire jaugea le boxer de mon ami, me regarda en train de me marrer dans le lit, puis il roula des yeux avant de quitter la chambre. Le second nous toisa d'un air frustré, surement en train de peser le pour et le contre pour nous dévorer, puis il disparu à son tour derrière la porte. Ryan enfila son pull et sautilla pour mettre son pantalon blanc tout aussi magnifique que le reste. Alice aurait peut être apprécié la vie de captive mieux que nous devant ce portant somptueux qu'on nous apportait chaque matin. Ryan saisit ma robe (encore une) et s'empara du beau pardessus en cashmere qui été pendu à coté. Il revint près du lit et me les tendit. Je caressais le tissu du bout des doigts en soupirant. Espéraient-ils faire disparaitre notre hantise de cet endroit en nous couvrant d'or ? Je n'étais décidément pas matérialiste…

Deux nouveaux jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun incident notoire ne marque les esprits. Chaque soir je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre en contemplant la ville, me demandant si mon père allait se matérialiser. D'un autre coté, j'espérais qu'il ne le fasse pas et ne courre aucun dangers. Ou était ma famille ? Que faisait-elle ? Jacob était-il avec eux ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Le soleil baissa lentement au loin et je poussai un soupir. Le temps me pesait, et pour la première fois de ma vie mon immortalité me paru bien longue. Ryan remua sur le lit et tourna une nouvelle page de son livre. Je quittai le rebord pour grimper sur la couette impeccable. Il écarta un bras pour que je vienne me lover contre son torse puis le reposa sur moi sans avoir quitté le bouquin des yeux. Je lu avec lui quelques pages. A vrai dire je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot vu que c'était écrit dans sa langue (il avait exigé un livre pour passer le temps) mais j'étais bien, là, bercée par sa respiration et le bruissement des pages qui se tournaient. Des pas résonnèrent soudain à l'extérieur et Ryan se tendit. Nous nous redressâmes d'un même geste et attendîmes de voir si ces pas nous étaient destinés ou non. Ils l'étaient.

- Aro vous prie de le rejoindre. Nous annonça le vampire qui venait d'entrer.

A la simple mention de son nom ma gorge se serra. Ryan me devança en toisant le vampire avec défi, ne baissant jamais les yeux le temps de passer devant lui. Nous suivîmes le couloir dans un silence angoissant, comme toujours, et la fameuse porte que je redoutais tant se matérialisa au bas des escaliers exigües. Le vampire ouvrit la porte et le filet aveuglant de lumière en jaillit. Mais aussi bien que la lumière, quelque chose de tout aussi merveilleux me sauta au nez… Son odeur. Je ne pouvais le croire, encore une fois. La vision me revint et au lieu de trouver Carlisle au centre de la salle, c'était mon père qui se tenait là, tel le plus beau vampire qu'il était. Ses cheveux cuivrés, son visage aux traits divins, son regard d'or…

- PAPA !!! Hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Il se précipita aussi et nos corps se frappèrent quand il me serra avec force. Mes sanglots douloureux éclatèrent dans son cou et il me murmura des mots pour que je me calme. Je pressai mes poings croisés derrière sa nuque en essayant de lui envoyer tout ce que nous avions vécu ces deux dernières semaines. Mais comme je l'avais crains, Amy empêchait tout pouvoir. Ryan vint vers nous et secoua l'épaule de mon père avec des yeux pétillants alors que celui-ci lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Aro interrompit les retrouvailles et les deux hommes prirent bien soin de me poster légèrement derrière eux. Aro nous contempla tour à tour avec un large sourire. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait jubiler de son pouvoir sur nous. Le droit de vie et de mort sur nous lui montait à la tête sans aucun doutes.

- Ne vous avais-je pas promis une surprise chère Renesmée ? (Il se tourna vers mon père) Elle s'est montrée si calme et obéissante qu'il était naturel de rendre son séjour plus confortable. Il était bien entendu que Bella ne pouvait pas venir malheureusement, son don aurait pu poser certains problèmes. La visite d'un père est déjà plus qu'agréable non ? Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai dans l'espoir que nous passerons une bonne soirée (il me toisa) et que notre chère hôte se sentira un peu mieux après ça.

- Merci beaucoup. Dis-je par réflexe.

Mon père serra les mâchoires mais n'ajouta rien, il valait mieux. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne en tremblant. Ainsi c'était ça ma fameuse surprise ? Il avait invité mon père pour la soirée comme il l'avait fait avec Carlisle ? Non, cette fois là cela avait été différent, il avait voulu négocier avec mon grand-père. Je jetai un œil à la pièce. Une dizaine de vampires constituaient la garde rapprochée d'Aro, et forcément, Amy veillait au grain, son pouvoir nous léchait de sa langue invisible. Aro fit quelques pas en nous montrant la table d'un geste noble, nous proposant par là de venir s'y asseoir, mais apparemment les deux hommes ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Je relevai la tête pour les regarder, et mon cœur se serra. Ils se toisaient avec une intensité étrange, comme si un dialogue muet s'était installé entre eux. Mais c'était impossible, Amy bloquait tout... Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient un plan, un plan qu'ils avaient mis en place le soir dernier, et qui ne se mettait pas en place par la pensée, mais simplement par le regard. Ils attendaient que le premier lance le signal. Seigneur, quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer.

- Ho mon dieu… Ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

Aro écarquilla des yeux déments lorsqu'il perçu également le complot silencieux, mais c'était déjà trop tard. D'un même mouvement les deux hommes se jetèrent sur la Volturi et la pièce qui était si calme s'électrifia soudainement pendant que les dizaines de paires d'yeux s'écarquillaient. Il y eut un craquement horrible et je poussai un cri d'effroi en voyant Amy s'effondrer sous l'attaque physique de mon père et de Ryan. Aro poussa un hurlement de rage et je vis Jane se précipiter vers eux mais c'était déjà trop tard, je sentis que mon pouvoir refluait de nouveau dans mes veines. Ryan écarta les jambes et serra furieusement les poings contre son front alors que la salle bondissait sur lui et que Jane s'apprêtait à lui envoyer ses affreuses convulsions. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si crispé, c'était incroyable, il tremblait de tout son être sous l'effort. Il y eut soudain un son affreux, comme un ultrason qui m'arracha les tympans et qui m'obligea à pousser un cri de douleur. Les vampires qui étaient en train de se jeter sur nous s'immobilisèrent et se tinrent aussi les tempes en geignant. Tout à coup, le sifflement cessa et tous les Volturis s'effondrèrent comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons.

La salle redevint si vite silencieuse que le néant me cingla le visage. L'action n'avait duré en tout et pour tout que quelques secondes. Les Volturis n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir. Je reculai de quelques pas en tremblant de tout mon être, contemplant les corps éparpillés et figés comme la mort. Aro avait conservé son rictus horrifié, étalé sur les marches de son trône comme une statue effrayante. Je relevai mes prunelles affolées sur mon père et sur Ryan, seuls êtres encore debout, et sans le vouloir je poussai un gémissement déchirant en succombant à des sanglots hystériques. Ryan me contempla en vacillant, les bras écartés comme pour garder un équilibre qu'il n'avait plus la force d'avoir, et ses yeux devinrent blancs juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour. Mon père se précipita pour le soulever et le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Il me tendit la main en agitant frénétiquement les doigts et j'enjambai vite les corps pour venir la saisir.

Il se rua vers la première porte et la défonça d'un coup d'épaule. Je m'agrippai à sa main en contemplant mon malheureux ami inconscient, les bras et la tête ballotant dans le vide. Jamais nous n'avions couru aussi vite, les couloirs sombres dans les méandres des souterrains défilaient à une allure folle mais je ne voyais toujours pas de sortie se profiler. Je jetai un œil affolé derrière mes cheveux qui volaient dans mon dos. Personne ne nous suivait, mais je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Aro avait voulu jouer avec le feu, il avait pensé pouvoir jubiler en invitant mon père pour la soirée, c'était sans compter le plan ingénieux qui s'était mis en place et dont j'avais tout ignoré. Sans doute avait-il compris son erreur, au moment où il avait poussé son hurlement de rage avant de s'effondrer. Des pas résonnèrent tout au fond des souterrains et la panique m'envahit. L'alerte était donnée et le reste des Volturis était à notre poursuite.


	17. Fuite

17 – Fuite

- Grimpe Nessie !!! Clama mon père en m'attrapant et en me donnant une impulsion.

J'agrippai les barreaux incrustés dans la pierre et escaladai le plus vite possible. En haut, une lourde bouche d'égout me barrait l'accès à la sortie. Je m'accrochai bien de mon bras et de l'autre je frappai le support de métal qui se souleva et se renversa sur la route dans un bruit affreux. Je sortais les coudes du trou quand on me saisit tout à coup sous les bras. Je poussai un cri de surprise mais bien vite leurs odeurs m'assura leur identité. Emmett me tira contre lui et Jasper plongea le haut du corps dans le trou pour attraper Ryan. Mes larmes jaillirent alors que mon oncle me serrait fort contre son corps imposant en me chuchotant que tout allait bien et que j'étais sauvée.

- Vite ! Lança Jasper en se mettant déjà à courir droit devant, portant Ryan sur son dos.

La main de fer de mon oncle emprisonna la mienne et il se rua derrière mon père et son autre frère. J'haletai en essayant de suivre la cadence, ne pouvant m'empêcher de regarder dans mon dos avec terreur. Nous bifurquâmes dans une minuscule ruelle et mon épaule frappa l'angle du mur dans la précipitation. La douleur m'arracha un sifflement, mais je n'avais que faire d'avoir mal, je voulais fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Mes talons claquaient sur le sol pavé en une cadence infernale et je manquai plusieurs fois de tomber si Emmett de m'avait pas soutenu. Les hommes freinèrent soudainement et je m'écrasai sur le dos de mon oncle. D'un même geste ils levèrent la tête juste au moment ou un vampire se jetait du toit en feulant.  
Je poussai un cri et mon père me poussa violemment en arrière. Je trébuchai et m'écroulai au sol juste au moment ou le Volturi atterrissait sur Emmett. Mon oncle lui attrapa le col et poussa un grognement horrible quand le vampire planta ses dents dans son épaule. Mon père bondit sur le dos de l'assaillant pour secourir son frère. Un bruit derrière m'alerta et je tournai vivement la tête. Deux femmes accourraient vers nous avec des postures félines, prête à nous sauter dessus. Jasper laissa tomber Ryan au sol et vint s'interposer entre elles et moi. Je me remis sur pieds en pleurant et Jasper reçu l'attaque de plein fouet.

- COURS NESSIE ! DROIT DEVANT ! Me hurla mon père juste avant que la première femme ne lui saute au cou.

Je me ruai de l'autre coté en vacillant et me remis à courir en gémissant de peur et de souffrance. Ma main était tendue et touchait le mur de la ruelle dans un geste désespéré pendant ma course folle, comme si je risquai de tomber ou de me perdre. Derrière-moi j'entendis les bruits de lutte et mon cœur battit à tout rompre. La ruelle devint si exigüe et sombre qu'on ne pouvait plus y passer qu'à une seule personne. Je m'engouffrai sous une sorte de tunnel d'habitations et le claquement de mes talons résonna contre les parois. Au sortir de l'arche, je me retrouvai face à face avec une jeune vampire dont les prunelles rouges luisaient dans la nuit. Je lâchai un hurlement strident qui se mourut lorsqu'elle me saisit à la gorge. De mes mains j'agrippai sa chevelure en serrant les dents, sentant que l'oxygène me manquait déjà. Seule contre un vampire je n'avais aucune chance. Mais je me débattis comme une diablesse et plantai mes dents dans sa main quand elle essaya d'arracher mon visage. Je lui en sectionnai une bonne partie et elle ragea en me giflant avec violence. Je basculai au sol et ma tête frappa les pavés.

- Sale petite garce ! Cracha-t-elle en regardant sa main amochée.

Je voyais des étoiles mais n'abandonnai pas pour autant. Je rampai en arrière tant bien que mal et quand elle me bondit dessus j'esquivai furtivement en me remettant debout. Je me mis à courir dans la nuit noire comme si ma vie en dépendait (et c'était le cas) et pour éviter un autre de ses sauts je m'engouffrai précipitamment sous une alcôve qui déboucha dans une autre ruelle lugubre. Je dévalai les escaliers en cédant à l'hystérie, réalisant bien que je n'avais pas pris la bonne direction. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans les méandres de Volterra. La tigresse me rattrapa bien vite et explosa la devanture d'un commerce au passage. Mes poumons me brulaient tant je forçais mon corps à se surpasser, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la distancer et un choc violent dans le dos me coupa le souffle avant que je ne sois maitrisée au sol. Ses mains acérées enserrèrent ma gorge alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon dos pour que je cesse de me débattre. Je lâchai un gargouillis désemparé en tirant furieusement sur ses mains, mais je n'arrivais à rien. Ma vue se brouilla juste au moment où une ombre se ruait sur nous. Elle frappa mon assaillante si fort que la femme vola dans les airs avant de traverser une vitrine qui déclencha une alarme stridente. Je relevai les yeux et poussai un gémissement déchiré.

- Jacob ! Sanglotai-je en tendant mon bras vers le loup gigantesque qui se précipitait sur moi.

Il se plaça contre moi et j'agrippai sa crinière avant qu'il ne me donne une faible impulsion pour me placer sur son dos. Je m'accrochai du mieux possible malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de ma gorge et de mes puissants vertiges causés par le manque d'oxygène. Jacob détala aussi vite que possible et arrivé devant une impasse il s'étala au sol avant de sauter dans les airs avec une agilité impressionnante. Il s'accrocha de ses griffes sur les tuiles et se hissa difficilement en lâchant des jappements. Des tuiles se brisèrent au sol et quelques fenêtres s'illuminèrent. Il partit en débandade sur les toits juste au moment ou trois vampires surgissaient du noir absolu. Je serrai son cou en plissant les yeux, priant n'importe quelle divinité de nous venir en aide. L'esprit divin prit la forme de ma mère, d'Esmée et de Rosalie qui bondirent sur le toit. Nous les frôlâmes à une vitesse folle et je n'eus même pas le temps de les voir que Jacob sautait déjà dans les airs avant d'atterrir lourdement une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

Nous roulâmes tout les deux sur le trottoir et je restais inconsciente sur les pavés. Des phares m'aveuglèrent et un crissement affreux de pneus me força à ouvrir les yeux. Une voiture sportive pilla et dérapa à quelques centimètres de mon corps effondré. La portière s'ouvrit et Carlisle m'attrapa pour me tirer à l'intérieur. Il n'avait même pas refermé la porte qu'Alice écrasait déjà l'accélérateur et que l'engin redémarrait furieusement. Ma tête ballota sur l'épaule de mon grand père et il me saisit le menton pour me l'incliner et regarder la marque de mes griffures.

- Elle est blessée ! Lança-t-il de cette voix si calme que j'aimais tant.

- Bon sang je leur avais dis tout droit ! On a frôlé la catastrophe ! S'angoissa ma tante en donnant un coup de volant pour faire demi-tour.

- Jacob… Murmurai-je faiblement en ouvrant les yeux.

- Il va revenir ne t'en fait pas, concentre-toi sur tes forces ! Me répondit mon grand-père.

Sa main glacée pressa ma plaie et je sombrais dans le néant.

Quand la réalité me ramena à elle, j'étais allongé à l'arrière de la voiture. Alice conduisait toujours comme une folle, mais je ne voyais plus les routes exigües de Volterra. Je posai mon front sur la vitre gelée et contemplai l'extérieur. Nous foncions sur une large autoroute en zigzaguant entre les autres voitures. Je tâtai ma plaie sur le cou et fus étonnée de sentir un bandage la recouvrir. Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente ? Je me penchai entre leur siège pour les regarder et Alice leva la main du volant pour caresser mon menton. L'aiguille de vitesse affichait les 230 kilomètres heure. Carlisle tourna ses prunelles dorées sur moi et me sourit avec tendresse. J'entourai mes bras autour de l'appui tête pour lui enserrer la nuque et il posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Ou sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ? Demandai-je ensuite.

- Ils sont déjà en sécurité, nous faisons des tours pour attirer l'attention loin d'eux, le temps qu'ils se regroupent. M'expliqua mon grand-père.

- Les Volturis nous suivent ?!

- Ils nous ont suivis oui, mais ils ont perdu notre trace depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Ils ont du partir sur la piste des autres, mais ils ne les trouveront pas. Me sourit Alice.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire fatigué. Je ne réalisai pas encore que j'étais sauve, mon esprit était encore sous le choc et les derniers évènements ne s'étaient pas encore inscrits dans ma conscience. Je me rassis à l'arrière et contemplai le paysage qui défilait trop vite. Personne n'osa me questionner, pour ne pas ajouter à mon mal être et à la souffrance que me rappelleraient mes réponses. Je leur en étais reconnaissante. Je n'étais pas encore prête à songer à toutes ces expériences… certes cela n'avait pas été physiquement trop douloureux, mais c'était la sensation de n'être rien qui nous faisait souffrir… Derrière le confort que l'on nous avait offert, nous n'avions été que des expérimentations, des choses curieuses que l'on voulait apprendre à connaitre sans le moindre respect. A leurs yeux, nous n'avions pas été importants, pas plus que les humains dont ils se nourrissaient.

La voiture finit par quitter l'autoroute et fila sur une petite route nationale. Très vite nous entrâmes dans une ville reculée, charmante, accueillante. Je me pressai contre la vitre pour regarder. Nous arrivâmes sur un parking d'hôtel très luxueux et Alice s'arrêta devant les marches illuminées. Un voiturier dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte passagère pendant qu'Alice sortait. Il m'ouvrit ensuite ma propre portière et je descendis en lui souriant timidement. Il rougit en baissant le menton. Carlisle remercia le jeune Italien et lui glissa un billet dans la main. Au vu du regard de celui-ci, c'était un sacré billet. Il me pressa ensuite le bras pour que nous ne nous attardions pas trop. Je me dirigeais vers les marches quand une silhouette se rua dans le manège circulaire des portes et les poussa frénétiquement. Je joignis mes mains devant ma bouche en poussant une petite exclamation quand je reconnus Jacob. Il se dépêtra du manège et se rua dans les marches au moment où je m'y lançai aussi.

- NESSIE ! S'exclama-t-il avec un visage déchiré.

Nous nous percutâmes de plein fouet tant nous voulions nous retrouver et il me retint contre lui quand nous basculâmes dans les marches. Il atterrit sur les fesses et je me jetai à son cou, étalée sur lui. Il me serra fort en frissonnant et j'éclatai en sanglots. Il recula la tête et agrippa mon visage avec force avant de plaquer son front contre le mien en plissant les yeux. Deux larmes se dissimulaient discrètement aux coins de ses paupières qu'il avait closes avec douleur. Carlisle et Alice s'échangèrent un regard complice puis montèrent les marches pour nous laisser seuls. Je suffoquai sous mes pleurs mêlés à mes rires nerveux. Il rouvrit les yeux et son front brulant contre le mien réchauffa mon cœur. Son regard était si triste, jamais je n'avais pu lire ça chez personne d'autre.

- Excuse-moi ! Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! Murmura-t-il avec empressement.

Je secouai vivement le visage comme pour lui dire de se taire, mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il inclina la tête pour chercher mes yeux et je lui fis un sourire larmoyant.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu ! Je voulais mourir pour ce que j'avais fait ! Continua-t-il d'une voix si déchirée.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'y étais pour rien ! Le coupai-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

Son regard vrilla et je sentais qu'il tremblait. Seigneur dans quel état il avait dû être ces deux dernières semaines, je me sentis tellement coupable de lui avoir infligé ça, même si sa réaction aussi violente m'étonnait presque. Il se mordit la lèvre en baissant le menton, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et je caressais sa chevelure sombre en la rejetant sur le coté. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

- Je vais bien Jacob, calme-toi. Lui murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne peux pas me contrôler... Soupira-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je lui souris tendrement, ravie de le savoir prêt de moi, et qu'il veillait sur moi comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Mais je frissonnai un peu à cause de la température extérieure, même si lui en réchauffait une partie. Il le sentit et m'aida à me relever. Il prit ma main et me devança dans les escaliers. Il poussa le tourniquet de vitres et quand nous pénétrâmes dans le hall je lâchais un souffle émerveillé. Tant de luxe, c'était merveilleux. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'humains… Leur odeur délicieuse et sucrée me fit paniquer, même si j'étais largement capable de me contenir. Jacob m'entraina vers les ascenseurs et quelques têtes de riches humains se tournèrent sur nous. Etait-ce ma beauté irréelle ou les traits Amérindiens de mon ami qui attirait leur attention ? Quand nous passâmes devant la réception, l'homme se pencha légèrement avec un sourire démesuré. Jacob se posta devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Le temps qu'il arrive, il ne me lâcha pas des yeux, comme s'il craignait que je ne disparaisse encore. Le gling tinta et les portes s'ouvrirent.


	18. ClairObscur

18 – Clair-obscur

Jacob me laissa passer dans l'ascenseur puis il entra à son tour. Nous nous tournâmes fasse aux portes, dans une posture droite et immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment. Je me sentis tout de suite bizarre… A vrai dire c'était la première fois que je montais dans un ascenseur. Il n'y avait pas ce genre de choses à Forks, et à part la villa et la réserve, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir grand-chose. Mais autre que ça, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je ne réalisai toujours pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La fuite, la course-poursuite dans les rues sombres et exigües de Volterra, les affrontements avec les vampires… Je posai une main sur ma compresse et l'arrachai doucement. Jacob me regarda sans un mot. Je jetai un œil dans la glace, contemplant les séquelles, mais de mes griffures sanguinolentes ne restaient plus que des sillons roses qui me démangeaient légèrement. Tout à coup Jacob glissa sa main dans la mienne et ses prunelles se firent intenses. Je lâchai la compresse sans m'en rendre compte. Il se rapprocha de moi, pas de la façon rustre et amusante qu'il avait de le faire depuis toujours, et je déglutis difficilement en relevant le menton pour capter son regard.

- Nessie…

Son murmure se faisait douloureux et hésitant, et je n'osais pas répondre de peur que le lien ne se rompe. Il voulait me dire quelque chose, et je voulais savoir. Plus que tout je voulais savoir pourquoi il n'avait plus été le même ces derniers mois, pourquoi il m'avait abandonnée et pourquoi il souffrait tant en ma présence. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, hésita, baissa le menton, puis releva enfin les yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Commença-t-il avec difficulté.

Mais l'ascenseur s'immobilisa soudain et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jacob perdit tout son courage et se racla la gorge en m'emmenant dans le couloir. J'humai l'air, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les chambres, et je souris discrètement en réalisant que Carlisle avait loué tout l'étage. Leur odeur m'arriva alors et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand je me précipitais vers la porte qui émanait le plus de senteurs. Je l'ouvris et des exclamations retentirent. On me sauta au cou et je fus submergée par une masse de Cullens qui m'enlaçaient et m'embrassaient en poussant des cris de joie. Ma mère sanglotait sans pouvoir pleurer en me serrant contre elle et ce fut au tour de mon père de m'accaparer. Esmée, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… Ils allaient bien. Jacob s'était tenu un peu à l'écart et nous regardait avec un sourire en coin. Je levais le menton pour chercher Ryan. Il n'était pas là. Mon père (qui lisait en moi) m'indiqua l'autre pièce de la suite de ses prunelles dorées. Dès que l'effervescence des retrouvailles s'atténua, je pus me libérer des miens et me dirigeais vers la chambre. Jacob m'emboita le bas, instinctivement.

J'ouvris la porte et mon regard se posa sur Ryan, penché à la fenêtre entrouverte en train de fumer une cigarette. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et il leva ses prunelles océan. Un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses traits divins et il souffla un nuage de fumée sur le coté avant d'écarter de larges bras. Je m'y précipitai en poussant une exclamation de joie. Il me serra fort en riant dans sa gorge et embrassa mes cheveux. Je me reculai à peine pour lever mon minois et le regarder. Il était vivant, et son étincelle de malice avait survécu à cette horrible journée. De toute façon, il était du genre à survivre à tout.

- Tu vas bien princesse ? Parait-il que tu t'es trompée de route et que tu as failli finir en casse-croute-vampire ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui envoyai une petite gifle qu'il esquiva en gloussant. Il reprit une dernière bouffée de la cigarette et jeta le reste par la fenêtre avec un geste qui sentait l'expérience. Diable que son attitude rebelle et nonchalante était attirante. Il leva le visage pour souffler la fumée puis recula un peu en m'entrainant avec lui pour s'adosser à la fenêtre. Il écarta les jambes et me positionna entre celles-ci.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'on s'échapperait ?

J'acquiesçai exagérément pour vanter son immenseeeee modestie et il me pinça le nez. Il allait parler de nouveau mais s'arrêta en milieu de course. Il releva les yeux derrière moi et je tournai la tête instinctivement. Jacob se tenait près de la porte, les bras croisés et la mine vide. Ryan arqua un sourcil.

- Pourrais-tu nous laisser une minute ? Demanda-t-il alors, au comble de mon étonnement et de ma gène.

- Non-non attends ! Tentai-je, mais Jacob ouvrait déjà la porte avec des gestes un peu trop brusques.

Il ferma la porte et je me retournai vers mon ami en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant ce qui était si important pour que Jacob n'ait pas le droit de l'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as de si secret à me dire ? Lançai-je, curieuse.

Il se mordit la lèvre avec un regard des plus pétillants, avant de détourner le visage pour ne pas rire.

- Rien du tout, j'avais juste envie de l'emmerder un peu.

- QUOI ??? Sifflai-je outrée, et il éclata de rire.

- Ho ça va, respire ma poupée ! Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure, il tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un fou ça me rendait malade. J'ai du négocier très cher un paquet de clopes avec le réceptionniste. Je te dis même pas comme il s'est jeté dehors quand il a entendu la voiture arriver. Ça lui fait un peu les pieds de devoir attendre.

- Tu es vraiment infect Ryan ! Marmonnai-je en essayant de me dépêtrer de son étreinte.

- Mais quelle rabat-joie celle là ! Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la mettre enceinte ! Railla-t-il en luttant avec moi pour me garder contre lui.

Je voulais lui montrer ma désapprobation mais sa dernière remarque m'arracha un sourire. Il posa son doigt sur le coin de ma bouche qui s'était discrètement relevé et me fit une mine victorieuse. Sale type. Mais que j'étais contente qu'il aille bien… Il me serra fort en ronronnant puis me libéra.

- Allez file, ou il va vraiment m'en vouloir… Déjà que je ne suis pas dans son top 30. Sourit-il.

Je roulais des yeux et me dirigeai vers la porte. Il m'emboita le pas et me l'ouvrit avant de me laisser passer. Dans la pièce les Cullen discutaient joyeusement et ils m'accueillirent avec des regards tendres et des petits signes. Jacob s'était assis sur le canapé contre Esmée et il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux avec la tête lâche entre ses épaules. Il ne daigna même pas me regarder quand j'avançai. Ryan alla s'adosser contre le mur près de Jasper et tout les deux discutèrent à voix basse. Ma mère, qui était assise sur le fauteuil, m'ouvrait les bras et je vins m'asseoir sur le dossier pour la serrer. Elle caressa mes cheveux en regardant Carlisle qui commençait à parler.

- Demain nous repartirons pour Forks, et nous attendrons que les choses évoluent. Commença-t-il.

- Pour le moment ils commencent à revenir à eux. Caïus est particulièrement remonté. Aro n'a pas l'air trop mal, mais c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il pense avec cette agaçante fausse bienveillance. Felix a abandonné la traque et ils rentrent sur Volterra. Nous expliqua Alice d'une voix neutre et calme.

- Ils n'ont pas de plan encore ? Demanda mon père.

Elle secoua son beau visage et Emmett poussa un sifflement agacé. Je suppose que ma famille aurait préféré qu'ils en aient, pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Rosalie soupira puis enchaina une conversation avec Esmée. La bonne humeur retomba légèrement, et je sentis que la réflexion était en train de s'imposer. Ryan bougea alors et s'approcha de Carlisle. Il retroussa sa manche et lui montra un sacré coup sur le bras. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait jeter un œil et mon grand-père lui fit un sourire avant de manipuler son bras pour mieux voir. J'observais discrètement cette petite scène qui pouvait paraître anodine mais qui ne l'était pas. Les prunelles dorées de Carlisle exprimaient quelque chose de commun, une intensité habituelle lorsqu'il regardait ses enfants. Sans que la situation n'ait jamais été abordée, elle s'était mise en place naturellement. Il aimait Ryan et il le considérait comme un des siens. Il lui murmura quelque chose et mon ami s'esclaffa en lui envoyant un regard en coin avant de secouer négativement la tête pour ensuite relever le bras pour lui indiquer quelque chose derrière son coude.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher trésor. Me chuchota ma mère.

J'acquiesçai doucement, consciente que je devais avoir une triste mine et que je m'endormais debout. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et mon père me fit un clin d'œil avant que je ne me lève. Ryan tourna la tête et me fit un sourire complice. Je contournai la petite table basse en verre et passai au milieu des Cullens. Je me penchai alors sur Jacob et lui pris la main. Il me regarda avec étonnement, mais n'apposa aucune résistance quand je le relevais. Il me suivit sans un mot et je saluai ma famille avant de passer la porte. Dans le couloir, Jacob semblait mal à l'aise. Il se passait la main dans les cheveux en regardant ses pieds. Je l'emmenai dans la suite la plus éloignée du couloir, dans le but inavoué de pouvoir discuter enfin sans que des oreilles malvenues ne nous espionnent. Certes leurs ouïes vampiriques pouvaient facilement nous entendre même de plu loin, mais je me plaisais à croire qu'ils ne le feraient pas. J'ouvris la porte et nous entrâmes dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Jacob voulu allumer la lumière mais je posai ma main sur la sienne pour lui signifier que je ne voulais pas. Il laissa tomber son bras et s'avança dans la suite légèrement éclairée du halo bleu d'un lampadaire extérieur.

Je contemplai l'endroit. On ne discernait que le contour des formes, et même si cette suite était la réplique de celle que nous avions quittée, elle me semblait différente. La pénombre me fit du bien. Je ne voulais pas de lumière, je ne voulais pas être forcée à revivre les évènements… Cette faible luminosité me protégeait et m'enrobait d'un voile rassurant. La grande silhouette de Jacob, au centre de la pièce, m'apparaissait comme une ombre chinoise intrigante et magnifique. Je me dirigeai alors vers lui et me pressai contre son torse. Il hésita un moment, mais doucement, ses bras m'enlacèrent et son visage se posa dans mes cheveux. Encore une fois il se remit à trembler et mon cœur se noua. Ne pouvais-je donc pas le toucher ? A quoi étaient dus ces frissons… Une répugnance de mon odeur vampirique ? Cela ne l'avait jamais gêné avant… Ou alors le fait que je ne sois plus petite fille. Peut être avais-je grandi trop vite et il regrettait la Renesmée aux longues anglaises et aux robes de poupées. Sans m'en rendre compte je versais une larme et reniflai.

- Nessie ? S'inquiéta-t-il en relevant mon menton.

- Ce n'est rien Jacob… Murmurai-je piteusement.

- Tu repenses aux Volturis ?

- Je me moque des Volturis, c'est pour toi que je pleure. Coupai-je tristement.

Il n'ajouta rien et même si je ne pouvais discerner que le contour de son visage, je savais qu'il était choqué. Pour ne pas le laisser imaginer des choses, je m'empressai de rattraper le coup. Je me pressai plus fort contre lui et entourai mes bras fermement autour de sa taille, comme pour l'emprisonner.

- Tu me manques ! Tu me manques tellement ! Sanglotai-je.

- Mais je suis là Nessie ! Chuchota-t-il.

- Non c'est faux ! Clamai-je. Ce n'est que ton enveloppe qui est ici ! Mon Jacob a disparu depuis des mois ! Et il me manque !

Il ne trouva pas quoi répondre, signe que j'avais touché juste. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos distraitement pendant que son esprit se forçait à quitter cette chambre. Mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là ! Je voulais la vérité ! Je voulais savoir ce que mes parents savaient déjà, ce que tout le monde savait sauf moi. Je serrai les mâchoires et agrippai son fin sous-pull qui lui faisait une seconde peau noire.

- C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Commença-t-il dans un soupir. Tu es si jeune, tu n'as encore rien vécu et je sens que tu ne désires que ça. Ce qui me fait du mal n'a aucune importance. C'est mon lot, j'apprends à vivre avec.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ??? C'était du Chinois pour moi. Pourquoi ne voulait-il jamais m'avouer ce qui le torturait. Je relevai la tête vers lui, furieuse.

- Jake mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bon sang ?!

Il remua un peu pour quitter mon étreinte. Je le laissai reculer en sentant mon cœur se déchirer.

- Ça veut dire que tu es presque une adulte, et que tu as le droit de vivre et de t'amuser. Toute ton enfance tu as été cloitrée, par ta famille et par moi.

- Mais ça me plaisait ! Oui c'est sûr que je voulais découvrir d'autres choses, mais ça me plaisait quand même ! Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant ! M'exclamai-je.

- Rien ne peut redevenir comme avant. Je n'ai plus ma place avec toi. Je ne peux plus continuer à te suivre comme ton ombre, à dormir avec toi, à ne parler qu'avec toi. Si jamais tu… Enfin tu voulais plus d'intimité… Tu comprends quoi. Ma présence t'enferme.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Plus d'intimité ? Faisait-il référence à tout à l'heure quand Ryan lui avait demandé de nous laisser seuls ? Mais c'était débile pourquoi voul… HO ! Il croyait que Ryan et moi étions ensembles ?! Mais c'était faux. Ryan m'aimait, comme je l'aimais aussi, mais ce n'était qu'un amour platonique, nous étions pareils, il était mon alter-ego masculin, une sorte d'âme-sœur définie par notre race. C'était assurément ce que devais ressentir Ryan. Mais jamais je ne l'aimerai d'un véritable amour, un amour fusionnel et infini, c'était évident, sinon j'aurai ressenti quelque chose depuis le temps. Ryan m'aimait mais je n'étais pas sa Vlada, et parallèlement, je l'aimais mais il n'était pas la mienne. Tout à coup mon énervement s'effaça pour être remplacé par de la tristesse. J'étais triste qu'il puisse volontairement vouloir s'effacer de ma vie… Parce que moi je n'en étais pas capable. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui. Ma gorge se noua et les larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues.

- Je te déteste Jacob Black. Sanglotai-je en serrant mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

- C'est peut être mieux ainsi… Acheva-t-il d'une voix difficile.

La rage s'empara de moi et je fis les deux pas qui nous séparaient. Je fixai son visage plongé dans l'obscurité un moment, puis mon bras prit de l'élan pour le gifler de toutes mes forces. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise quand son visage s'inclina sous le choc, puis il revint vers moi en se tenant la joue. Je pleurais de colère et je tremblais. Si la lumière était allumée, sans doute aurait-il reculé sous la hargne de mon regard. Je lui attrapai la main furieusement et le trainai hors de la chambre. Il vacillait derrière moi avec une expression atterrée. J'appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et il finit par s'ouvrir. Je le poussai à l'intérieur et entrai à mon tour. J'appuyai sur n'importe quel bouton et les portes se refermèrent. L'ascenseur commença à peine à descendre. J'arrachai alors la plaque de métal et attrapai d'une main furieuse les fils à l'intérieur. Quand je les arrachai l'ascenseur se bloqua et la lumière s'éteignit. Une faible diode de sécurité s'alluma, nous plongeant dans un halo rougeoyant. Jacob me contemplait avec de larges yeux. Je me postai alors devant lui avec détermination et rivai mes prunelles sombres dans les siennes.

- Nous y sommes ! On est dans l'ascenseur ! Juste après m'avoir enlacée sur les marches et avant même que tu m'aies vu avec Ryan. On y est Jacob. Il y a quelque chose que tu devais me dire tout à l'heure.


	19. Vérités

19 – Vérités

Jacob regarda la plaque de métal qui pendait dans le vide, retenue par un ou deux fils électriques qui avaient survécu à l'attaque. Doucement, un sourire se dessina sur ses traits craquants et il releva un sourcil amusé en me regardant.

- On peut dire que tu es très déterminée. Souffla-t-il.

Ma moue énervée s'estompa et j'haussai les épaules avec un petit sourire. J'avais peut être exagéré la chose c'est vrai… Mais quoi qu'il en soit nous étions là et il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il devait m'affronter, et affronter ce qui le rongeait. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis releva ses yeux sur moi avec une mine ennuyée.

- Tu m'as giflé ! Marmonna-t-il.

- Tu le méritais bien depuis le temps… Rétorquai-je pour ma défense.

- Je dois bien avouer que c'est vrai.

Le silence retomba, avec pour seule ambiance la diode de secours qui tintait au dessus de nos tête. Au bout d'un moment, Jacob se décida enfin à m'approcher. Il saisit doucement mes mains et je relevai ma triste bouille sur lui.

- Tu te souviens de cette sortie à la réserve ? Me sourit-il avec un visage rayonnant, comme si les souvenirs lui faisaient du bien.

J'acquiesçai en riant. Si je me souvenais… J'avais failli égorger trois indiennes parce qu'elles m'avaient mal parlé. Ha non, c'était parce qu'elles avaient discuté sur Jacob comme des hystériques. J'avais légèrement dérapé. Je fis une moue désolée devant ces images, m'en voulant encore pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses mains brulantes pressèrent les miennes et je reposais mes prunelles dans les siennes.

- Remontre-moi s'il te plait. Me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je lui envoyai alors le souvenir de cette journée et il releva le menton en fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux se replonger dans la scène qui défilait dans son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il semblait apaisé, calme, heureux… Des larmes naquirent au coin de mes yeux devant ce spectacle si merveilleux. Il était beau, plus beau que n'importe qui. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sangloter, pour le laisser savourer ce souvenir, mais c'était très dur. Depuis tellement de temps j'avais désiré revoir ce jeune garçon si rayonnant. Je me concentrai alors sur le souvenir que je lui offrais. Nous en étions au passage ou il m'avait posé sur le muret, un bras appuyé de chaque coté de moi, nos visages très proches. Il me souriait véritablement et son regard pétillait. « Tu t'es énervée parce qu'elles disaient des choses sur moi ? » Sa voix résonnait en moi comme un tintement délicieux, et sa bouille amusée me tira un sourire. « Tu es jalouse ! » C'est vrai que j'étais jalouse, quelle petite peste j'avais été ce jour là. Et lui m'avait défendue et rassurée, comme toujours. « Je serais très triste si tu partais avec une indienne » Mes mots m'étonnèrent presque. Mais à cette époque nous parlions tellement librement… Nous pouvions tout nous dire, naturellement, sans retenue ni artifices. Je lui disais la moindre chose qui me passait par la tête, la moindre émotion. « Un jour nous aurons une longue et passionnante discussion ». Ces mots qui avaient échappé à mon attention de fillette me sautèrent à la gorge. C'était ça ! La chose qu'il me cachait ! Je rouvrais vivement les yeux. Il me toisait intensément.

- A cette époque nous pouvions tout nous dire… Pourquoi cela a-t-il changé ? Murmurai-je tristement.

- A cette époque je n'avais pas à souffrir, tu étais une fillette. Me sourit-il.

- Tu me préférais quand j'étais plus petite ? C'est ça ? Eludais-je.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et ses mains se tendirent sur les miennes.

- Pas du tout ! Clama-t-il, comme si le simple fait que je puisse penser ça le choquait.

- Quand j'étais plus petite, je pouvais te serrer contre moi, nous vivions collés l'un contre l'autre, maintenant c'est impossible. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, peu convaincue.

- Pas du tout ! Répéta-t-il en se renfrognant.

Une preuve valant mieux que de longs discours, je me pressai contre lui et enserrait sa nuque de mes bras. Il respira très fort en écartant les bras, comme si je risquais de le bruler. Je ne lâchai cependant pas, même quand il recula et que son dos cogna la paroi vitrée de l'ascenseur. Il se remit à tressaillir. Si là je n'avais pas raison… On aurait dit que je le répugnais. Je desserrai à peine mon étreinte, pour reculer mon visage et le regarder. Je lui servis un sourire jaune.

- Tu vois que j'ai raison. Sifflai-je, mauvaise.

Il leva le menton en respirant difficilement. Il n'avait même pas écouté mon sarcasme.

- Nessie recule. Murmura-t-il sèchement.

- Aies au moins le courage de me dire ça dans les yeux !

- Recule bon sang !

Il voulu me repousser mais je m'accrochai, bien déterminée à le faire exploser de colère ou de n'importe quoi. C'était la seule façon de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je devais le pousser à bout. Il lutta plus fort pour retirer mes bras de son cou et l'ascenseur remua sous nos pieds. Les larmes inondèrent mes joues pendant que je tentai de m'agripper à lui, mais ses mains se refermèrent sur mes poignets et il me les repoussa à coté de mon visage, les tenant en l'air d'une poigne de fer. Dieu ce qu'il tremblait et son visage n'avait jamais été aussi crispé. Je poussai une exclamation désespérée en essayant de me libérer mais c'était peine perdue. J'essayai même de le gifler. Mais tout à coup il me poussa fermement et me colla de l'autre coté de l'ascenseur. Il attrapa mon visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'en fus tellement surprise que j'écarquillai les yeux en geignant. Il avait fermés les siens, plissés comme sous la souffrance, et ses mains me tenaient presque trop fort. C'était un baiser douloureux, comme s'il se l'interdisait… Sous le coup de la colère il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Mais alors qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?!

Tout à coup il rouvrit les yeux et nous nous contemplâmes dans la plus grande gêne possible, nos lèvres toujours collées. Il se recula avec une mine horrifiée, comme s'il réalisait la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Il alla se cogner contre la paroi d'en face en haletant. Je restais moi-même adossée à la vitre, haletante comme lui, et posai une main sur mon cœur chamboulé. Mon autre main frôla mes lèvres alors que mon regard se perdait sur le sol. Je ne réalisai toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer… Jacob semblait désemparé.

- Pardon Nessie !!! Je suis désolé !!! J-Je ne dirais rien à Ryan c'était un accident !!! Il n'en saura rien !!! Clama-t-il prestement.

- Jacob tais-toi ! Le coupai-je en levant un doigt pour qu'il cesse.

Il se tût en se mordant la lèvre, les sourcils relevés dans une mimique atterrée. Je devais réfléchir, il fallait que je réfléchisse ! J'avais été surprise, je ne m'y étais pas attendue le moins du monde, et ce geste remettait en cause toute une pyramide de certitudes érigée pendant toute une vie. Il m'avait embrassée… Jacob Black, le merveilleux et charismatique Jacob Black m'avait embrassé. L'homme que toutes les filles de la réserve désiraient ardemment. L'homme avec qui j'avais grandi et qui, je le croyais avant, m'avait aimée comme une sœur. Voilà le secret ! Depuis que mon corps s'était modifié en celui d'une femme, il souffrait des sentiments nouveaux qu'il éprouvait. Du moins je supposais… Mais cela expliquerait le fait qu'il me repousse et qu'il soit si différent. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle… Je m'étais laissé emporter par une habitude qui avait commencé dès ma naissance. Dès mes premiers jours j'avais été dans ses bras… Comment aurais-je pu deviner ce qui le torturait ?!

Mais alors Jacob m'aimait ? Il m'aimait véritablement ? Pas comme une sœur ou une personne très importante à son cœur. Ma gorge se noua devant cette révélation. Tant d'émotions me déchiraient, je ne savais pas à laquelle me vouer. Je ressentais de la panique, de l'incertitude, de la joie… Mais que ressentais-je plus profond que ça ? Non, la question réelle était : Etais-je amoureuse moi aussi ? Comment le savoir, vu que j'avais été trop surprise pour songer à écouter mon cœur pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Qu'avais-je ressenti ? Je ne le savais pas… Je devais le savoir, je devais être sûre. Je relevai mes prunelles sur lui et il se raidit, craignant ma foudre. Il était toujours persuadé que j'étais liée à Ryan… Il se trompait au plus haut point. J'approchai de lui et son regard se fit craintif. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, sans lâcher ses si beaux yeux noirs, et approchai lentement mon visage du sien.

- Nessie qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il d'une faible voix.

- Chuuut. L'interrompis-je.

Je stoppai mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si près que je sentais son souffle contre ma peau. Il respirait si vite… J'entrouvris les lèvres en inclinant lentement le visage, et mes yeux se fermèrent de moitié instinctivement. Il avait baissé le visage, pour me regarder avec désarroi. Nous étions là, figés, si proches et si loin à la fois. J'humai son souffle chaud et mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, dessinant ses contours du bout des doigts, comme pour les découvrir. Il tressaillit. J'avais peur. Peur d'y poser la mienne et de ne rien ressentir, car mon rêve se briserait et je savais que Jacob s'éloignerait de moi. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas ma Vlada. Jamais je n'avais songé à Jacob autrement que mon confident et mon protecteur, et le plus étrange dans tout ça, alors que ce sentiment n'était survenu qu'une minute auparavant, c'est que je priais pour ressentir plus. Je ne savais pas ce que cela engendrerait, ni ce que cela influerait sur ma vie, mais je le voulais de tout cœur. Mes doigts quittèrent sa bouche en une lente caresse et restèrent à peine appuyée sur les coins de sa mâchoire.

Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement et tendrement, comme un souffle que l'on sentirait à peine. Leur contact m'embrasa soudainement et je sentis mon corps perdre pieds, comme si le simple fait de les effleurer venait de faire exploser une bulle au fond de mon ventre, répandant ses délicieuses sensations le long de mes veines jusqu'à refluer par le moindre pore de ma peau. Je me reculai en lâchant un souffle, sentant mon cœur accélérer bien trop fort. Jacob rouvrit les yeux à son tour et me regarda avec un étonnement si émouvant que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il leva les mains pour presser les miennes contre ses joues brulantes. Il frissonnait. Soudain il entoura ensuite mes bras autour de sa nuque et me souleva contre lui avant de s'emparer passionnément de mes lèvres. J'agrippai sa chevelure sombre et lisse alors que notre baiser se faisait intense. Jamais mon ventre ne m'avait brulé comme ça, c'était affolant. Ses lèvres étaient brulantes et somptueuses, sans parler de cette senteur indescriptible. Il sentait la forêt, l'aventure, la puissance… Il sentait Forks.

Il fallu que je tire son visage vers l'arrière pour que je ne meure pas d'asphyxie, même si l'oxygène me paraissait tellement inutile dans un pareil moment. J'haletais contre sa bouche et lui de même, nous regardant comme nous ne nous étions jamais regardés. Moi qui le connaissais si bien, par cœur même, là je ne savais plus rien… Dans ce terrain là, nous étions des inconnus. Sa main pressa ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui et je serrai mes bras autour de son cou. Mais tout à coup nous nous tendîmes. Des pas retentissaient, au moins deux ou trois personnes, à l'étage d'en dessous. J'entendais le cliquetis du bouton que l'on appelle suivis de paroles agacées en Italien. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus. Jacob me reposa au sol et plaqua les mains sur chaque pan de porte. Il poussa avec force et elles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement métallique. Nous étions à la moitié du cinquième étage, le sol était à un mètre au dessus. Jacob bondit par-dessus et se faufila avec une agilité déconcertante. Il me tendit la main et me tira à l'extérieur. Il conserva ma main dans la sienne et je gloussai quand nous nous mîmes à courir comme des fautifs vers les escaliers.

Quelqu'un arriva dans le même escalier et nous dûmes les redescendre à toute vitesse pour nous planquer au cinquième étage. Nous nous planquâmes dans le couloir en pouffant comme des gamins, derrière un angle. Jacob passa juste la tête pour regarder puis revint derrière. Il me plaqua contre la paroi et s'empara de mon visage avant de m'embrasser. Je riais doucement dès que ses lèvres se reculaient d'un minuscule millimètre, et je sentais que lui souriait contre les miennes. Le rabat-joie tourna la clef dans la serrure puis entra. Jacob me tira alors vers les escaliers et nous rejoignîmes le dernier étage. Dans le couloir, mon père se marrait avec ma mère et ils tournèrent une tête lourde de reproches quand nous y déboulâmes, essoufflés et joyeux. D'un même geste nous baissâmes la tête, fautifs, et ma mère lança un regard amusé à mon père.

- Filez bande de gamins ! Nous dit-il faussement énervé. Et plus de bêtises, je ne tiens pas à aller déposer un deuxième chèque anonyme à la réception.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier. Au passage ma mère m'embrassa sur la joue et elle envoya un clin d'œil à Jacob. J'ouvris la porte de la suite et il s'y engouffra comme si le diable était à nos trousses. Je la refermai en restant plaquée à celle-ci, le cœur emballé et la respiration saccadée. Il respirait fort aussi et il me regarda avant d'éclater de rire. J'étirais un sourire, ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il était lui-même. Quelque chose pétillait en lui, aussi chaud et magnifique qu'un feu de camp sur la plage, même si je n'avais pas encore eu la chance d'en voir un vrai de mes propres yeux. Il me tendit la main et je rejoignis sa silhouette découpée dans l'obscurité. Ses bras m'enlacèrent avec une tendresse sans fin et la chaleur de son corps me fit ronronner. J'avais retrouvé les bras de mon Jacob, et il était vraiment là, plus d'enveloppe, plus de faux-semblants. C'était lui et j'étais moi.


	20. Vivre

20 – Vivre

- Jacob attends ! Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

Il les recula avec toute la peine du monde mais ne lâcha pas mon visage. Comme toujours il jetait de temps en temps un œil nerveux sur la porte, comme s'il avait craint que quelqu'un ne vienne la défoncer. Un soi-disant amant en colère. Je rivai mes prunelles sombres dans les siennes, contemplant son visage illuminé du halo bleu provenant de l'extérieur. Il me fit un tendre sourire, attendant que je parle. J'esquissai moi-même un sourire, un peu plus mutin que le sien, car je savais que cette nouvelle lui ferait plutôt drôle. Je baissai le menton, pour exprimer les bons mots.

- Je ne suis pas avec Ryan Jacob. Soufflais-je enfin.

Il ouvrit de larges yeux, comme s'il tombait des nues. J'acquiesçai, comme pour rajouter à la véracité de mes paroles. Il cligna des paupières, perdu dans ses réflexions, puis se renfrogna et secoua la tête négativement.

- J'ai entendu ! J'ai entendu Edward dire toutes ces choses qu'il entendait ! J'ai surpris une de ses conversation avec Bella… T-tu… Enfin vous dormiez ensembles ! Il t'enlaçait à chaque fois ! Il t'a même… Il t'a… (Il fit une courte pause, comme si dire ces prochains mots lui était insoutenable). Il t'a embrassé !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pour sûr je ne pouvais pas démentir la chose… Il m'avait bien embrassé. Et je supposais même que mon père avait perçu des bribes plus bouillonnantes encore que le baiser. Je me demandais s'il avait aussi parlé du bain… Je me raclais la gorge, sous son regard pesant, puis reposai mes yeux dans les siens. Je lui pris la main et le tirai vers la chambre. Je l'assis sur le lit et le forçai à s'allonger. Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle. En vérité il valait mieux qu'il soit allongé pour encaisser ce qui allait suivre. Il risquait de ne pas bien avaler certaines images. Je m'assis en tailleur contre lui et posai mes mains sur la peau de son col découvert. Quand les premières images apparurent, il ferma les yeux. J'observai ses traits avec appréhension, me mordant la lèvre au moindre plissement de ses paupières. La moitié des souvenirs avaient déjà défilés, mais le pire restait à venir. Ryan était dans la chambre, à faire les cents pas en me racontant le dernier test que voulaient nous faire endurer les Volturis. Les mains de Jacob se crispèrent sur la couette et les veines de son cou saillirent. Les images fatidiques arrivèrent enfin. Ryan m'embrassant passionnément et m'allongeant sur le lit. Là, Jacob se mit à tressaillir, le visage crispé comme jamais, et les tremblements amplifiaient. Mais ce n'était pas les tremblements d'énervement…

- JACOB ! Clamai-je en retirant vivement ma main.

Le contact se rompit et il se redressa comme un fou, pressant furieusement ses tempes en tremblant. Il se forçait à respirer doucement mais ce n'étaient que des souffles rauques qui jaillissaient avec force hors de ses dents serrées. Je reculai instinctivement et basculai dans le vide. J'atterris sur les épaules en poussant un « Ouch » puis laissai retomber mes jambes pour me redresser derrière le lit. Quand je sortis la tête, c'était trop tard. Il poussa un grognement et l'explosion de vêtements vola dans toute la chambre. Le loup gigantesque lutta dans le minuscule coin exigu de la chambre et renversa une colonne sur laquelle trônait une lampe. La colonne tomba lourdement et la lampe éclata sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Son train arrière cogna la coiffeuse Italienne et elle bascula à son tour. Il leva piteusement les pattes avec une mine désemparée en remuant dans tous les sens. Je bondis par-dessus le lit et attrapai son encolure.

- Sors de là ! Lui dis-je en le tirant dans le salon.

Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et se ratatina sur lui, pour être sûr de ne plus rien toucher. Je croisais les bras en tapant nerveusement du pied. Il baissa les oreilles et le museau et seuls ses yeux s'étaient relevés pitoyablement vers moi. Je soupirais en regardant le désastre de la chambre. Mon père allait m'engueuler… Jacob lâcha un glapissement désolé et je lui envoyai un regard furieux.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenir un peu plus stupide cabot !

Il souffla par les naseaux en signe de défi. C'était bien l'endroit pour faire une crise de jalousie et exploser littéralement dans la chambre. On frappa soudain à la porte et Jacob redressa le buste de toute sa hauteur, touchant presque le plafond, et ses oreilles aussi droites que des couteaux aiguisés lui donnaient vraiment l'air d'un chien de garde. Il était vraiment beau cet imbécile. Je me précipitai à la porte et balbutiai des mots désolées quand Emmett entra. Il referma la porte en roulant des yeux puis fit un signe de menton à Jacob pour qu'il dégage vite dans la chambre. Le loup obtempéra en fourrant la queue entre les pattes, la démarche penaude. Emmett retira alors son pull et ébouriffa mes cheveux. Je le regardai avec de gros yeux. Il me fit un air sévère et je laissai tomber. On frappa alors à la porte et face à l'odeur humaine je me raidis comme une statue. Mon oncle m'agrippa le bras en me trainant vers la porte tout en ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon dans l'avancée. Il ouvrit la porte et le groom nous fit un large sourire.

- Oui ? Lança mon oncle avec un sourire ravageur.

- Tout va bien Messieurs-Dames ? Nous avons entendu des bruits… Nous dit-il en se penchant à peine pour regarder discrètement à l'intérieur.

- Ho désolé, je suis un peu brusque parfois… Répondit mon oncle en se marrant.

Le groom leva un sourcil en contemplant le torse nu des plus imposants de mon oncle, son jean déboutonné et ma mine rouge pivoine et ébouriffée. Il nous fit un autre large sourire des plus commerciaux.

- Dans ce cas si tout va bien c'est parfait ! Si vous avez le moindre désir, n'hésitez pas à appeler la réception.

- Ha oui tiens ! Chérie tu veux du champagne ? Me demanda Emmett l'air de rien.

Je balbutiai comme une débile en devenant plus rouge encore. Mon oncle répondit pour moi avec sa bouille la plus amusée.

- Du champagne. Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil au groom.

L'homme tiré à quatre épingles acquiesça exagérément et mon oncle fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il en retira une liasse impressionnante et la feuilleta tranquillement. Il tendit trois gros billets au groom qui, malgré la bienséance, ne put empêcher son regard de briller. Il les prit en se penchant respectueusement.

- Pour le désordre. Justifia Emmett avant de refermer la porte.

Nous attendîmes que les pas s'éloignent et je lâchai un soupir soulagé. Mon oncle me fit une moue désapprobatrice et leva ses prunelles dorées sur Jacob, qui venait de sortir de la chambre en peignoir. Mon oncle ramassa son pull en l'enfila sans un mot. Nous nous postâmes l'un à coté de l'autre, penauds et désolés, pendant qu'il reboutonnait son jean. Il nous jaugea ensuite de sa mine imposante puis éclata de rire. J'esquissai un sourire et il écarta les bras. Je m'y ruai et il me serra fort en me soulevant dans les airs. Il me reposa et ébouriffa mes cheveux avant de quitter la chambre en nous faisant un signe de la main. Dans le couloir nous parvinrent ses rires discrets. J'échangeai un regard avec Jacob et nous rîmes également. Je frappai son épaule.

- Félicitation ! Sifflai-je.

- Désolé ! J'ai essayé je te jure !

Je fis une moue en coin puis il se jeta sur moi pour me soulever contre lui et me faire tournoyer. J'enserrai sa nuque en riant et il embrassa ma gorge. Il avait peut être eu du mal à encaisser les images, mais maintenant qu'il savait la vérité il semblait rayonner de joie. Il me laissa glisser le long de son torse pour s'emparer de mes lèvres et mon cœur se remit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Dieu ce que c'était délicieux, pourquoi n'avais-je pas essayé bien plus tôt. Ses souffles s'accélérèrent tout comme s'enchainaient nos baisers enflammés. Mais on frappa de nouveau à la porte et je me reculai vivement de Jacob par réflexe. Il vacilla, complètement essoufflé, et je posai une main devant ma bouche pour ne pas rire. Je sautillai vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec une mine radieuse. Le même groom était là avec un chariot en inox qui soutenait un saut à champagne ainsi qu'une large coupe dorée de fraises. Le groom s'apprêta à parler quand son regard se perdit dans la suite. Je me tournai et mon cœur se noua. Jacob, en peignoir, nous regardait tranquillement avant de comprendre sa gaffe et de filer dans la chambre. Je me retournai vers le groom en poussant un rire nerveux. Il me regardait avec un œil pétillant.

- Héhé… Ne pus-je que dire.

- Votre champagne Madame. Me dit-il en se forçant à ne pas me juger. Voulez-vous que je le porte à l'intérieur ? Puis j'irais vous chercher une troisième coupe.

J'écarquillai les yeux et secouai vivement la tête avant d'attraper le bout du chariot pour le tirer avec des gestes nerveux. Je lui lançai un sourire exagéré et il me rendit le même avant que je ne referme la porte. Dans la chambre Jacob éclata de rire. Je me pris la tête de mes mains en levant les yeux au plafond, désespérée, pendant que l'autre se marrait toujours comme un bossu. J'attrapai le plateau en maugréant et le ramenait dans la chambre. Jacob était assis sur le rebord du lit et me regardait en arquant un sourcil malicieux.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça… Gloussa-t-il.

- Je t'interdis la moindre allusion ! Soufflai-je avec le menton relevé d'un air méprisant.

J'avançai sur les genoux le long du lit et posai le plateau près des coussins. Jacob se frotta les mains en remontant sur le matelas pour s'allonger. Il renoua bien son peignoir puis contempla avidement le plateau. Je m'allongeai de l'autre coté et frôlai la bouteille des doigts. Il y eut un silence respectueux devant une telle bouteille. Jacob, habitué à une vie austère, ne lâchai pas la marque de la bouteille des yeux. Un château machin-chose.

- Les riches ont même le droit à des fraises en hiver… Marmonna-t-il.

Je gloussai et attrapai la coupe déjà servie sur le plateau. Jacob me fit des gros yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'étonna-t-il.

Je relevai mes prunelles mutines sur lui.

- Une nouvelle expérience ! Vois-tu, les Volturis ne l'ont pas faite celle là.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Je lui tendis l'autre coupe et fit tinter la mienne contre la sienne. Il me contempla comme si j'étais folle et j'éclatai de rire avant de gouter ma première gorgée d'alcool.

- Nous allons voir ce soir si les demi-vampires peuvent êtres complètement saouls !

Une heure plus tard, nous étions complètement à l'envers. J'étais allongée sur le ventre en train de manger une fraise, morte de rire, pendant que Jacob regardait le plafond avec les bras écartés sur le lit. Il riait lui aussi, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'engloutis ma fraise et poussai le plateau à nos pieds, avec des gestes plutôt flous. La tête me tourna sous ce minuscule effort et je me laissai tomber mollement contre Jacob en gloussant comme une demeurée. Il m'enlaça de son bras pendant que l'autre remuait dans les airs comme pour battre une mesure. Il tourna son visage saoul vers moi.

- Et tu te rappelles quand tu étais tombée dans l'eau dans la forêt ? Il venait de pleuvoir et la rivière était énorme ! Me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire débile mais arrêtai vite car la nausée me monta.

- J'avais couru sur la rive pour te suivre dans le courant et en essayant de te rattraper j'étais tombé aussi ! Se marra-t-il.

Je lâchai aussi un rire bruyant et il plaqua une main sur ma bouche pour faire taire. Il tendit son autre bras vers la table de chevet pour attraper sa coupe de champagne mais il la manqua trois fois et cela raviva notre fou rire.

- Mais arrête de bouger ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix molle en s'adressant à la coupe.

Je me lovai sur lui et rejetai ses longues mèches en arrière pour l'embrasser. Il avait le goût du champagne, c'était drôle. Ses bras tâtonnèrent un peu pour m'enlacer et quand il y arriva il me serra sur lui. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer mon visage pour le poser dans le creux de ma paume, mon bras accoudé contre sa joue. Je fermais les yeux car son beau visage cuivré tournait étrangement.

- Je suis vraiment con. Marmonna-t-il tout à coup.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux pour (essayer) de le regarder. Il semblait pensif derrière ses airs éméchés.

- Je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer ce que je ressentais. J'avais peur que tu me repousses, parce que j'avais été comme un frère pour toi, et que ça te semblerait bien trop bizarre. (Je lui fis un sourire pompette). La fuite est plus simple parfois, j'ai été lâche. (J'acquiesçai exagérément). Et puis… Et puis… Ho merde j'ai plus les idées claires, mais attends ! C'était super bien ce que j'allais te dire !

Un haut le cœur me secoua et je me laissai rouler sur le matelas. Beurk… Je préférais quand j'étais morte de rire. Ce que je sentais dans mon estomac et de voir la chambre tourner si vite ne me faisait plus vraiment trop rire maintenant. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, ou du moins, je l'entendis s'ouvrir. Je ne fus même pas capable de lever la tête. Les pas approchèrent, et si je n'avais pas l'odeur du champagne incrustée dans le nez, j'aurai surement reconnu l'odeur de Ryan. Il entra dans la chambre et nous toisa avec une mine bien trop amusée à mon gout.

- Ha noooon ! Pas un troisième !!! Si le groom t'as vu je te juuuure que voilà quoi ! Lâchai-je d'une voix nasillarde.

Il éclata de son si joli rire aux teintes vampiriques.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Siffla Jacob en peinant pour se soutenir de ses coudes.

- Vous faites la fête et vous me prévenez même pas ? Moi aussi je veux célébrer notre libération. Se moqua-t-il. Là bas c'est d'un ennui mortel...

- Vas-t-en ou je te mange ! Grogna Jacob.

- Allons, allons, tu dis ça parce que tu es énervé !

- Je ne plaisante pas Ryan ! Je suis peut être horriblement saoul mais je peux encore euh... Vachement être… Non j'voulais dire…

Ryan ne releva même pas et se dirigea direct vers le champagne. Il attrapa la coupe de Jacob et la bu d'un trait. Il claqua la langue sur le palais en fermant les yeux. Je remuai piteusement jusqu'à réussir à m'asseoir. Ryan grimpa sur le lit au milieu de nous deux et tendit le bras par-dessus Jacob pour saisir la bouteille. Décidément, ce type là se moquait bien de déranger. Mais venant de lui ce n'était pas du tout grossier étrangement… C'était Ryan quoi. Il rit dans sa gorge et se resservit généreusement. Jacob grommela fermement pendant que je regardais mon ami blond avec amusement.

- Tu as envie de te réveiller avec une paille dans l'oreille ? Demandai-je, mutine.

Il m'envoya un clin d'œil puis avala d'une traite le nouveau verre. Ça sentait l'expérience encore une fois. Il jaugea ensuite le peignoir de Jacob avant de se resservir tranquillement.

- J'arrivais dans un moment intense d'échange de sentiments et tout et tout ? Allez-y continuez, faites comme si je n'étais là ! Lâcha-t-il avec sa bouille de sale gosse.

Je crus que Jacob allait le dévorer.

- Tout à fait MÔssieur ! Lâchai-je dans un hoquet. Jacob me disait à quel point il m'aimait et que moi aussi je l'aimais.

Le bel Indien se redressa vivement pour me regarder par-dessus Ryan avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il étira un sourire ému et tremblotant.

- Ha bon ? C'est vrai tu m'aimes ? Clama-t-il.

- Pitié ne me dites pas que je suis sensé pleurer. Marmonna Ryan en levant les yeux au plafond.

Je ris de bon cœur en tendant ma main par-dessus le beau Roumain et Jacob en fit de même pour me la saisir. Ryan poussa une exclamation dégoutée en bondissant sur ses pieds pour enjamber Jacob.

- Alors là désolé je ne suis pas intéressé ! Autant Nessie m'attire comme pas possible mais franchement, je ne fais pas dans les chiens merci bien !

Jacob s'empressa de venir à la place de Ryan, contre moi, pour me serrer contre son cœur, pendant que l'autre se mettait à l'aise de l'autre coté du lit en serrant la bouteille. Je ne me souviens plus très bien du reste… Je me rappelle les mots tendres que me murmurait Jacob à l'oreille, les battements de son cœur, sa peau chaude là ou le haut du peignoir s'était entrouvert. Puis je crois bien m'être assoupie, ou plutôt, avoir totalement succombé à l'alcool. Je ne sais pas si c'était dans mon rêve ou non, mais j'entendis rire et chanter, suivis par un bruit de verre cassé et de fenêtre qui s'ouvre avant que les chants de reprennent plus forts encore. J'aurais même poussé plus loin en disant que quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte et que le tintement d'un chariot avait retentit dans la pièce.


	21. Impregnation

21 – Imprégnation

A mon réveil, je crus que ma tête allait exploser. J'avais une horrible barre entre les yeux et j'avais la sensation d'étouffer. Je levais la tête du coussin qui me faisait suffoquer et je rejetais la lourde couette sur le coté. Je regardais tout autour de moi sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Ou étaient les autres ? Mon regard embrumé se posa sur le désordre de la pièce. Un vase explosé, une coiffeuse et une colonne renversée… Quelques bribes de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire, mais ce n'est qu'en voyant le plateau doré posé sur la table de chevet que je réalisai le contenu de ma nuit. Bon sang, avec Jacob nous avions bu… Nous nous étions marrés comme pas possible. Ho mon dieu !!! Nous nous étions embrassés aussi, mais ça c'était bien avant… Pourquoi y avait-t-il des lambeaux de vêtements de partout ?! Ha oui c'est vrai… HO ! Mais Ryan était venu aussi ! Non ? Non… Impossible, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se sentir, j'avais du faire un rêve vraiment débile. Mais tout à coup, le beu blond émergea du salon avec une mine de déterré et je poussai une exclamation de surprise en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ses si beaux cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et ses yeux turquoise semblaient ternes.

- Ryan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Commençai-je.

Il ne réagit même pas à ma surprise et se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement mort.

- Achève-moi. Marmonna-t-il dans l'oreiller.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait, c'était affreux, mais j'étais bien trop mal pour forcer ma malheureuse tête à comprendre. Je me laissais tomber à coté de lui et lui caressais les cheveux distraitement.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Soufflais-je.

- On fêtait notre libération…

J'arquai un sourcil fatigué et il tourna son beau visage vers moi. Il étira un sourire plein de bêtise.

- Mais si rappelle-toi… Tu m'as sauté dessus en m'avouant que j'étais le plus bel homme de la terre, que tu ne voyais pas ta vie sans moi. Et après ça a été très torride, mais je ne passe les détails.

- Ben voyons ! Souris-je en coin en lui tapant le front.

- J'aurais eu le mérite d'avoir essayé. Se moqua-t-il en croisant les bras sous son menton.

Nous reprîmes notre sérieux et nous nous contemplâmes sans un mot, intensément.

- Je suis heureux pour vous. Reprit-il doucement.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et j'acquiesçai discrètement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu hier, mais j'espérais ne pas avoir été trop exubérante. Il sortit une main de sous sa tête et vint me pincer le nez, comme nous le faisions avant. C'était sa manière à lui de dérider une situation trop chargée en sérieux ou en émotions.

- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais ? Même complètement bourré il titubait jusqu'à la chambre pour te regarder.

Je me mordis la lèvre, émue. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de la nuit dernière. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que je dormais… Il resta silencieux un moment, sérieux, puis un sourire amusé dessina ses lèvres. Il caressa ma joue doucement.

- Tu sais que je t'aime gamine ?

- Je sais. Souris-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Et je t'aime aussi vilain Ruscov qui cherche les embrouilles.

Il leva le menton fièrement et me lança une phrase en Roumain qui devait sûrement être très patriotique. Les intonations rudes et si étrangères étaient fascinantes. On y reconnaissant les pointes d'accents quand il parlait Anglais. Il soupira puis reprit son air normal (donc malicieux et craquant).

- Nous avons quelques jours de répits maintenant, mais il va falloir se serrer les coudes plus tard. Reprit-il.

- Tu penses que nous risquons encore quelque chose ? Je croyais qu'ils te craignaient comme la peste toi et ma mère réunis. Continuai-je avec une mine penaude.

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard azur se voila. Ses doigts tapotèrent sur ma joue distraitement pendant qu'il semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Un marmonnement fatigué nous vint du salon et je reconnus le souffle endormi de Jacob. Je reposai mes yeux dans ceux de mon ami avec un sourire suspicieux.

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous vous entendiez bien tout les deux… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait hein ?! Avoue.

Ma remarque fit pétiller ses yeux et il rit de bon cœur.

- Ce n'est pas par hasard que j'ai débarqué hier soir tu sais, j'avais une arrière pensée. (Je fronçais les sourcils) Ne te méprends pas ! Éclata-t-il de rire. Tu sais j'aime beaucoup ta famille, vraiment beaucoup, et j'ai dans l'espoir de l'intégrer. Il était donc raisonnable de pactiser avec le loup (Je fis une moue en travers et il roula des yeux) Je l'aime bien c'est vrai, on a bien rigolé hier, j'ai bien sûr profité qu'il soit saoul pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Très drôle ! Sifflai-je.

- Allez princesse, tu sais comment je suis. L'alcool nous sauve de situations bien embarrassantes. Et puis j'ai appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes. (Il appuya bien sur le intéressant ) Quoi qu'il en soit il a intérêt à bien s'occuper de toi, parce que sinon je lui casse la tête. Ha et au fait, si jamais il n'est pas satisfaisant dans certains domaines, n'hésite pas à frapper à ma porte !

Je lui envoyai le coussin sur la tronche et il s'extirpa du lit en se marrant. Il me fit une courbette théâtrale mais il lui fallu se retenir au mur. Il se reprit en levant le menton, ni vu ni connu, et j'éclatai de rire avant qu'il ne m'envoie un clin d'œil et ne quitte la suite. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Quelle triste mine je devais avoir… Je me redressai et quittai la chambre pour chercher Jacob. Au passage, je manquai de tomber sur deux bouteilles de champagne vides. Je le vis alors, affalé sur le sofa les cheveux en bataille. Je posai une main devant ma bouche en riant doucement. Il était si innocent comme ça, il ne me rappelait plus le loup ni l'Indien imposant sûr de lui et confiant. Il était le Jacob adolescent qu'il aurait dû être sous ses airs de vingt-cinq ans. Je contournai le sofa et m'agenouillai devant lui. Je lui caressai les cheveux en gloussant et il ouvrit un œil aussi rouge que ceux des Volturis. Le pauvre…

- Je suis mort ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'elle me rappela celle de Sam.

- Pas encore non. Répondis-je avec amusement en grimpant sur lui pour me glisser entre son corps et le dossier du sofa.

Le coin était chauffé c'était très agréable, comme un cocon. Il pivota pour me serrer et fourra son visage fatigué dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses souffles chauds étaient un délice. J'entourai sa tête de mes bras en chantonnant doucement, le laissant se réveiller lentement, car ces six dernières années à dormir avec lui m'avaient bien habitué à sa difficulté à se lever… Sans compter la courte nuit qu'il avait eue. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, quelle heure était-il ? La lumière était très vive… J'aurai penché pour un midi. Jacob bailla contre ma nuque puis releva le menton pour me regarder.

- C'est vraiment bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

- Que tu sois si grande. J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui me protège de tes bras maintenant. Sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et embrassai tendrement ses lèvres, dans un geste lent et doux. Il écarquilla les yeux et se raidit. Je reculai, étonnée. Il se reprit en me serrant contre lui et en frottant son nez contre le mien, comme pour rattraper sa mine tendue.

- Pardon… Je ne suis pas encore habitué. C'est tellement merveilleux que je croyais même que j'avais rêvé tout ça.

- Ho ? Et que se passait-il dans ton rêve ? Murmurai-je avec amusement.

Son regard aussi noir que l'encre pétilla, et cette étincelle me donna l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser encore et encore.

- Dans mon rêve nous étions à Forks, à la villa blanche, et tout le monde était présent. Il y avait les Cullens, la meute, Billy, Charlie… (J'arquai un sourcil) Mouais et le Roumain aussi. C'était Noël, la neige recouvrait tout et il faisait bon dans le salon. Alice avait encore trop décoré la maison et on ne pouvait presque pas circuler. Après que j'aie engloutis la plupart du festin à moi tout seul, nous nous serions jetés sur les cadeaux. Tu aurais ouvert ceux de ta famille, puis tu aurais posé tes superbes yeux sur une petite boite rectangulaire avec un emballage fait maison et beaucoup moins luxueux que le reste des cadeaux.

Il fit une courte pose et remua pour dégager son bras. Tout le long de son histoire, j'avais bu ses paroles, en imaginant chaque détail, chaque visage, comme si nous n'avions jamais été enlevés et que cette journée avait bien eu lieu. Il farfouilla difficilement dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une boite rectangulaire au papier sombre chiffonné. Je poussai une petite exclamation en la lui prenant avec envie. Elle était comme je l'avais imaginée. Je la retournais pour la contempler et remarquai les scotchs apparents. C'était tout Jacob ça, ce paquet représentait totalement sa vision des choses, c'était vrai et touchant. Je levai les yeux et il me fit un signe du menton pour que je l'ouvre. Je reposai ma tête contre la sienne et déchirai le papier sous nos regards. La boite était on ne peut plus banale, mais elle sentait bon. Elle sentait la réserve. Je l'ouvris et je posai une main devant ma bouche en ouvrant de larges yeux. Le collier… C'était le collier de la mère de Jacob. Un collier très fin en argent, presque un fil, constitué d'un unique pendentif en argent en forme de plume. Au centre était incrusté un minuscule diamant, si minuscule qu'on ne le discernait que lorsqu'un rayon de soleil le faisait scintiller comme une paillette égarée. Mais ce diamant renfermait tellement d'histoire qu'aucun autre énorme diamant dont se paraient mes tantes ne pouvait le remplacer. Je ne découvrais pas ce collier, car je l'avais déjà vu si souvent. Quand j'étais petite, Jacob me l'avait apporté pour me le montrer, et très souvent je l'avais supplié de me le rapporter pour que je puisse le revoir.

- Billy a insisté pour que tu l'aies. Après tout il prenait la poussière chez nous. S'empressa de dire Jacob, comme pour devancer mon refus.

Je lui lançai un regard larmoyant, tellement émue que je ne fus capable de rien dire. Il le sortit de sa vieille boite et le passa derrière ma nuque. Il referma le crochet sous mon menton baissé puis le fit tourner pour le remettre à l'endroit. Je pris délicatement la plume d'argent entre mes doigts pour la contempler.

- Tu comptais me l'offrir pour Noël ? Le jour où l'on s'est disputé à cause de cette stupide robe ? Murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots que je ravalais.

- Ce n'était pas la faute de la robe Nessie… C'était la sublime femme qui était à l'intérieur qui me rendait si en colère. Soupira-t-il. Tout ce qui me prouvait à quel point tu étais grande et magnifique me rendait fou. ça me rappelait le moment fatidique ou je serais obligé de faire le grand pas. Ce pas qui changerait tout à notre petit quotidien qui fonctionnait si bien. Ce pas qui risquait même de t'éloigner de moi.

Il fit une courte pause et je sus que c'était le moment. C'était la discussion qui l'avait tant hantée toute sa vie et qu'il redoutait horriblement. J'embrassai alors ses lèvres, passionnément, pour lui rappeler à quel point il comptait pour moi. Quand je me reculai son regard était confiant et un mince sourire étira le coin de sa joue.

- Je dois bien avouer que c'est beaucoup plus simple d'en parler maintenant… (Je ris doucement). Mais ça ne l'était pas avant. A chaque fois que tu me confiais tes désirs de voyages, tes envies de partir loin de Forks, que tu m'avouais secrètement à quel point tu voulais vivre… Je perdais de plus en plus confiance en moi. Et pour finir, Ryan a débarqué, et là ça a été la fin. Je voyais comment tu le regardais. Le moindre de ses gestes te faisait pétiller les yeux. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que je faisais qui te faisait le même effet…

Je me sentis coupable. C'est vrai que j'avais été tellement fascinée par Ryan, une fascination presque morbide. J'en avais négligé mon malheureux Jacob. Je lui caressai le visage et il me sourit piteusement.

- J'ai toujours été si vaillant et courageux. Mais avec toi je me transformais en un pitoyable type et je détestais me voir comme ça, mais je suppose que pour les autres Quileutes c'est la même chose. Ne me pose pas de questions, j'y viens Nessie. (Il prit une longue inspiration). Il y a quelque chose de très important que je dois t'avouer. J'ai fais promettre à tout le monde de ne jamais te le révéler avant que je ne le fasse. Je réalise que j'ai beaucoup trop attendu… Mais je te voyais toujours si jeune dans mon cœur. Et puis ta croissance est devenue affolante les derniers mois, dès que j'ouvrais les yeux tu avais encore grandi. Tu as toujours eu un sacré caractère, mais là, c'était dingue, on ne pouvait plus rien dire. (Je me mordis la lèvre). Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps, je repoussais lâchement l'échéance chaque jour.

Il m'attrapa et me tira pour m'allonger sur lui puis rejeta ma longue chevelure auburn sur le coté pour mieux voir mon visage. Il laissa ses mains sur ma mâchoire en une douce pression. Son regard se riva dans le mien et ma gorge se noua, sentant que le moment était enfin arrivé.

- Je t'aime Nessie.

Mon cœur se serra et des larmes remontèrent le long de ma gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait, de ce que mon esprit se souvenait du moins.

- Je t'aime aussi. Chuchotai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Merci. Il fallait que je l'entende. Murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

La pression de ses mains se fit plus forte sur mon visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et fronça subtilement les sourcils.

- Le jour où tu es née, j'étais tellement en colère, car ta mère venait de devenir vampire. Pour moi, c'était de ta faute, tu étais la cause de sa mort, et je voulais te tuer pour ça. Tant pis si j'y laissais la vie, mais il fallait que tu meures.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue et s'écrasa sur son torse. Je savais déjà tout ça, mais jamais je ne l'avais entendu de sa propre bouche. Il avait dû tellement me détester.

- Mais là, juste au moment ou j'ai voulu bondir sur toi, quelque chose à éclaté dans mon ventre. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant, j'en ai vacillé. Tu m'as regardé de tes minuscules petits yeux déjà si intelligents et j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais plus que tout. Concentre-toi bien Nessie, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas juste un amour face à un joli bébé. L'amour que j'ai ressenti pour toi m'a brulé comme un tison chauffé à blanc. Et cet amour là je ne peux le ressentir que pour une seule personne. Toute ma vie ce ne sera et cela ne pourra être que toi. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'imprégnation dans notre meute, cela nous arrive à tous.

Il s'arrêta et jaugea mon regard avec appréhension. Je le contemplai sans ciller, perdue dans toutes les informations qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne comprenais pas, seigneur je ne comprenais rien. Les mots entraient mais n'apposaient aucun sens à tout ça, et pourtant je savais que c'était d'une importance capitale pour moi comme pour lui. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler plus fort sur mes joues. Jacob me força à garder le visage vers lui.

- Nessie écoute-moi ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je sais que c'est compliqué. Comme pour les loups, un jour nous croisons le regard d'une personne, qu'on la connaisse ou non, et nous sommes imprégnés. Cette personne sera notre unique amour tout au long de notre vie, et à cela nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Je suppose que pour les loups c'est plus simple et pratique, mais dans le monde où nous vivons, c'est très frustrant. Nous n'aimons pas vraiment ça, surtout moi, car cela nous prive de notre libre arbitre et peut nous faire horriblement souffrir. Mais c'est inévitable. Tu comprends ?

- Alors depuis le début tu m'aimais ? Depuis le début j'étais ton seul et unique amour pour toute la vie ? Tu n'as jamais pu regarder une autre fille que moi ?! Je suis si désolée j'aurais voulu ressentir la même chose ! Mais… Mais j'étais si petite. Pleurais-je.

- Je sais mon cœur, je sais. Mais malheureusement ça ne va que dans un seul sens.

- Depuis ma naissance… Répétais-je, comme pour me forcer à l'assimiler.

- Lorsque l'imprégnation cible un enfant, nous n'éprouvons pas de sentiments, comment dire… intimes. Nous avons juste besoin d'être près de la personne et de la choyer. Ce n'est que lorsque la personne grandit que l'imprégnation passe au stade supérieur. Pour ma part, c'est arrivé d'un seul coup, une nuit ou tu dormais dans mes bras comme toujours. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi affreux. C'est très dur de ne rien pouvoir contrôler.

- Alors c'était ça qui te faisait tellement mal ? Sanglotai-je piteusement. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir avoué avant ? Ho… Non, tu as raison. J'étais tellement frustrée de mon enfermement, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu réagir. J'étais tellement étrange ces derniers mois, la moindre parole me rendait dingue.

Je tournai mes prunelles effarées sur lui.

- Mon dieu tu crois que j'aurais pu te repousser ? Reniflai-je, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas… Me sourit-il en caressant ma joue. Mais l'imprégnation décuple par cent tout ce que tu peux ressentir, et ce n'était plus de l'appréhension qui me rongeait, mais une vraie peur panique et maladive. J'étais persuadé qu'en te l'apprenant trop tôt, en t'avouant que toute ma vie je ne pourrais aimer que toi, tu y voies une fatalité, un devoir ou même une obligation. Jamais je n'aurais supporté que tu le fasses par affection pour moi.

- Mon dieu… Alors Emily… C'était donc ça ! Murmurai-je pour moi-même, commençant à réaliser certains points.

- Nous avons tous vécu difficilement cette épreuve. C'est un sentiment assez frustrant au premier abord, car on ne peut rien contrôler. Mais certains s'en sont accommodés mieux que d'autres. (Je buvais ses paroles, essuyant mes larmes discrètement). Sam en souffre toujours vis-à-vis de Leah, il est celui qui a eu le plus de culpabilité. Quil s'est aussi un peu senti mal lorsqu'il s'est imprégné de Claire alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Elle en a neuf maintenant, et je suppose que se sera également délicat pour lui le moment venu. Les autres ont eu plus de chance, mis à part Embry pour qui ça s'annonce dur, car il s'est imprégné d'une touriste Espagnole…

- C'est incroyable… Soufflais-je, complètement ahurie.

- C'est notre lot. Soupira-t-il.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot. J'essayai de tout comprendre, même si c'était dur. Jacob s'était donc imprégné de moi dès le premier jour, dès le premier regard. Tout ce temps auprès de moi, il savait déjà que je serais son unique amour. Seigneur… Toutes ces fois ou je lui avais crié de partir voir ailleurs dans mes accès de colère incontrôlés, de rencontrer d'autres filles, de s'amuser… Je m'en voulais tellement maintenant. Alors Jacob serait de ce fait également mon seul et unique amour… Toute ma vie… Toute l'éternité. Les mots semblèrent enfin apposer leur marque dans mon esprit. Ma respiration devint difficile et je me redressai vivement, en proie à des vertiges. Le bel Indien releva des sourcils désolés et m'aida à m'asseoir. Il caressa ma joue mais désormais j'étais submergée de bouffées de chaleur.

- I-Il faut q-que je respire ! Suffoquai-je en me levant prestement.

Il me suivit avec une mine piteuse pendant que je me ruai sur la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et passai la tête pour inspirer une goulée d'air glacée et chargée d'hiver. Mes poumons me brulèrent, mais mon esprit me remercia. Il me fallu quelques minutes pour retrouver le fil, et quand je me retournai, Jacob faisait les cents pas en se tenant la tête de ses mains. Je me mordis la lèvre, consciente qu'il devait imaginer tellement de choses. Ma réaction avait été plutôt rapide et surprenante. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment, pour qu'il cesse de paniquer. Je m'avançai vers lui et me pressai contre son torse en enserrant sa nuque de mes bras. Il n'osa pas me regarder, détournant ses yeux désolés à droite puis à gauche. Je lui pris la mâchoire pour le forcer à plonger ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes.

- Jacob Black ça suffit ! Si c'est cette fichue imprégna-chose qui te rend comme ça dès que je vais mal, alors dis lui qu'elle aille faire un tour et nous laisse un peu tranquilles.

Il pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant, puis inspira profondément. Je lui souris tendrement et il esquissa un petit rictus en coin, canin et craquant. J'y déposais un baiser furtif qu'il sembla pour le moins apprécier.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le fait d'apprendre que je vais devoir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi qui m'a fait suffoquer. C'est juste que de savoir que j'ignorais tellement de choses si importantes, que je passais si près de la vérité parfois, et que j'ai dis de telles énormités aussi !

- J'ai la sensation de t'imposer une vie… Marmonna-t-il doucement.

Il semblait si attristé et impuissant, comme s'il devait accepter la fatalité et me la transmettre par la force des choses. Je baissais le visage, consciente qu'en effet, quelque chose d'énorme venait de chambouler mon destin. En une minute, je venais d'apprendre ce que serait le reste de ma vie, aussi clairement que si Alice m'avait raconté une de ses visions. Il me serra fort et je m'obligeais à ne pas suffoquer une fois de plus, car je savais que cela lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Voilà comment il fallait que je fonctionne désormais… Tout faire pour que mon amour ne souffre jamais de mes réactions et de mes mots. Et cette pensée m'était apparue aussi vite que le reste, comme une évidence. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de penser pour deux à présent, puisque Jacob l'avait toujours fait depuis le premier jour. Je me sentais soudain portée d'une mission. J'avais été crée pour le remercier de tout les sacrifices et les bonnes actions qu'il avait fait sans jamais rien demander en retour. Et pour moi, il n'y avait pas de plus beau destin que de passer ma vie à illuminer la sienne.


	22. Revenir

**22 – Revenir**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'autre suite de l'hôtel, là ou toute la famille patientait que le soleil se couche. Carlisle avait réservé notre voyage de retour et les Cullens discutaient de la suite des évènements. J'étais assise sur les jambes de Jacob et je somnolais sous le débat calme et posé. Parfois j'ouvrais un œil quand une phrase m'interpellait, mais je finissais toujours par repartir dans ma douce brume salutaire. Ryan parlait à voix basse avec ma mère et parfois j'entendais leurs rires derrière. L'atmosphère était plutôt légère étant donné tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et tout ce qui risquait encore de nous arriver, mais je savais que tout ça n'était qu'un masque. Ils me préservaient pour que je me remettre doucement des deux dernières semaines, et je leur en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, partir d'ici et ne plus jamais repenser aux Volturis, même si je savais que c'était impossible, moi la maîtresse des souvenirs. La porte s'ouvrit alors et tout le monde tourna la tête. Alice revenait avec Jasper, ils s'étaient éloignés de l'hotel pour qu'elle puisse lire le futur sans que Jacob ou moi ne le bloquions. Mon père fronça les sourcils, déjà en train de lire dans son esprit.

- Ils ont arrêté un choix. (Tout le monde se tendit) Ils nous laissent partir par la force des choses, mais ils viendront à Forks. Dit-elle de sa voix claire.

- As-tu vu quand ? Demanda calmement Carlisle.

- Non…

- Alors nous les y attendrons ! Clama Emmett en se redressant vivement.

- Emmett ! Siffla Esmée en lui intimant de se calmer de son regard intransigeant de mère.

Il s'exécuta et Rosalie posa une main sur son bras, comme pour flatter un cheval trop excité. Ryan et ma mère se rapprochèrent et Jacob resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je déglutis difficilement devant ce calme angoissant, triturant ma plume en argent nerveusement. Mon père regarda alors le chef des Cullens de ses prunelles dorées et intelligentes, et le discours muet qui s'installa entre eux nous resta mystérieux. Ce fut ma mère qui brisa le silence de sa voix angélique.

- Le soleil se couche… Constata-t-elle simplement.

- Allons-y. Acheva mon grand-père.

Il se redressa et tout le monde en fit de même sans que l'on entende le moindre bruissement. Jacob entoura son bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui et nous quittâmes la superbe suite. A la réception, quelques humains flânaient nonchalamment dans le hall luxueux, s'affalant dans les divans de style Italien et conversant dans diverses langues. Un feulement inaudible me fit tourner la tête avec curiosité. Il provenait de la gorge de mon père. Il serrait les poings et ses traits s'étaient subtilement tendus. Ma mère lui prit la main en lui faisant des petits sourires. Je tournai les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et je me liquéfiai sur place quand mes prunelles marron croisèrent celles du fameux groom. L'affreux type me suivait des yeux en retenant un rictus. Mon dieu mon pauvre papa, qu'entendait-il… Ryan se matérialisa alors comme par magie de mon autre coté et passa son bras autour de ma taille, m'enfermant entre lui et Jacob. Mais quel emmerdeur celui-là bon sang ! Je le repoussai vivement en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. A mon plus grand désespoir, le groom ne me lâcha pas de son regard pétillant jusqu'à ce que nous quittions l'hôtel.

- Ryan tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Siffla Jacob une fois dans les escaliers.

Le beau blond en question éclata de rire comme un bossu et mon oncle le rejoignit dans son hilarité en lui attrapant le cou. J'envoyai un air déconfit à mon pauvre papa qui avait dû en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres sur sa fille chérie. Seigneur on aurait presque dit qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour arracher la tête de l'employé. D'ailleurs en arrivant près des voitures il frappa une statue qui s'effondra dans l'herbe gelée en brisant un éclairage. Ma mère se mordit la lèvre et vint à ses côtés pour le calmer.

- Elle n'était vraiment pas belle cette sculpture de toute façon. Lança Jasper en réprimant un air moqueur.

- Au moins nous aurons détruit l'hôtel jusqu'au bout. Renchérit Rosalie.

- Ne les écoute pas chéri, reste calme. S'empressa de dire Esmée en caressant doucement le visage de mon père.

Il acquiesça en fusillant ses frères des yeux. Carlisle, toujours de marbre face aux bêtises de sa famille, ouvrit la première voiture et nous fit signe de nous dépêcher. Alice grimpa dans la seconde et démarra le moteur.

- Nessie tu veux monter dans celle-là ? On se serrera un peu… Clama Ryan.

Il eut tout juste le temps de remonter la vitre car Jacob venait de défaire sa chaussure et elle frappa la portière assez fortement. Ma mère tira mon père dans la voiture comme si elle enfermait un fou-à-lier et je décidai de vite grimper avec lui, par mesure de sécurité. Je m'agrippai à son bras et lui envoyai des tonnes d'images de la petite fille que j'avais été et qu'il avait fait tournoyer dans ses bras… Au moins il oublierait l'espace d'un instant que j'étais devenue des plus sexy et que j'étais officiellement en couple. Jacob monta avec nous comme il pu et sa triste position écrasée contre la vitre me tira un petit sourire. Je me sentais si bien, étouffée dans cette voiture au milieu des gens que j'aimais. Carlisle nous doubla à la sortie du parking et Ryan arqua un sourcil avec un large sourire quand la voiture accéléra, sa chevelure blonde voletant au vent, et je vis mon père agripper très fort la main de ma mère.

- Je déteste ce type… Soupira-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me demandant ce que ce crétin avait bien pu lui dire et Jacob rumina dans son coin. Ma mère quant à elle souriait discrètement, tout comme Alice et Jasper à l'avant. Nous savions tous que c'était faux, mon père adorait Ryan. Qui ne l'aimait pas d'ailleurs ? Cet imbécile nous apportait la part de vie qui manquait cruellement aux Cullens. Je savais pourquoi il tentait par tous les moyens de détourner mon attention. C'était une ruse pour que je ne repense plus à ce qu'il nous était arrivé. Nous restâmes silencieux et Alice suivit la voiture de Carlisle jusqu'à l'autoroute. Je posai ma tête contre l'épaule de mon père et fermai les yeux. Trop de souvenirs tentèrent de m'assaillir et je frissonnai. Je ne voulais pas encore repenser aux Volturis, et même si un jour je serais forcée à cette confrontation, je désirais que cela soit repoussé le plus longtemps possible. Mon père le lu dans mon esprit et il embrassa mon front en rivant ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes, m'obligeant à les regarder longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je lui décoche un faible sourire. Jacob me serra dans ses bras et personne n'ajouta mot jusqu'à ce que les lumières de l'aéroport se profilent dans la nuit naissante.

Le voyage ne me paru pas très long, surtout que je m'y étais beaucoup amusée. J'étais assise contre le hublot avec Jacob à coté de moi et Ryan juste derrière. Il avait passé la totalité du voyage la tête à travers nos deux dossiers. Les deux garçons s'étaient amusés à rendre folles les hôtesses en leur faisant croire que Ryan ne parlait que Roumain et qu'il voulait absolument quelque chose de très important. Les pauvres, obligées de faire leur maximum pour des clients de classe affaire, avaient couru dans tous les sens et avaient même dégotté un type fatigué qui savait baragouiner quelques mots en Polonais. Ils avaient échangés quelques phrases et le type était reparti en se marrant jusqu'à sa seconde classe. Jacob quant à lui, avait englouti trois plateaux repas et il n'aurait pas dit non à un quatrième si la malheureuse hôtesse n'était pas partie se plaindre à une de ses collègues. Esmée nous avait fait les gros yeux et nous avions fini par nous résigner à être sages. Jacob et moi avions regardé un film pendant que notre ami flirtait avec une charmante Italienne (qui avait même fini par venir discrètement s'asseoir contre lui quand les lumières s'étaient éteintes).

Quand l'avion atterrit, Jacob me secoua doucement et j'émergeai, me rendant compte que je m'étais endormie. Je regardai tout autour de moi en me demandant ou je pouvais bien être. Mon amoureux attrapa ma petite valise et me saisit fermement la main avant de nous tirer hors de l'avion. Arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement, je jetai un œil à l'horloge numérique. 8h20. Carlisle nous fit de grands signes un peu plus loin et nous les rejoignîmes sur le tapis roulant. Cet aéroport était vraiment gigantesque, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Ma mère me prit ma valise et caressa mes cheveux avant de se tourner vers mon père qui lui parlait avec un sourire. Les humains se retournaient tous sur notre passage, c'était bizarre. La tentation de leur sang ne me dérangeait plus vraiment, j'étais trop obnubilée par toute cette vie qui fourmillait dans l'interminable aéroport de New York. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais dans le monde réel. Je manquai de rater la fin du tapis roulant tellement mon esprit divaguait.

- Quand part le prochain avion ? Demanda mon amoureux.

- 10h54 ! Lui sourit Alice.

- Parfait ! Rendez-vous devant la porte d'embarquement alors !

Jacob passa son bras autour de mes hanches et me tira hors de ma famille, sous le regard un peu désappointé de mon père. Je lançai un œil intrigué au bel Indien, me demandant ou nous allions. Il ne me regarda pas et se contenta de sourire avec un air rayonnant. Il me fit passer devant lui dans l'escalator et quand je compris ou il m'emmenait, je poussai une petite exclamation excitée en tapant des mains. Il attrapa mon menton pour m'embrasser et je me mordis la lèvre en sautillant comme une gamine. En haut de l'escalator se trouvaient des dizaines, voir des trentaines de boutiques. C'était comme dans les films. Je tournai sur moi-même pour regarder, émerveillée par tant de vie et de lumières. Ne pouvant plus attendre je saisis sa main et grimpai les marches d'acier en me faufilant entre les gens. Une fois en haut, j'ouvris grande la bouche devant ce spectacle tellement banal aux yeux des autres, mais si fascinant pour ma jeune expérience. Je me précipitai dans une boutique de parfums et de cosmétiques, sentant ses puissants effluves me chatouiller le nez. C'était tellement beau à l'intérieur. Je frôlai des doigts les comptoirs chargés de milliers de produits et très colorés.

- Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle ?

Je fis volte-face pour contempler la vendeuse qui me souriait avec des dents d'une blancheur impeccable. Elle me fit m'asseoir devant une coiffeuse et pendant la dizaine de minutes qui suivirent, nous bavassâmes de tous les produits qu'elle me fit essayer. Elle me répéta à quel point j'étais magnifique, me demandant si je n'étais pas mannequin. Je ne cessai de rougir de plaisir. Elle me maquilla divinement bien et me vaporisa d'un nuage de parfum délicieux. Je filai à la caisse avec un sachet bien rempli, et pour la première fois, je payai dans un magasin. Je dû paraître un peu gauche quand elle me tendit le ticket et m'offrit des échantillons gratuits, puis je quittai la boutique sous les adieux de la charmante vendeuse. Je cherchai Jacob des yeux mais il n'était pas là. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je devais continuer ! Je fonçai dans une autre vitrine très accueillante. On y vendait des dessous particulièrement chics. La vendeuse me jaugea des pieds à la tête et son regard pétilla. Elle m'aguicha sur le champ et pendant une vingtaine de minutes elle me fit essayer des dessous magnifiques. J'étais très gênée quand elle entrait dans la cabine, mais je suppose que ce devait être normal… Elle ne me regardait jamais directement mais observait mon reflet dans la glace et réajustait les lanières ou repositionnait bien le tissu sur ma peau. Elle m'avoua qu'elle croisait rarement des corps pareils et que mes jambes étaient interminables.

Quand je sortis, j'avais un deuxième sachet bien chargé. Je tournai sur moi-même en lâchant un soupir d'aise en me demandant quelle boutique serait ma prochaine expérience, mais je vis soudain Jacob, assis plus loin. Quand je remarquai ce qu'il tenait, mon cœur fit un bond. Je me précipitai vers lui dans le claquement de mes talons et m'assis sur le rebord de la grande jardinière qui faisait centre. Je posai mes sacs et attrapai la glace Italienne qu'il me tendait avec un sourire craquant. Je tins le dessert entre mes mains et le contemplai comme si je serrais un diamant. Je tenais une glace… Dans un endroit bondé de monde… Après avoir fait du shopping… Un sanglot douloureux remonta le long de ma gorge et je posai une main devant ma bouche pour dissimuler les pleurs silencieux qui me secouaient. Jacob s'esclaffa doucement et me serra en embrassant ma nuque tendrement. Un homme d'affaire nous regarda du coin de l'œil, surpris. Qui pouvait se douter que manger cette glace était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie…

- Il ne nous restera plus que le cinéma et tes rêves seront exaucés. Me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je ris entre deux sanglots et tournai mon visage de poupée pour le regarder. Il me couvait des yeux, d'un amour qu'aucun humain ne pouvait imaginer, et je savais que mon bonheur se reflétait en lui au centuple. Je revins vers ma glace et la goutai. Délicieuse. Un tourbillon coloré de fraise et de vanille, mes parfums préférés. Jacob me regarda un moment puis il mangea la sienne en essayant de ne pas l'engloutir d'un trait, pour garder le même rythme que moi. Quand nous eûmes fini, il m'entraina le long des allées dans une balade lente et agréable. Nous croisâmes Alice et Jasper dans la boutique Dior, Rosalie et Esmée dans une bijouterie, mon père ma mère Carlisle et Emmett en train de regarder une boutique de gadgets numériques très étranges, et pour finir, Ryan et son Italienne assis à une table d'un café. Il nous envoya un clin d'œil discret avant que la jeune femme ne pose sa main sur la sienne à coté de son verre de jus d'orange.

Quand l'hôtesse annonça que le vol pour Portland s'apprêtait à partir, je ressentis deux sentiments contraires. J'étais ravie de rentrer chez nous, dans notre villa que j'aimais tant et dans laquelle je me sentais en sécurité… Mais d'un autre coté, je craignais de replonger dans mon quotidien reclus de tout. Je levai discrètement les yeux sur Jacob. Non, cela ne pouvait plus être comme avant. J'esquissai un sourire ému en songeant à une toute nouvelle vie qui m'attendait là bas. Ma vie d'adulte. Mon amoureux tendit nos deux billets à l'hôtesse et nous suivîmes les autres dans le couloir frais et sombre. Ryan s'engouffra comme un fou derrière nous et Jacob lui ébouriffa les cheveux quand il passa son bras autour de mes épaules en haletant. J'arquai un sourcil en le regardant et il me fit une bouille mutine. Avait-il couru pour éviter les adieux avec la jolie Italienne ? Sacré Ryan. L'hôtesse nous indiqua la route et je me laissai tomber dans mon siège en poussant un soupir de bonheur. Jacob souleva la valise bien plus chargée désormais et s'assit contre moi et étirant les bras et la nuque. Je déposai un baiser sur le revers de sa main que j'accaparai ensuite dans les miennes. L'avion décolla en emportant avec lui mes derniers cauchemars, en espérant qu'ils restent enfouis encore un peu au fond de mon cœur.

Quand j'ouvris la portière de la voiture, ma gorge se serra sous l'émotion. Charlie était là, devant l'entrée de la villa blanche à faire les cents pas. Je me jetai sur lui et il me serra fort en me disant à quel point il avait été inquiet. Je supposais qu'on ne lui avait pas raconté toute l'histoire, et c'était mieux ainsi… Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'angoisse trop le pauvre, il commençait à se faire vieux. Derrière moi les Cullens arrivèrent et Carlisle salua mon autre grand-père avec toute sa prestance et son charisme. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent un peu et contournèrent la maison enneigée pour discuter tranquillement. Je suivis les autres à l'intérieur et l'odeur de la villa me fit monter les larmes aux yeux… J'étais de retour chez moi. Par instinct, je me précipitai en dehors pour aller au cottage. J'ouvris la porte et l'émotion me submergea. Je m'assis sur mon lit et en caressai la couverture du bout des doigts. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une vingtaine de jours, mais j'avais la sensation que ma vie avait complètement changé.

- Nessie ?

Je levai le menton au moment ou Jacob passait la porte de ma chambre. Il s'appuya à l'embrasure et me contempla de ses prunelles noires emplie d'un amour sans fin. Je lui décochai un sourire en coin et il me rejoignit sur le lit avant de m'attirer à lui pour que nous nous allongions. Je lâchai un soupir en me lovant contre son torse. J'avais cru que revenir ici effacerai mes horribles souvenirs, mais j'avais tord… Jacob remarqua mes airs pensifs et me caressa doucement la joue.

- Je pensais qu'être ici me ferai redevenir comme avant… Murmurai-je.

- Mais tu n'es plus comme avant Nessie. Me répondit-il dans un sourire.

J'acquiesçai de bon cœur. Je me sentais bien différente c'était vrai. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir risqué la mort ? D'avoir vécu dans la crainte et la peur ? Ou alors c'était le fait d'avoir été seule sans ma famille, eux qui me surprotégeaient tant, et que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais affronté par moi-même les épreuves ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune Nessie était bien loin. Jacob me leva le menton pour m'embrasser et je me sentis bien mieux. Il voulu se reculer mais je l'en empêchais en entourant sa nuque de mes bras. J'avais besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sa chaleur si ardente réchauffait mes peurs et éloignaient mes craintes. Quand j'encerclais plus fort mes bras, je sentis ses lèvres sourire contre les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux pour le contempler discrètement. Les siens étaient clos et ses airs me semblaient si rayonnants. J'aurai tellement voulu partager ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, car je pouvais lire sur sa peau cuivrée une émotion sans pareille. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et ses pupilles noires comme la nuit parurent étonnées. Je quittai sa bouche en gloussant doucement, prise en faute, et il rit à son tour.

- Tu me regarde t'embrasser ? Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

- Non, je passais le temps, nuance… Répondis-je avec un regard pétillant.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui envoyer les images de ce souvenir ou je l'avais surpris en train de me regarder dormir, car il s'en rappela et leva les yeux au plafond en secouant doucement la tête. Tant de fois ses réactions avaient été claires… Maintenant que je me repassais les images dans la tête, je me demandais comment j'avais pu ignorer sa souffrance lorsque ma croissance s'était affolée pour me propulser dans l'âge adulte. Moi qui m'étais toujours persuadée de connaitre mon Jacob par cœur, voilà qui m'avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Une vague de culpabilité me submergea et je l'attirai fort contre moi, comme si je craignais de le perdre. Il bougea un peu pour s'allonger sur moi et rejeta sa chevelure sombre en arrière. Dieu qu'il était musclé et magnifique. Il frôla mes lèvres de son pouce et me contempla longuement.

- Aurais-tu réussi à vivre sans moi Jacob ? Demandai-je en caressant ses sourcils.

- Tu veux dire au niveau de l'imprégnation ou de mon cœur ?

Je ne répondis pas, plongée dans son regard qui se ternissait tout à coup à la simple mention de cette éventualité. Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste, mais j'en savais si peu sur ce phénomène si étrange. Il arbora un air douloureux.

- L'un ou l'autre, vivre sans toi aurait été comme un désert sans fin. On peut vivre loin de notre imprégnée je suppose, on continuerait à se lever le matin et se coucher le soir, mais la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Je ne pense pas que je me laisserais mourir, même si aucune autre solution ne m'apporterait autant de soulagement. Je ne peux pas laisser Billy… Sans moi il serait si malheureux, nous avons besoin de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Je lui souris tendrement.

- Tu t'occupes tellement bien de lui. Maman m'a raconté tout ce que tu faisais, même très jeune.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien, mais je pouvais lire une profonde émotion sur ses beaux traits amérindiens. Dès que l'on mentionnait son père, il en était touché. Il se pencha pour embrasser mes lèvres et les recula de quelques centimètres seulement, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma bouche.

- Mais maintenant Jake, je serais là pour m'occuper de toi. Murmurai-je.

Son regard s'illumina comme jamais sous mes mots et il s'empara de ma bouche si vite que j'en fus presque surprise. Sa main autour de mon visage se fit plus pressante et ses souffles plus rapides. Moi-même je ne pouvais pas obliger mon cœur à ralentir, c'était impossible. Son corps était si pressé contre le mien que je pouvais deviner le moindre de ses impressionnants muscles. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors et mon ventre se noua. Il frôla ma lèvre supérieure et ce contact m'électrisa, m'obligeant à ouvrir à peine la bouche pour mieux respirer. Ses souffles chauds se mêlèrent aux miens et quand il reposa sa bouche sur la mienne, il me l'ouvrit doucement, dans un mouvement qui me frôla à peine. Quand sa langue toucha soudain la mienne je poussai une exclamation étouffée et le repoussai vivement. Il se rattrapa de la main en arrière et me regarda avec une mine haletante et désolée. Je posai une main sur mon cœur en respirant très fort. Les sensations brulantes de mon ventre s'évaporèrent immédiatement, ne me laissant que le contrecoup de ma vive réaction incohérente.

- Excuse-moi ! S'empressa-t-il de dire en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur de m'avoir choquée.

Je levai ma mine rougie sur lui en haletant. Je n'avais rien contrôlé du tout et je m'en voulais de l'avoir repoussé. Elle faisait pâle figure la soit-disante Nessie Adulte. Je fus déchirée par mon habituel sentiment de culpabilité, comme à chaque fois que je lui causais de la peine, et relevai des sourcils désolés. Je me penchai en avant pour lui saisir le col et le tirer vivement sur moi. Il bascula en avant et j'encerclai de nouveau sa nuque de mes bras. Je rivai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Ne t'excuse jamais Jacob Black ! Pas quand ce que tu me fais est si délicieux. Murmurai-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.


End file.
